


An Alpha's Trust

by DeathsLights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Derek has trust issues, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, References to Suicide, Sass, Slow Build, Tattoos, Team Human, Team Human being BAMFs, extreme slow build, so many issues, so much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLights/pseuds/DeathsLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek scowled and turned to look at Deaton. “These are the reinforcements you called? A bunch of children?” He looked at them in disgust and turned back to Deaton. “This is the help we need? A brat who calls himself Stiles, a spoiled princess, a kid that looks better fit to help grannies cross a road and not to mention, an Argent? They’d end up dead, nothing more than bodies that are going to cost my pack. They are nothing more than a liability.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened to Common Decency?

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU will roughly very roughly! follow Teen Wolf through season one till three. So we all know that the pack would all be dead without the humans, Scott would more of an idiot without Stiles, Derek would just absolutely be lost without him, Jackson would be an intolerable asshole without Danny and Lydia and Allison are just awesome.
> 
> BUT! We will ignore all that for the sake of this story and whatever plot I have churning. But seriously TEAM HUMAN FTW!
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy and hey if you guys want to see certain things within chapters please feel entitled to suggest things! Doesn't mean I'll do it but it means I'm willingly to try within my comfort range. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely beta kittiekatt went back and read the previous chapters and pointed some mistakes so I'm just fixing those up. Thanks kittiekatt! : )

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 1: What Happened to Common Decency?**

“No.”

“It doesn’t matter if you say no, as I have already called for them. They’ll be here within this week.”

Derek slammed his fist onto the exam table, denting the metal, as he snarled. “DAMN IT DEATON! I AM THE ALPHA! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, NO ONE CAN ENTER!”

Deaton continued to clean the medical equipment. “You mean like the Alpha pack? Your rules don’t apply to them, Derek, they are human.”

“More reason they shouldn’t be involved in this, Deaton! We dealt with the Alpha pack!”

Deaton put down the equipment and turned to look at Derek, crossing his arms over his chest. “Have you forgotten that I am a human, Derek? Also, you nearly lost two thirds of your pack during the battle.”

Derek scowled. “That’s different. You never physically fight. And everyone is alive.”

“Trust me, they can all handle it. Either way, they’ll be coming soon, and I expect that you and your pack behave.”

Derek eyes bled to red with fury .“I don’t trust you.”

Deaton narrowed his eyes. “And that’s your problem. You trust no one Derek, not even your pack. They can help you with your problem.”

“It’s not a problem if it’s working out.”

The vet let out a sigh.“I’m not arguing with you about this Derek, they will come to help. There have been too many monsters, and it’s getting worse. All of your pack has been merely fighting headfirst without plans or knowledge and it can only last so long before someone ends up dead.” He turned back to put away the equipment, dismissing Derek “Goodbye Derek.”

Deaton barely contained himself from rolling his eyes as the door slammed shut with enough force to rattle the practice. “If you don’t come to trust him Derek then there is no one you who can heal you.”

-.-.-.-.-

Derek slammed the door to his Camaro roughly, clenching the steering wheel so tightly that the plastic squeaked. He peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a black streak in the wake of his anger, his fangs extended over his lips as a low growl worked its way out of his throat. He roughly pulled his car to the side of road and pushed his head back against the headrest and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes they had returned to his original green tint. He looked up at the ceiling, his jaw ticking. He was trying.

He was trying even when being the Alpha hadn’t been his choice; he never wanted this, never even dreamed about it. But he had become the Alpha to stop his crazy uncle from hurting anyone else. Had done it for Laura, had done it so a teenage boy didn’t have to unwillingly kill anyone with his hands, he hadn’t done it for himself.

If he was trying why couldn’t anyone give him a break? Weren’t you supposed to generally be encouraging and not pointing out how horrible of job it was he doing? Hell, he knew he was horrible at being an Alpha; he’d probably shamed his family’s ancestors with how he was as an Alpha. But could someone at least not point it out in the sheer name of decency? Politeness?

No, because he had a pack full of teenagers and an uncle that could sass more than a teenage girl. Derek slammed his head against the steering wheel; why had that been a good idea?

Oh right, he was high on Alpha power, another reason why he wasn’t meant to be an Alpha. What kind of Alpha bites over-emotional, hormonal, angst ridden teenagers?

He sighed, roughly scrubbing his face as he grabbed his phone, texting his pack members calling a pack meeting. He turned off his phone and tossed it onto the passenger side seat and drove back to the burn out shell of his home.

-.-.-.-.-

The pack all stumbled out of the woods to find Derek sitting on the stairs of the old Hale home. Peter scowled. “Couldn’t you find a better meeting place? You aren’t really helping those murder charges, Derek, or your image with the townspeople.”

“The insight of a former comatose patient whose face really shouldn’t be seen at all shouldn’t speak on image.”

Scott fidgeted with his sleeve. “Derek, why’d you call us here? Is something going on?”

Derek took a deep breath. “Deaton called in some reinforcements; he thinks we can’t handle all the monsters that have been coming towards us...human help.”

Jackson sneered. “Humans? What help could they be?”

“Exactly none, that’s why we need to get rid of them. They’ll be here within the week. We need to figure out how to get rid of them before they get in the way.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “You aren’t going to kill them, are you? You can’t hurt them Derek!”

Derek fought the urge to slam his head against the wall, Boyd sighed. “That’s not what he meant Scott, he just wants them gone. We aren’t going to hurt them, Derek wants us to scare them away, that’s all.”

“Oh. Okay, that’s fine then. Can we go get pizza then?” Scott said as he smiled.

Derek turned to look at his uncle, exasperated. Peter held up his hands. “I didn’t know he’d turn out like this!”

“We need to figure out a plan that will get them out of here before anything happens. If they get a little injured it doesn’t matter, so long as they leave. But the injuries shouldn’t be life threatening, scarring, or maiming; a few bruises should be enough to get them to go away.”

Everyone nodded and left. Isaac awkwardly stood off to the side, he shoved his hands into his pockets. “You coming home, Derek?” 

Derek nodded and stood. “Come on, I’ll treat you to something.”

Isaac smiled. “Ice-cream?”

He snorted. “Yeah sure, Isaac.”

Scott ran back to them. “What? No fair! I asked for pizza! How come Isaac gets ice-cream?!”

Derek pinched his nose between his forefingers; what kind of sick, twisted entity thought that it was a good idea for Scott to be turned?


	2. Never Backing Down

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 2: Never Backing Down**

The pack stood in the back of the vet’s office, waiting for humans to arrive. Derek closed his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He could sense the tension floating around his pack. Erica growled, twitching anxiously. “Where are they?”

Boyd leaned forward and put his hand around the back of her neck; Erica sighed and relaxed immediately, leaning into Boyd’s chest. Boyd wrapped his hand around her waist, slouching against her lazily.

Scott fidgeted. “What do you think these guys look like?”

“Probably really ugly old men, with hairy chests, muscles, and tattoos.” Isaac muttered. “Probably hunters.”

At the mention of hunters everyone tensed. “They aren’t hunters Isaac, in fact, they don’t particularly like hunters, nor hunters them.” Everyone turned to look at the doorway as Deaton walked in.

Jackson scowled. “Really? Why not? I thought that they would love to work together to kill us.”

Deaton sighed. “They don’t consider you monsters. If they did, they would never have agreed to come here. As for the reason of their dislike of hunters, I can’t go into details as I do not know them well myself, but in a vague sense they find hunters to be barbaric and cruel.”

Everyone turned, hearing something that only their enhanced senses could hear. _“Damn it, your piece of shit jeep made us late!”_

_“Hey don’t insult my baby! She’s trying. It’s not her fault that she’s been through hell!”_

_“Lydia it’s not his fault, plus the jeep has been there for us through a lot of times.”_

_“Thank you Danny! I see someone sees the beauty of my baby.”_

_“Whatever, freak.”_

Deaton smiled as a sharp rapt came from the door, he went over to open the door. Deaton moved to the side and waved them into the room. A red head teenager strolled in, her skirt flowing behind her as her heels clicked on the floor. She gazed at everyone in a cold calculated way and as her gaze settled on Jackson she grinned. Behind her stood two more teens, a brown headed girl and a black haired boy who smiled warmly at them.

Jackson smirked and leaned against wall, eyeing the red headed girl.

Scott smiled dopily at the brown headed girl as he met her gaze he waved. “Hi.”

She smiled shyly and brushed her hair back over her ear. “Hi.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

The red heads eyes flashed over to Erica, her eyes narrowing “What did you say?”

Erica cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “You heard me princess.”

The boy looked heavenward and groaned. “Oh shit.”

“Lydia, don’t!”

“Allison, this doesn’t concern you, it’s between me and this...” Lydia smiled coldly. “bitch.”

Scott, Isaac, and Jackson gaped in horror. She was going to die. Even Boyd looked surprised; he tightened his hold on Erica. “Erica.”

Peter clapped his hands together, gleefully smiling. “Oh this will be interesting!”

Erica growled and yanked herself away from him and walked toward Lydia until they stood merely millimetres away from each other. “What did you call me?”

Lydia inspected her nails. “I thought werewolves had enhanced senses.” She met Erica’s gaze and smiled innocently. “Did something go wrong with yours?”

Suddenly the room seemed much too small for everyone, like there wasn’t enough air for everyone. Scott gulped; everyone’s eyes flickered between Erica and Lydia. The tension in the room seemed to have become a physical force that pressed on their chests. Even Deaton looked tense.

“Oh cat fight!” Everyone jerked their heads to door, startled. The werewolves hadn’t even noticed there was one more addition to the room until he spoke. The newcomer frowned and looked up at them. “Wait, would it be a dog fight instead?”

Abruptly the tension in the room broke and everyone could finally breathe easily. Allison giggled as Lydia rolled her eyes. “You are so stupid, Stilinski.”

He grinned and clasped his hands together as he batted his eyelashes at her. “But I’m still adorable, aren’t I?” Lydia shook her head and walked back over to her friends. He turned to look at everyone and smiled widely. “I guess we should introduce ourselves, hmm? Well I’m Stiles Stilinski.”

Jackson snorted. “Stiles? What kind of a stupid name is that?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Wow, you’re just a douche, aren’t you? Do you have a name, Mr. Asshole? And it’s a nickname in case you didn’t figure that out, which you probably didn’t.”

Scott choked and Isaac grinned. Jackson growled, his canines lengthening. “Jackson, you little fucker, not that it should matter to someone like you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond but the tan boy moved in front of him. He smiled at Jackson. “I’m Danny Mahealani.”

Erica smirked predatorily. “Erica Reyes.”

Boyd nodded. “Vernon Boyd. Boyd is what I go by though.”

Isaac yawned in boredom. “Isaac Lahey.”

“Peter Hale.” Peter said, not even bothering to glance up from his phone.

“And I’m Scott McCall....and the dude by the wall is Derek Hale.” Scott said as he grinned, his eyes focusing on Allison once more.

Lydia haughtily raised her head. “Lydia Martin.”

Allison took a deep breath and steeled her shoulders. “I’m Allison....Argent.”

The wolves tensed and turned to look at her, all their eyes glowing. “WHAT?!”

Derek who hadn’t moved from his position since the beginning jerked his head up and turned to look at her. “Argent?” He snarled out.

Allison flinched. Stiles quickly stood in front her and raised his hands up. “Wow dudes calm down! She’s not in the family business anymore! She left!”

Derek crowded Stiles and snarled. “You expect me to believe that she left the family when her family has been making my life and the lives of my pack hell ever since they showed their faces back here again?”

Allison’s head snapped up, her eyes widening. “They’re here?”

Stiles glared at Derek. “What her family does doesn’t make her like them. It’s not fair to judge her based on their actions.” He kept his eyes resolutely on the man in front of him. “Yeah Allison, I knew your family was here.” He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, his mouth thinning into a line.

She clenched her fists together and moved to stand in front of him. “Why did you hide it?”

He met her gaze head on. “I did it because it’s time for you to face them.”

“He’s right, Allison. You can’t keep living your life hiding from them.” Lydia added, her gaze locking with Allison. She grinned. “We know you can handle it.”

“We didn’t do this to hurt you Allison, you know we would never let anything happen to you.” Danny said as he clasped her shoulder.

Allison sighed and relaxed her stance. “You had no right, Stiles” she said quietly.

He shrugged. “You’re right, but I love you and I won’t let you run anymore. Now, we’ll continue this conversation later, okay? For now we need to focus on why we came here.”

“There isn’t a reason for you to focus because you're not staying here.”

Stiles turned to look at Derek, frowning. “What?”

Derek scowled and turned to look at Deaton. “These are the reinforcements you called? A bunch of children?” He looked at them in disgust and turned back to Deaton “This is the help we need. A brat who calls himself Stiles, a spoiled princess, a kid that looks better fit to help grannies cross a road and not to mention, an _Argent_? They’d end up dead, nothing more than bodies that are going to cost my pack. They are nothing more than a liability.”

Stiles jaw dropped open. “Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you? Were you raised by wolves? Also, you don’t get to tell us what we can or can’t handle, more so when you bit teenagers! What kind of an Alpha bites teenagers?!”

Derek growled and grabbed Stiles, slamming him into the wall, his eyes bleeding. “Get out of my town or I’ll rip your throat out. With. My. Teeth.” He smirked in satisfaction as he heard the kid’s heart beat pick up. Now they would leave-

“No.”

 “What?”

He glared in defiance. “We aren’t leaving. You don’t have the right to tell us what we can’t handle. We know what we can do and until you see our capabilities for yourself, you can’t make judgments.”

Derek leaned down and pressed his nose against Stiles’. “I can when I can tell how much of a new body count Beacon Hills is going to get.”

Stiles met Derek’s gaze. “Unless you’re a psychic, you can’t make that claim.”

“Derek, let go of him.” Deaton said as he stepped forward.

Derek narrowed his eyes and let go of Stiles. “You will leave and I’m going to make sure of that.” He turned and walked out of office, his pack following after him.

Danny reached over to Stiles. “You okay?

Stiles huffed and fixed his plaid shirt. “Damn, what a Sourwolf. Don’t worry Danny, I’m fine.”

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s some welcome.”

Stiles grinned cockily. “Intimidated, Martin?”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Hell no, but I am going to kick all of their asses.”

Allison sighed. “Well that went well.” She said sarcastically.

Danny nodded  frowning. “I would feel bad for them, knowing that they have to face Lydia's wrath, but he slammed Stiles into a wall."

Lydia smirked. “Oh they will pay for that, and for underestimating us.”


	3. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action scenes are things I really need to get better at, hence one of the main reasons for this fanfic because Teen Wolf= Blood, Gore, Angst for all (mainly Derek because Derek's like is just where shit goes and I think God just likes pissing on his life). So my first action scene for this fanfic, your thoughts? Hopefully it'll only get better from now on.

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 3: Satisfaction**

Derek growled lowly in his throat. “I want them gone. Now.” He paced the decaying porch of the Hale home, his hands twitched by sides. He could feel the need to tear something apart under the surface, more so a certain cocky kid.

“I haven’t seen him this pissed off since he learned the Argents were coming into town.” Isaac said as he stared at his pacing Alpha.

“Wow, so Derek must really hate them.” Scott muttered to Isaac as he eyed his Alpha, trying to gauge whether to run far away from him or just stay and wait for it blow over.

Peter smiled with too many teeth, way too many teeth. “Not them. Him.” Derek turned to look at his uncle snarling a little, Peter grinned even more. “I just about gave up with torturing you since you’ve become immune to me but it seems someone else may have taken the job. Stiles Stilinski...what an interesting little boy he is.”

Jackson scoffed. “What’s so interesting about that loser?”

Peter sighed in false disappoint and turned to look at Derek. “Derek, have you taught them nothing? What kind of an Alpha are you?”

Derek gritted his teeth together. “One that doesn’t go on psychopathic kill sprees, allows his betas free wills, and also doesn’t forget consent.” 

“BURN!”

“Erica, that was insensitive.” Peter muttered off handed. “The interesting thing about that boy is that none of you heard him come in, did you?” The eyes of the teenage betas widened while Peter rolled his eyes. “Really, what was your critique for your betas? ‘Oblivious and stupid’ please sign up here?”

Derek’s eyebrow rose. “What was yours for Scott?”

Peter twitched. “I admit that was a mistake on my part.”

Derek snorted. “No, you just found the one human in this entire world that would make possibly the worst wolf ever.”

Boyd spoke before the argument could go any further. “We couldn’t hear him at all, we didn’t even notice his presence until he spoke. Was it the same for you two?”

“Congratulations Derek, it seems you have at least one somewhat competent beta, and that’s the even more intriguing part, we couldn’t.”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at his betas. “What else couldn’t you sense?”

Scott’s nose became pinched. “You mean there’s more?”

Derek sighed and rubbed his face. “Yes there is more, think back and remember.”

All of the teenagers bowed their heads, frowning in thought. Suddenly Isaac’s head snapped up in realization. “He had no scent!”

“What?!”

The Alpha nodded, clenching his teeth together in frustration. “Yes, he had no scent; I couldn’t even smell his emotions.”

Peter turned to look at Jackson, grinning. “And that is why he’s so interesting Jackson, there are many ways to hide scent so we have no idea how he is doing it. The only way we’ll know is if he tells us or we somehow manage to figure it out.” He turned to look over the pack. “....and that’s not happening.”

Derek’s fangs extended. “It won’t matter because they will leave within one week.” He looked over his pack. “I want them gone within one week. Seven days is your deadline. Do whatever is needed to get them out of this territory.”

-.-.-.-.-

Scott grumbled as he walked through the steadily darkening forest. How was he supposed to scare them? Could he hide behind something and pop out? Would that work? Maybe he could use fake blood? Maybe he could buy a werewolf mask and wear that...wait, no, he was a werewolf, the mask wouldn’t be needed, he could just wolf out!

He nodded to himself, pleased. He would just wolf out and snarl a little and they would get scared and run away! No one would get hurt and he’d get to see Allison again. His eyes became distant as he thought about her, she was so beautiful and the way her hair-

His eyes widened as an arrow embedded itself in the tree. Right. Next. To. His. Head.  He stared at the arrow and gulped. The scent of wolfsbane stinging and burning his nose.

“Oh would you look at that? A little stray mutt shouldn’t be wandering by himself, should he?”

Scott froze, a tremor working itself through his body; he slowly turned his head towards the voice and felt his heart fill with dread. “Kate.”

Kate grinned, and she leaned her crossbow on her shoulder. “Why hello Scott, how are you today?” She frowned and shook her head in disappoint. “How come you don’t come to play anymore? I’ve missed you.” She smiled coldly. “But since you’re here today, let’s play. I’ll even give you a head start. Since it’s been so long Scott.” She practically purred in happiness. “Go on now Scott, let’s play!”

She watched him bolt into the forest and she laughed; a shrill ugly sound that echoed throughout the forest.

 -.-.-.-.-

Scott could feel the blood pumping through his veins, his heart felt like it ripped right out of his chest and landed on the forest floor. But he had to keep going; he had to keep running, he had to get away. Even if his lungs suddenly felt much too big for his chest to contain, he had to get away, because if Kate caught him-no, he couldn’t think about it, he needed to just get somewhere safe away from her.

He willed himself to go faster. Branches cut and dug into his skin only to heal a second later, everything blurred, the wind whipping his cheeks harshly; the pain only serving as a reminder that this wasn’t a nightmare, it was reality. That if Kate caught him death would only serve as a salvation and it would only happen once she got tired of playing around with him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a wolf, Scott? So why do you run like a scared little rabbit?” Kate taunted in amusement, she loaded her bow. “I guess that makes me the predator, doesn’t it Scotty?”

An arrow whirled through the air, slicing it with its speed. Scott howled in pain as it sunk deep within his shoulder, he could feel the burning pain spreading from wound. Blood dripped down his shoulder steadily, pooling as it dripped down his fingers. He didn’t have to look to know what was happening, it was spreading; the wolfsbane was spreading. He gripped his shoulder tightly and stumbled forward. He wouldn’t die, not here, not because of her. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

He pushed himself, his breath coming out ragged and uneven. He felt his vision blur; the edges of his vision blacken because of the pain. A sob escaped his lips. He didn’t want to die.

-.-.-.-.-

“Stupid Lydia, stupid Allison; why do I have to go on a midnight run? Don’t they understand how embarrassing is to buy their s-stuff?” Stiles could feel his cheeks burn, if he couldn’t even say t-the word how could they expect him to even be remotely comfortable with buying it?!

He groaned. The teenage kid at the counter had given him a look! A LOOK! He scowled, Allison and Lydia better love him, because this was love, this was the act of love! It was the ultimate act of love and if they couldn’t see it well then they could buy their own shit at, he glanced at the clock, eight.

Stiles glanced back up to the road, his eyes widened “Oh my g-” He quickly slammed the brakes and his head hitting the steering wheel from the sudden stop. Stiles groaned and rubbed his head. His eyes snapped open to look at the road, finding the reason for his stop swaying and bleeding. He ripped his seatbelt off and bolted out of his car. He skidded to his knees next to the collapsed boy. He looked at the wound and hissed. “Fuck, wolfsbane.” Stiles looked down at Scott and gently touched his face. “Hey buddy, you with me? Come on, come on Scott, right? You’re Scott, right? I’m going to help you but I need to you try to just last, alright?”

Scott whimpered, his eyes fluttering open, Stiles smiled. “Yeah just like that, give me a second, okay?” Stiles quickly got to his feet and ran back to his car. He opened the glove box and shoved everything away until his hand enclosed on cold metal. He tightened his grip around it and ran back to Scott, skinning his knees on the rough pavement as he slid next to him.

“I-I don’t want to d-die.” Scott grasped Stiles arms tightly, he threw his head back as he convulsed with a wave of pain.

“You’re not going to. I’m not going to let you.” Stiles firmly pushed Scott’s hand off of him. “I’m going to take the arrow out now.” Stiles grasped the back of the arrow tightly and pulled, it came out with a nauseating squelch, spraying blood over Stiles face. But Stiles wasn’t fazed, not even by the howl of pain from the werewolf, he was solely focused on opening the metal box and taking out the powered wolfsbane.

Stiles put it on his palm, his eyes narrowed a fraction. Suddenly a small flame erupted in the center of his palm, and just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. He shoved his hand onto the wound and began rubbing it in. He tightened his hand over the wound, his grip only relaxing when he felt the flesh under his hands knit together. Stiles sighed and grinned down at Scott “Dude, I just saved your wolf ass.”

Scott tried to sit up, wincing at the movement and was immediately pushed down. “Don’t. Your body used up too much energy trying to fight off the poison. Just rest, alright?” Stiles stiffened, his head jerking up to look behind Scott’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Scott tried to move again but was pushed down once more.

“Don’t move! Act like you’re still dying!” Stiles hissed out.

“What?” Scott frowned in confusion.

“Just do it if you want to get out of here!” Stiles glanced down at Scott. “Just do it and you’ll understand.”

Scott nodded and pushed himself down and clutched his shoulder, his jaw clenching in pain. Stiles shook him. “Hey! Dude! Oh my god, is that a fucking an arrow?! Holy shit, were you shot with an arrow?!”

Stiles looked up as a woman walked out from the edge of the forest; she froze as she saw him. He let his eyes drift to the crossbow in her hands and then to the arrow next to him. He could feel her eyes on him, he felt Scott stiffen under his hands. He gave him a reassuring squeeze and looked up at the woman.

Kate’s face melted into horror, she brought her hand over her mouth, shaking slightly. “I-I thought it was a deer. I-I didn’t know!”

She walked toward them reaching out touch Scott, but Stiles instantly stood over Scott protectively. For a minute Kate’s face twisted into annoyance before it was replaced by worry. “I-Is he okay? I-I’ll take him to the hospital.”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’m taking him.” His eyes drifted down to the crossbow. “Hunting is illegal in this part of the forest.”

Kate’s fingers tightened over the crossbow, but she smiled seductively at Stiles and took a step forward. “How would you know that? I haven’t seen you here before.” She placed her free hand on his chest. “I’m sure I’d remember someone as cute as you.”

Stiles looked down at her hands. “Are you hitting on me?”

Kate’s fingers stroked his chest and she grinned, leaning in closer. “Yes, and if I am?”

Stiles smiled and placed his hands on top of hers. He leaned in closer and smirked. “Then back the fuck off because that’s disgusting, and I’m pretty sure it’d count as pedophilia with your age.” He pushed her away him. “What are you, forty? I’m not even legal! That’s just bad touch area dude!”

Kate’s smile dropped and twisted into something sinister before she concealed it. “Fine then.” She gritted out. She offered Scott a passing glance as she walked back the way she had come from. “Get him to the hospital.”

“People your age shouldn’t be hunting anyways! You’ll end with a sprained waist and back!” Stiles shouted to her back, grinning as she twitched. He turned to Scott and went over to him. Grabbing him, he walked him to the car and sat him down in the passenger seat.  Scott waited until they were driving to stop pretending. He turned to look at Stiles and smiled. “I can’t believe you said that to her!”

Stiles grinned. “I’m just a badass dude.” His smile dropped. “That was Kate Argent, wasn’t it.”

“Yeah.”

“Is she always like that?” His hands tightened over the steering wheel. “Hunting you guys? Without any reason?”

Scott grimaced. “Yeah....but why are you asking?” He turned to look at Stiles, frowning.

Stiles eyes narrowed. “No reason really. Never mind, tell me where your pack is, I need to get you back to them. Your pack needs to see you. They probably felt what happened to you, and if you don’t want them running into the psycho bitch with a crossbow and finger more than ready to shoot, you’ll go to them.”

“They’ll be at the Hale house.”

“...Dude you mean that burned out shell?” Scott nodded. Stiles blankly stared at Scott. “Seriously? How is that even a place to meet up? Are you asking for people to figure out that you guys get hairy during a full moon?”

Scott shrugged. “Nobody’s figured it out so far.”

Stiles shook his head and focused his eyes on the road. “Then Beacon Hills is full of fucking morons.”

-.-.-.-.-

The pack all tensed as they heard the unfamiliar sound of a car rocking down the beaten path to the house. Derek emerged from the house and stood on the porch, his hands clenching tightly as the blue jeep pulled to a rough stop in front of the house.

Scott stumbled out of the car, almost falling on his face. Isaac quickly steadied him and the rest of the pack crowed around him, touching him. Making sure his he was alright, Derek’s eyes drifted back to Stiles as he climbed out of his car. He awkwardly stood to the side and bit his lips. He slowly waved. “Hey.”

Derek was down the steps before Stiles could even blink and crowding into his personal space. Derek growled down to him. “What the hell are you doing with my pack?”

Stiles gulped, Scott unsteadily pushed himself to stand next to Stiles. “Derek, no! He saved me from Kate!”

“I’m supposed to believe he was just there? What exactly were you doing?” Derek said as he glared.

Stiles blushed and scuffed his shoes against the dirt. “I-I um had t-to buy...p-p-pads and t-tampons f-for Allison and Lydia.” He mumbled out, his face flushing even redder.  “Because it happens once a month and they need them and oh my god, please stop me from talking.” Stiles groaned and cupped his face.

Scott grinned and turned to look at his pack. “You should have seen it! Kate tried to seduce Stiles and he told her to back the off because it was pedophilia!” Scott laughed and clutched his stomach. “It was hilarious, her face! Then he told her that she shouldn’t be hunting in her age or she’d sprain something!”

Erica choked out laughing, leaning on Boyd for support, who had covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Isaac’s face reddened with the force of his laughter, happy tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Jackson snorted and he gasped, trying to gather more air but kept failing as he laughed again. Derek let out a choked sound but coughed, he could feel the smile beginning to tug at his lips. He forced it down, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from shining in amusement.

Peter grinned and stared at Stiles. “Oh I like you.”

Stiles took an unconscious step back, his back touching the hood of his jeep. He sighed in his relief as his phone went off. He quickly picked it up. _“Where the fuck are you, Stilinski?”_

“Well hello to you too, Lydia. Your voice is as lovely as always.” Stiles loosely crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against his jeep, his phone hanging lazily from his fingers.

 _“Stiles, what happened? I swear Stilinski, if you’re bleeding out somewhere I’m going kill you._ ”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I don’t do that all the time.” When silence rang out through the line he sighed “Okay fine I do that, but I’m not bleeding this time, I swear I’ll tell you when I get back, okay? In the meantime get some flour and sugar out and add anything you guys want. I’ll bake you guys something when I get back.” He smiled as he heard rustling on the other side.

 _“Stiles? Why did Lydia just shove her phone at me and run away?”_ Danny’s voice spoke in confusion.

“I promised I’d bake you guys something...Danny, make sure she doesn’t add anything weird like last time.”

Lydia’s voice yelled back. _“I was experimenting and testing your skill level!_ ”

“You gave me raw chicken Lydia.”

_“And it was delicious!”_

“Danny?”

Danny’s chuckle twinkled through the phone. _“Don’t worry, I’m on it. See you soon, okay?”_

“Yeah, bye.” He hung up his phone and shook his head, smiling. He looked up at the pack in front of him. His gaze settled on Derek, his head tilted. “Why was Scott just running blindly while Kate was chasing him?”

Derek frowned. “What?”

Stiles blinked. “He was blindly running. Without a plan he would have died on the street if I wasn’t there. I don’t understand. Haven’t you taught them ways to lose hunters? To not travel alone when there are hunters around?”

The pack tensed, they looked at Stiles and then turned to look at Derek. They all took a step back, gulping. “Well he’s going to die.”

“Shut up Jackson! Don’t draw attention to us!” Isaac hissed as he jabbed Jackson in the stomach.

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “Whatever I’ve taught them is none of your concern.”

Stiles frowned. “It is, when it means the difference between life and dying on the streets from wolfsbane. How would they even explain that one? Oh these black lines? And the black sludge I’m puking out? Don’t worry about it, it’s normal!” Stiles scoffed “Yeah that would go over well, wouldn’t it?”

Derek growled. “Are you trying to say I can’t take care of my pack?”

“No, what I’m asking is do you even know what you’re doing?”

In the next second Derek had grabbed Stiles, his fists clenching into the material of Stiles plaid shirt and slammed him into his jeep.

Stiles groaned as his back very painfully met his jeep. “Do you slam everyone into every surface you can find or am I just special?”

Derek snarled. “If you call being a little shit special, then you are.”

Stiles grinned and met Derek’s gaze. “Aw I bet you make all the girls swoon with that attitude.”

Derek glared did this little shit never shut up? His eyes drifted to the sliver of skin near the neck that had become exposed, showing some ink. He paused and leaned in closer, and he let his fingers lightly touch the inked line, letting them drift lower-

“Oh my god! Stop molesting me!”

Derek froze and looked down startled. “What?”

Stiles blushed and tried to push Derek’s shoulders to make him move. “Y-You just f-felt me up! Right now! Oh my god, get off of me!”

Derek flung himself away from Stiles. “I didn’t molest you.” He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Stiles fixed his shirt, his cheeks still flaming in embarrassment. “No but you felt up my neck...I’m just going to go now. Go home yeah, I’m just going to go before some more unwanted touching occurs. Bye.” With that said Stiles ran back into his jeep and quickly sped away from them.

Derek watched the tail lights flicker out of view before he turned to look at his pack. He frowned as he found them all staring at him blankly. “What?”

Scott gaped stupidly. “Dude, I can’t believe you just molested him!”

Derek nostrils flared. “I didn’t molest him.”

Isaac blinked. “You felt him up.”

Peter smirked. “Why dear nephew, I didn’t know you had such an…interesting type. But has he quite a mouth, doesn’t he Derek?”

Jackson’s face contorted into disgust. “That’s your type?”

Erica grinned seductively. “Oh I don’t know Jackson, he seems like he’d be fun to play with.”

Boyd merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“I. Did. Not. Molest. Him.”

More sceptical eyebrows rose up.

Derek growled. “I DIDN’T FEEL ANYONE UP!”

-.-.-.-.-

Danny looked up as the door to his room opened. He stared as Stiles stumbled into his room and collapsed on top of him. Danny sighed and went back to reading. “You better not get blood on my sheets, Stiles.”

“It’s dried blood, it’ll just flake off.” Stiles muttered absently, using Danny’s stomach as a pillow.

Danny’s eyes trailed over the words on the page. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles stared up at the ceiling. “Danny, what do you think about Derek Hale?”

“Objectively he’s hot.”

“But?”

“But he has too many issues to even touch. He needs to heal before a relationship can even happen.” Danny’s eyes drifted down to Stiles. “Why do you care?”

“No reason...” Danny’s eyebrow rose. “Danny?”

“Yes?”

“Am I attractive to gay guys?” Danny rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles off of him, his lips quirked upwards as Stiles let out a flailing squawk as he fell off the bed. A second later Stiles’ head popped up; he pouted. “Rude.”

Danny laughed and shook his head. “Tell me what brought this on?”

Stiles blushed. “Well...um Derek Hale might have...molested me?”

Danny’s eyes widened.“What?”

Both of them jerked towards the door, Lydia and Allison stood frozen by the threshold of the door. Lydia’s eye twitched. “What. Did. You. Say?”

“Oh my god.”

Lydia clenched her hands together tightly. “Derek Hale did what?”

Danny groaned. “Derek Hale is going to die.”

Stiles quickly got up and went towards Lydia. “Lydia dude calm down! Nothing happened! He might have just felt up my neck but I think it was because he got distracted by my tattoo, and like, you can’t blame him! Because I know I would too, so it wasn’t really his fault and where are you going Lydia! Lydia!”

Lydia grinned charmingly. “Allison, get your crossbow ready. We’re going to go wolf hunting!”

Allison smiled chillingly. “I’ll even dip it in wolfsbane!”

“Oh my god. DANNY HELP!”

Danny sighed and rubbed his face. “Coming!”


	4. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Lydia Martin is a Banshee.....well then excuse me while I throw things because now I have to change stuff >: [ on a side wow just wow o_o. Enjoy!

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 4: Change**

The next morning Stiles hummed to himself as he took a left over slice of cake from the fridge. He grinned; the perfect way to start a morning; more so when one had prevented a siege from befalling clueless Alphas.  He was awesome, he was awesome in human form; he was the god of awesome. He opened his mouth to a take a bite but froze, his eyes widening in realization. He quickly looked around; where were Lydia and Allison?!

“Fuck.” Stiles turned. “DANNY-OH MY GOD!” He clutched his chest as inches from his face stood, no not stood, it was way more menacing. Who the hell could stand in a menacing way? Derek fucking Hale could. “Oh my god my heart, holy god, I think you just cut my life expectancy down to drastically low numbers. So not cool dude, not cool at all...” Stiles paused and blinked. “Did you just break and enter into my house?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “Do you ever shut up? Don’t call me dude.”

“Actually, no I don’t. You’d be surprised, I think I even talk in my sleep...you’d have to ask Danny though, I usually sleep with him. Have you met Danny? Because you should, you’d love him because everyone loves Danny and if you don’t then that’s a sign of evil and there is something wrong with you and you didn’t answer my question and oh look you brought a minion! Hey! Isaac?”

Isaac blinked. “Um? Hello?”

Stiles grinned. “So what can I do for you fine gentleman....wolves, werewolves?”

Derek leaned closer to Stiles and grinned, letting his canines lengthen. “Get out of my town.”

Stiles leaned back and paused to think, his forehead wrinkling. “Do you own this town?” He glanced up at Derek. “No?” He planted his hands firmly on the table and leaned forward, his eyes meeting Derek’s directly, he smirked. “I guess it’s not your town then.”

Derek snarled. “IT’S MY TERRITORY!”

“The logic of wolves applies to wolves and other supernatural creatures, but not to humans. To humans, your territory is the Hale Preserve and your home. Everything else is free game. And that’s the thing, most creatures would stay away from claimed territory but that hasn’t been the case here.” Stiles tilted his head, his eyes suddenly aging, darkening. “Do you even know why?”

“No.” Derek gritted out his hands clenching tightly at his sides.

“Instability. The instability of your pack. You aren’t a fully functioning unit, and you know that’s the truth. It makes others think that they can take this place. You know what packs are suppose to be like so why is yours so damaged? But it’s not just instability, some of it is just crazy evil-” Derek let out a growl, his eyes bleeding. He jumped over the counter, fisted the hoodie into his hands, and slammed Stiles into the wall. “Don’t you ever talk about my family or I will kill you.”

Stiles met Derek’s gaze, searching, the same age and darkness filtering through before he blinked and it was gone. He nodded. “Sorry.”

The Alpha frowned because there was no lie in that.

Stiles continued, "I won't bring it up again."

"Why?"

Stiles shrugged. “I know when things are off-limits. I swear I won't ever go there, I promise."

What the hell was wrong with kid? If he knew of his weak point he should be exploiting it, using it to harm Derek, to destroy his pack, not swearing to never bring it up again. Not vehemently promising to stay away from it, with so much conviction that there was no lie within his words.

Stiles chewed his lip. “So did you come to slam me into a wall? Or was there any other reason for coming here?”

Derek twitched, brought out of his thoughts. He sneered and let go him. "Isaac. We're leaving come."

Wait!” Isaac froze and hesitantly peeked over his shoulder, Stiles smiled. “Give me second, okay?” The beta blinked, his eyes following Stiles around the kitchen. Stiles came back and handed Isaac a plastic container. “Here, you’re hungry, aren’t you? Sure cake isn’t the healthiest option in the morning, but seriously, I don’t think your little wolf heart will care. But don’t tell Lydia I gave you the last piece of cake or she’ll kill me.”

The beta blinked and looked down at the containe.r “Um...I-thank you?”

Stiles chuckled. “No worries dude, see you later.”

“Isaac!”

Isaac jumped. “Coming!”

Derek paused as his phone vibrated. He twitched and picked it up. “What.”  Although Stiles couldn’t hear the conversation he saw both the wolves tense and when Isaac jerked his head to him, his eyes widening, he knew he was screwed. Like, royally screwed.

 Fuck.

Stiles braced himself for what he knew was coming. He winced as his back met the wall with a thud. “Why hello wall, we meet again.”

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and flinched at the sheer amount of anger and hatred radiating off of the Alpha, his eyes had bled to a startling red. Derek snarled. “Was this you’re plan? To keep me here?”

“How does that even work? You came to _me!_ You broke into my house. How the fuck could I even plan that? ” Stiles tried to wiggle out of the Alpha’s grip. He stilled as the grip on his shoulders became tighter. Stiles grimaced, yeah that was going to leave a bruise on his Edward Cullen comparable pale skin.

Derek snarled. “You didn’t know? So explain why two of your _team mates_ are at the Hale house.”

Well fuck.

Stiles leaned his head back against the wall, unknowingly exposing his throat to Derek. Derek’s eyes trailed the pale column that was suddenly before him. Derek grinded his teeth together and forced himself to look away. Stiles looked heavenward, up to the ceiling and closed his eyes, sighing. He opened his eyes and looked back at Derek. “I didn’t think they’d go there.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed, his grip further tightening. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Do you think I’m an idiot? You can’t lie to a werewolf.”

“But you’re not disclosing something. You can’t lie to a werewolf but you can find ways around that, like now.”

Stiles winced and bit his lip. “I know why they’re there but I didn’t know they’d go.”

Derek growled. “Why is that?”

“You don’t want to know.” Stiles placed his hands on top of Derek’s and gently pried them off of his shoulders. “The longer we stay here, the more of a chance Lydia will bring hell...and probably make your wolves submit to her.” He muttered. But before Derek could question him, Stiles had turned. “DANNY!”

Danny stumbled down from the stairs, his hair disarrayed. He blurrily blinked, looking around in a panic. “What’s wrong?!”

Stiles quickly went towards Danny and placed his hands on Danny’s shoulders. “Hey dude calm down, nothing is here, okay?”

Danny blinked, his hysteria fading away. “No hunters? No monsters?”

“Yeah.”

Danny sagged against Stiles, his head leaning on his shoulder, the fight having been drained out of him. “Damn it Stilinski, I hate you.”

Stiles snorted. “Please, you love me.” He looked down at Danny, his eyebrow raising. “And seriously, were your boxers going to save me?”

“Shut up. I panicked alright.”

“Danny, that won’t help anyone. You have weapons, remember that next time.”

“Yeah I promise I will.” Danny mumbled into Stiles shoulder. “So nothing is trying to kill us?”

“Yeah.” Stiles chewed his lip. “But we have a problem.”

Danny’s head jerked up. “What?”

Stiles cringed. “Lydia and Allison are at the Hale house.”

“Shit.”

Stiles nodded. “Come on, we got to stop the apocalypse from descending on clueless werewolves.”

Isaac and Derek both stared at the two humans, Isaac tilted his head. “Why are you exaggerating so much? I mean she can’t be that bad.”

Stiles smirked. “We aren’t exaggerating. A normal Lydia Martin is enough to bring grown men to their knees, crying and traumatizing them. A vengeful Lydia Martin is the apocalypse, more so with backup in the form of Allison Argent.”

Derek growled, growing impatient, and grabbed the back of Stiles hoodie, hauling him through the door like Stiles didn’t weigh anything. “We’re taking my car.” He let go of Stiles once they had reached where his car was parked.

Stiles stared at the beauty before him, his mouth hanging open. “Can I-”

“No.” Derek didn’t even glance back at Stiles as he unlocked the Camaro.

Stiles’ face collapsed. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Rude. You could have waited for me to finish.”

“Get in. Before I rip your throat out. With. My. Teeth.

Stiles promptly got into the passenger seat. Not because Derek said that, because he wanted to, alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The Camaro slid to a rough stop, the gravel spraying from the force of the stop. Derek’s hand tightened around the steering wheel, making the plastic creak as he saw the sight before him. Isaac let out a whimper and hunched down in the backseat.

Stiles groaned and quickly got out of the car running towards the Hale house. “Lydia!”

Derek unclenched his hands and followed after Stiles. His betas instantly crowded around him, all whimpering and baring their throats for him. He forced himself to take a deep breath and restrain his emotions, reached out and offered each his betas a soothing touch. He turned to look at the scene before him.

Bulldozers, cranes, and dump trucks whirled to life around the Hale house. Unknown men in hardhats walked around his house, leaving foreign scents in their wake. They were going to tear apart the only reminder he had of his family. They were going to destroy his home.

“It wasn’t hard you know, to get your house condemned.” Everyone whirled their heads up. Lydia smiled coldly and inspected her nails lazily.

Derek let out a growl stood before her. Lydia merely raised her eyebrow at him and sneered. “Be careful, rabid dogs get put down Hale.”

Behind him Peter snorted and grinned. He made a mental reminder to throw Peter into the nearest tree during the next training session. Multiple trees.

“Lydia!” Stiles ran forward, putting himself between Derek and her. He frowned. “Lydia, I thought we talked about this.”

“You talked. I neither agreed nor disagreed Stilinski.” She turned to glare at Derek. Derek stiffened behind him, his betas tensed along with him. “Whatever Hale gets is retribution for angering me.” She smiled frigidly. “Surprising, isn’t it? What humans can do? Ah but you wouldn’t know that, would you Hale? Because you don’t think humans can do much.”

Derek clenched his hands together, his claws extending and biting into the flesh of his palms. “So what, you decided to destroy my house because I underestimated you?”

Lydia laughed a sharp sound that stung his ears. “Not just your house Hale.” She leaned forward and smiled frostily. “I’m going to destroy your pack as well.”

“ _Lydia._ ” She froze at the tone in Stiles voice. The sheer amount of steel and force behind it had her whirling around to look at him.

Stiles fisted his hands tightly enough that they turned white, his eyes bore into hers steadily. “You will stop this.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“But-”

“You will stop this. Now Lydia. There is no argument to be made. Stop. It. Now.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes, her mouth scowling. “Fine.” She turned and stomped back towards the house.

Stiles clenched his jaw together. “Danny. Go after her. Make sure she does as she’s told.”

Danny nodded and quickly went after Lydia.

Stiles closed his eyes, his chest rapidly moving from the force of his breaths. He roughly ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Although he couldn’t see it behind him, the all betas stared at him, open mouthed and wide eyed at his display. Expect Boyd. Boyd merely blinked a few more times, startled, and his eyebrows went up a few centimetres past their resting place. Derek roughly swallowed. Stiles head jerked up and he quickly looked up. “Fuck.”

He swiftly stood in front of Derek, the Alpha looked down at the hands on him and glared. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Shut up.” Stiles snarled and forced Derek’s head down into his neck. Derek froze, stilling entirely.

“Holy shit.” Scott gaped, his jaw dropping open further. But the rest of the betas were all in a similar position, their jaws so unhinged they might as well not have been attached at all.

Jackson blinked. “He’s fucking crazy.”

“What. Are. You. Doing.” Derek snarled into Stiles neck.

“Saving your life. Now shut the fuck up and let me be your human shield.”

 Not even a second later, an arrow embedded itself into the ground by their feet. Derek stilled, he hadn’t even sensed another person nor heard anything. Stiles glanced over his shoulder as he spoke. “Allison, come here. Now.”

Allison stepped out from the tree line and walked forward, glaring. “I could have shot you Stiles!”

Stiles grinned. “Well then it’s good you changed the trajectory. Put the bow down please.”

Allison scowled but did as she was told and put her bow down and stepped away from it. Once Stiles was sure that Derek wasn’t going to get shot again he stepped away from the Alpha and went over to Allison. Danny ran towards him. “Stiles, you okay?” He quickly checked Stiles over. Lydia slowly walked over to stand next to Allison.

“I’m fine Danny. Care to explain what you two are doing?”

Lydia sneered and crossed her arms over her chest. Allison glared. “He molested you!”

Derek twitched, his jaw ticking. “I didn’t molest anyone.”

“You kind of did.” Scott muttered as he looked up at the sky, rocking on his heels. Derek ignored Scott, he’d deal with him later.

“Oh my god!” Stiles threw his hands up into the air in irritation. He turned to look at the two girls. “Seriously? No seriously?”

Lydia glared venomously. “Yes seriously.”

“Ugh! You know what, fine, I’ll make it even.” Stiles resolutely stomped over to Derek and threw his arms around Derek.

He was hugging. He was hugging Derek. Hale.

Derek went rigid, his arms stilled next to him. He blinked slowly.

“Yeah, fucking crazy.”

Stiles stepped away and turned to look at his friends, his mouth thinning into a line. “There I molested Derek Hale. We are even now, no more trying to kill him or destroy his life.”

Lydia looked at him incredulously. “Really?”

“Look at him. What I did was molestation.”

Lydia looked Derek up and down. “I see your point. Fine, we’ll stop.”

Stiles nodded. “Good, come on, let’s get going.” 

Derek unfroze and turned to look at them as they made their way past him. “Why’d you stop them?” He couldn’t stop the question from tumbling out between his lips.

Stiles stopped and turned to look at Derek, his eyes aging and darkening once again “Because no one should be allowed to destroy your home. The only one who is allowed to is you and only when you feel like it’s time. I’m sorry for what they did, for what they tried to do.”  He offered him a small smile before he walked away.

Derek blinked and watched him walk away. All the wolves listened, their ears picking up the voices of the humans that had left.

_“You’re more of an idiot Stiles than I thought capable.”_

_“Huh? What’d I do Lydia?”_

_“....You put a werewolf to your neck.”_

_“Oh my god. I put a werewolf to my neck. DANNY, I PUT A WEREWOLF TO MY NECK!”_

Jackson snorted .“Like I said, crazy.”

“He saved me Jackson! I like him.” Scott said as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Jackson.

“Doesn’t make him any less crazy, McCall.”

“...I think he’s nice.” Isaac muttered as he stared down at the container in his hands.

Erica smirked. “I want to play with him.”

“He’s different.” Boyd quietly stated.

Peter grinned. “Oh I like him, can we keep him?”

Derek blinked. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek lay awake later that night back at the old Hale house staring up at the sky through the collapsed ceiling. His mind twisted itself, replaying the events that had occurred continuously; they whirled around inside his head.

He didn’t understand.

None of it made sense to him.

Why they fought.

Why they chose not to remain oblivious to this world; his world.

How they managed to survive in it.

But the thing he was unable to even grasp, to even comprehend, the paradox that he could not decipher was Stiles Stilinski. The one who made no scent, who had the most infuriating mouth he had ever known, who had unknowingly bared his throat to him, the one with inked skin, the one who had shielded him.

Derek frowned; no, he had to stop thinking about him.

 It didn’t matter.

He didn’t have the need to solve him because he wouldn’t stay here. He was-They- were going to leave Beacon Hills in a week. There wasn’t any need to unravel him.

Derek turned to his side and closed his eyes. It didn’t matter.

Nothing had changed.

Nothing was going to change.


	5. Prepare for War

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 5: Prepare for War**

 “Have any of you given thought about how to get rid of the humans?”

The teenage betas turned to look at him, all blinking stupidly. Derek fought the urge to slam his head against the wall. Scott bowed his head and scuffed his sneakers against the ground. “Do we have to?” He said, sounding like a petulant child that had been chastised. “Stiles seems really nice and Allison.....” Scott raised his head and sighed blissfully, letting his eyes glaze over.

Scratch that- he would throw his betas against the wall, maybe off a mountain. “ _Yes._ ” Derek hissed out. “And don’t forget that, that _girl_ is an _Argent_.”

Scott’s bottom lip jutted out into a childish pout. “But she’s not in the family anymore.” He muttered childishly.

“And Stiles makes good cake.” Everyone turned to stare at Isaac blandly. Isaac shrugged. “It was like an orgasm in my mouth.”

Erica glared. “Why did you just get cake?”

“It’s the curls and his innocent face which makes everyone want to baby him, but the truth is, it’s a lie. A big fat lie.” Scott stated.

“So why didn’t you share it?” Erica questioned.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “What part of orgasm in my mouth do you not understand? Why would I share that?”

Peter practically gleamed. “Did you hear that Derek? He knows how to bake! Is that not just precious?”

This was his pack.

Derek clenched his hands together tightly. “ENOUGH! We need a plan, and I don’t care if someone bakes a good cake.” He turned to glare at Isaac, now hunched, and then venomously turned to Scott, who flinched. “Or that you have some stupid infatuation. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” The betas replied in unison, and if Scott and Isaac sounded disappointed and dejected he paid no mind to it.

“Alright. There is an abandoned water treatment facility a few miles away from Beacon Hills. I want all of you to lure them there any way possible and then we trap them there.”

Scott’s eyes widened .“For how long?!” He squeaked out, his voice going high pitched.

The Alpha shrugged. “Depends.”

“ON WHAT?!”

“However long it takes them to give up their foolishness. Maybe hours or days, it’s all on them.”

Scott frowned. “B-But we can’t! It’s not right!”

Derek growled. “Do you want them to get involved in the shit that goes on around here? Do you want them to end up permanently injured? Dead? Rather than having to tough it out for a few days until they leave?”

The betas all turned to look at each other for a few minutes before they all turned to him nodding. “Okay.”

Derek closed his eyes and opened them looking over everyone. “Erica, you bring Stilinski. Scott Mahealani, Boyd Martin and Jackson and Isaac, you get the Argent. Do whatever it takes to get them there.” He nodded and watched as his betas ran off into the forest.

“Derek, aren’t you forgetting someone?”

His eyes drifted to Peter who grinned smugly. Derek snorted and turned to go back into the Hale House “Not anyone worth remembering.”

“I am wounded dear nephew! How could you forget your uncle?”

Derek paused at the threshold of the door. “The uncle that I remember is dead. He died in the fire.” He looked over his shoulder. “The only thing you share with him is his face.”

Peter grinned darkly. “But why did he die Derek? Why did everyone die?”

Derek didn’t answer. But then again, he never did.

-.-.-.-.-

Danny looked at the various pieces of electronic equipment, his brow furrowed. Did they need night motion sensors? Sure the wards that had been put up worked, but extra precaution couldn’t hurt. Maybe they could spring for some extra cameras around the house as well? He would need to bring that up with everyone later. He let his eyes drift over everything, making notes of things that might have been useful to everyone. Danny stiffened as a hand heavily pressed against his shoulder. He slowly turned his head.

Scott grinned warmly. “Hey Danny.”

“Scott.”

Scott looked over his shoulder. “You like electronics?”

“.....I guess.”

"Oh! That’s so cool! Hey, my X-Box has been a little spazzy on me. You think you could look at it?”

Danny frowned. “You came here to ask me to fix your X-Box?”

The beta wilted “No.” He said glumly, he huffed and straightened himself out, looking serious. “I need you to come with me.”

“I don’t think so. I’m just going-”

The hand on his shoulder tightened threateningly. “I wasn’t really asking, Danny.”

-.-.-.-.-

Lydia adjusted her various shopping bags as she reached into her pocket to reapply her lips gloss. She opened her compact mirror and meticulously applied it. She checked over her general appearance smirked in satisfaction. She snorted. “You aren’t exactly well versed in stealth.”

Boyd appeared next to her, he blinked down at her. They stared at each other blankly for a few minutes. “Let me guess, you’re so called ‘Alpha’ wants to detain all of us until we say we’ll leave and you are here to escort me.” Boyd’s eyebrow rose.

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’ll go with you, but first I need to go to a few more shops. Until then, make use of your super strength and hold my bags.” She thrust the bags into Boyd’s arms and walked past him jauntily.

He looked down at the bags and turned to watch the girl. Lydia didn’t even pause as she continued down the sidewalk. “The faster we finish this the faster you can put your pathetic little plan into motion.” Boyd shrugged and trailed after her, less work getting her there then.

-.-.-.-.-

Allison took a deep breath and focused. She kept herself steady. The wind blew, gently caressing grass blades and tree leaves into motion. Her bangs blew along with it, swaying which way the wind dictated. But she noticed none of that; she kept her eyes zeroed in on the target, her bow stretched tight in position. Her fingers itched with the impulsive need to shoot but she kept it down masterfully. waiting for the right moment to release like she had been taught. She skillfully let the arrow go watching as it landed dead center. She sneered, a bitter taste flooding into her mouth, just like she had been taught.

She jerked her head up wildly and quickly withdrew another arrow, her gaze filtering through the edge of the forest. Her eyes narrowed and she released another arrow.

“Motherfucker!”

Allison smiled and reached for another arrow, readying it. “I suggest you come out and show yourself or I’ll shoot again.”

Jackson and Isaac both emerged from the tree line. Jackson growled and yanked the arrow in his shoulder out roughly, glaring at the archer. “You fucking shot me with an arrow!” Isaac snickered. “Fuck you Lahey!”

She grinned darkly. “And guess what, I’m going to do it again.”

-.-.-.-.-

Stiles grumbled and started to load his jeep up with groceries. You would think that teenage girls would be more health conscious but apparently not. They managed to pig out like a fucking trucker making a two week long haul down to Mexico. Allison and Lydia ate more than Danny and Stiles did combined! And do not get him started on their once a month cycle of pure evil where they just devoured everything thing one minute and then in the next were sobbing in pain that had both Danny and him making themselves scarce or barricading themselves in a room with provisions.

Next time he was going to bring Danny or Allison to help because this actually hurt. He could feel his muscles screaming in protest as they strained to pick up the deceiving bags that concealed their true weight in lies and white plastic. Stiles panted as he shoved the last of his bags into the back and wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his brow.

“Nice workout.”

Stiles quickly turned and planted himself against his jeep. “Oh my god!”

Erica grinned predatorily. “Why hello Stiles.”

“Yo! Derek’s creepy beta, what brings you out into the daylight at a normal grocery store that has witnesses and cameras?”

The beta’s grin became more stretched. She slowly looked around deliberately before turning back to him. “I see no one around, oh and those cameras you see up there? Totally just for show.”

Stiles gulped. “You didn’t answer my question. Why are you here?”

Erica laughed a little. “Oh, no reason. I just wanted to play.” She walked toward him and looked over his shoulder. “That’s a lot of food.”

“Yeah well teenagers you know, it must be worse for teenage wolves I’m thinking. I mean you guys must eat a lot to keep up all the energy you burn with all the jumping, running, being all, you know, supernaturally and stuff.”

The beta grinned, amused, and plucked up the crowbar that he kept in his trunk. She whirled it through her fingers effortlessly and turned so her mouth was right next to his ear. “I think I would have enjoyed playing with you for a while longer.”

“Hey! I mean, is there a reason we can’t? I mean I bet you’re good at WOW or COD. Maybe we can play an old school RPG? Huh, you up for that? We pop some popcorn, open a bag of chips with lots of pop and just lay back and kill some virtually baddies that aren’t Stiles? Doesn’t that sound awesome?”

She sighed sadly. “But orders are orders.”

“They don’t have to be! Don’t they want to make you do the exact opposite? You can rebel and stick it to your Alpha! Tell him to shove his orders!” Stiles blabbed. His eyes widened as the crowbar came closer to his face. “OH MY GOD! NOT MY FACE!” A flash of searing hot pain travelled across his cheek bone, throbbing a second later into a pulsing rhythm, his head hitting the back of the jeep from the impact, jarring his teeth and rattling them. As the darkness edged his vision he seriously hoped his nose wasn’t broken because fuck, he did not want a nose job no matter what any asshole said. His nose was fucking cute.

 -.-.-.-.-

Erica lazily sat on the Jeep, swinging her legs back and forth as she chomped down on a red apple. “I won.”

Scott frowned as he herded Danny towards the door. “It wasn’t a game Erica.” He yanked open the door and threw Danny inside and grimaced as the boy yelped. “Sorry!”

“If you’re sorry maybe you should let me out!”

“Sorry, can’t do that!” Scott quickly pulled the door shut. He glanced around “Where is everyone else?”

Erica shrugged. “Derek will be here soon and the rest of them whenever they get here.”

Both betas turned as the sound of a black, sleek Camaro drifted down the road. The car roughly pulled to a stop, spraying gravel and dirt. Derek gracefully got out and glanced at the two of them. Peter slowly got out as well.

“Two down.” Erica said as she flashed Derek a seductive grin. “And I was totally first.”

They all turned as Boyd pulled up next to them in the black SUV. Lydia primly got of the car and glared at them in disdain. Scott turned as Boyd climbed out. “What took so long?”

Boyd shrugged “Shopping.” He turned and stood next to Lydia, staring her down.

She narrowed her eyes at him, huffing. She turned her heel and gracefully walked towards the abandoned building. She stood in front of the large iron door and turned to stare at them. “Well, is this going to open itself?”

Boyd sighed and marched up to the door and easily yanked it open. He stood by its side and waved her in with a flourish of his hand. Lydia rolled her eyes and when inside, Boyd gently shut the door and walked back to his pack. “ _I’m going to set you all on fire_.” She muttered behind the door.

Peter smirked. “You went shopping?”

“....She agreed to come if I helped. It was easier than abducting her.”

Scott pouted. “Next time I get the easy one. I felt so bad dragging Danny around.”

Boyd snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “If you want to lug around all of the clothes that she buys and listen to her talk about textures, materials, patterns and other shit, then go ahead.” 

Everyone turned to look at the road as Jackson’s Porsche screeched to a halt before them. Almost instantaneously, the door was ripped open as Jackson reached into the back and pulled out a bound and gagged Allison. Scott gaped. “Dude!”

“SHUT UP, MCCALL!” Jackson snarled, his fangs lengthening as he dragged Allison towards the facility. He tore open the gate and tossed her inside, slamming the door so hard that the foundation shook from the force.

Isaac got out of the car and went towards everyone, grinning wildly. Scott turned to him. “What’s wrong with him?”

The teenager let out a laugh. “She shot him in the ass!”

Scott choked. “Seriously?!”

Isaac nodded, his face streaming with tears. “It was hilarious!”

Erica burst out laughing, soon everyone had joined. Even Derek’s usual scowl twitched up into a sort of smile. Jackson growled. “FUCK YOU, IT WASN’T FUNNY!”

Peter shook his head. “But it is my dear boy.”

Derek coughed. “Enough.” The laughter slowly diminished into little snorts and chuckles. “How did it go?”

Scott smiled. “I got Danny. I didn’t have to rough him up or anything.”

Boyd stared blandly at him but Derek could see the glimmer of amusement. “Lydia agreed in exchange for carrying her shopping bags.”

Isaac took a few ragged breaths still giggling a little. “Allison was a little harder but Jackson took one for the team so I could sneak up on her. In the ass.” Isaac returned to his full blown out laughter while leaning onto Scott for support, who wasn’t doing much better. Boyd chuckled quietly in the corner as Erica threw her head back and roared. Even Peter seemed to be enjoying himself.

 Jackson scowled. “I hope she shoots all you in the dick.”

Derek shook his head. “Erica?”

Erica grinned. “I knocked him out and stole his jeep!”

Scott stopped laughing and turned to look at her in horror. “You knocked him out?!”

She grinned, displaying her canines. “With a crowbar!”

“He isn’t dead, right?” Isaac muttered as he glanced up at the building.

Erica snorted. “Please, of course not.”

Derek shrugged. “All right then, I guess we can leave. We’ll come back in two days to talk to them. Until then let’s get back to the house.”

“Derek! We can’t leave them. Stiles is knocked out!”

The Alpha blandly stared at Scott. “He isn’t dying, we can leave him. Let’s go. In the long run, this is the worst that will happen to him.” He got into his car and twisted the key, letting it roar to life. All the betas slowly piled into the cars. Scott turned to give the building one more glance, frowning before he sighed and walked towards the SUV and got in.

-.-.-.-.-

They pulled up to the Hale house a couple of hours later, all in a pleasant mood, the happiness of a plan working thrumming through their veins. Isaac and Scott pushed each other gleefully, laughing in joy.

“Well I’m glad you’re having fun.” Everyone quickly turned to look up, startled. Stiles cocked his head and glared. “After you knocking me out and kidnapping me and my friends. I’m glad you can all still laugh.” Now that he had pointed it out, the stock purple blue bruising stood out on the pale skin of his cheek, blotching at the edges into an angry red, swollen and slightly puffy. Scott and Isaac both winced in empathy.

Allison let out a huff of air and as she cleaned her bow, leaning against the remaining post of the house. In front of her Danny and Lydia lazily sat on the front step next to Stiles. Lydia checked herself out in her compact mirror while Danny looked out at the sky line, leaning on his hands. 

Derek let out a disgusted snarl. “How’d you get out?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dude, do you think we’re stupid? We memorized all the blueprints of all and any abandoned building around, in and near Beacon Hills, so we’d have plans to get out if we were ever trapped. Dude, our backup plans have backups plans, we don’t walk in blind, that’s just fucking stupid.”

The Alpha sneered. “You expect me to believe that you memorized every abandoned blueprint just in case you got locked up?”

Stiles shrugged. “Among other things.” Stiles slowly got up and grabbed a bat from behind him. He twirled it between his long, lithe fingers expertly. He stood in front of Derek and smiled. Before Derek knew what was happening the wooden bat swung against the side of his head, connecting with a disgusting snap. Derek let out a howl of pain and sank to the ground. His wound burned and throbbed in pain.

The betas wolfed out, all snarling, reaching to take out the threat but stopped as arrows and glass bottles were thrown that as soon as they shattered erupted into flames, separating them from their Alpha. They howled in rage, trying to claw through. Derek panted, he could feel the blood dripping down his forehead. “Why isn’t it _healing_?” Derek snarled out.

The front rounded edge of the bat pressed against the bottom his chin, forcing him to look up at the teen. Stiles leaned down until only a few centimeters divided them, he grinned. “This bat is a special mixture of various woods, plants, herbs and charms that can take down various mythical creatures. And as you can see, werewolves are included.”

Derek scowled and tried to blink the blood out of his eyes as he glared at him. Stiles smiled sweetly. “You thought this would be one-sided, didn’t you, _Alpha_ Hale? Oh, so easy getting rid of a bunch of _stupid kids_?” Stiles sneered and leaned impossibly closer to him until he could see the whiskey amber color of his eyes. “But you have no idea what you’ve started Hale. I suggest you prepare for a war because we. Aren’t. Leaving. We've been doing this for longer than you so get used to us being around. We _can_ help. You've just got to get past your issues and _let_ us.”


	6. HUMANS CAN BE PACK?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to tell you that I have a wonderful beta now! kittiekatt, who took the time to read my horrible mess of a chapter, so thank you and I am so grateful for that and you guys should thank her as well because this is now readable. THANK HER!
> 
> Moving on. I need your help my dear readers. I'm planning on writing a oneshot (can't tell you want it is because that would ruin the surprise) and I need you to help me figure out what animal best relates to Teen Wolf Characters. For Derek (guess he'd be a wolf?) Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Scott, Isaac, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Peter, Deaton, and Mrs. McCall (maybe?) and if you want to see others please suggest them and their animal correspondents and I'll see if I can include them. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 6: _HUMANS CAN BE PACK?!_**

“What is he?!”

Deaton blinked, his eyebrow raising as he took in the sight of the werewolves before him. All of them were slightly charred, their clothes singed in some areas and in others pierced and torn, and covered in blood from long healed cuts. But Derek on the other hand had a curious head wound that still sluggishly bled. “Who?”

Derek snarled .“THAT LITTLE SHIT WITH THE BAT! WHAT THE HELL IS HE?”

The vet smiled in amusement. “Ah, you mean Stiles. Human.”

The Alpha growled. “That little fucker can’t be human. Do something about the bleeding because it isn’t stopping.”

Deaton shook his head. “Sit up on the exam table. I’ll be right back.” He said as he walked into the backroom.

“I think they might’ve burned my eyebrows off.” Scott whined as he tried to look at his face.

“Ugh not to mention that they pumped us full of holes, and we didn’t even get close to them!” Isaac muttered as he dusted off his shirt.

The vet re-entered the room and snorted. “They are much more capable than you are willing to give credit. If they weren’t, they wouldn’t have survived as long as they have.”

“But they’re humans!”

Deaton’s eyes sharply swung to Erica. “Humanity does not equal weakness Ms. Reyes.” Erica let her gaze fall to the ground in embarrassment. Deaton shook his head and turned to tend to Derek’s wound. “You may not want to believe it, but they can potentially be much more than a hindrance. Allies, comrades, _pack_ even.”

 “Never. They could never be pack.”  Derek gritted out as his fangs lengthened.

“Why not? Packs have humans; have had them for many millennia. Why will you not have any in yours?” Deaton questioned as he ground together a paste of wolfsbane and various herbs that made Derek’s nose sting.

“Wait. There are _humans_ in packs?!” Scott asked incredulously. The rest of the betas all turned to look at Deaton, their eyes widening in disbelief.

Deaton let out an amused chuckle as he turned to apply the paste. “Yes Scott they are. Humans that run with wolves, fight alongside them, as equals. Humans are needed in packs; they bring together the man and wolf for some, create a balance for others or simply bring peace and humanity to stop the wolves from being consumed by their grief, pain, and hatred. Sometimes they protect the wolves from things that they themselves cannot stop, wolfsbanes is a prime example, getting rid of mountain ash another. But these are merely two things among many.”

“They remind us that we are both man and beast, bring us back when we go too far." Peter added as frowning in thought as he stared up at the ceiling. "Sometimes we forget we are human and solely become focused on the wolf and the humanity slips. For bitten wolves , it is different you think of the wolf as a separate entity but for born wolves, the wolf in us is something that cannot be disconnected. It is easier for you to fight back and return because you’ve spent most of your lives as humans."

 “But why would born wolves lose control? Shouldn’t it be easier to return? I mean, for us, we have trouble shifting, and sometimes we let the wolf take over.” Isaac asked his head tilting to the side in question.

“Ah but that's the thing. You can fight back, can you not? That happened in the beginning when the bite was new, but do you have that problem now? The wolf has settled down, has it not? For all of you the, human side is dominate but for Derek and I the wolf is.”

“But that doesn’t explain why you would find it hard to return.” Boyd stated quietly.

Peter grinned darkly. “When you shift, only primal needs and thoughts occur. You leave behind the mundane thoughts. It’s an escape...salvation when you want it. If you can forget all the _pain,_ all the _anguish,_ why would you want to return? That is where humans come in. They help to remind us of our humanity, that we are both man and beast. Usually the humans within a pack either born in or are bonded in some way to the wolves. It maybe the trust they place in the wolves not to hurt them that brings us back. How something so _weak_ , so _defenceless_ trusts so wholly that brings us back.” Peter shrugged. “Maybe or maybe not, but humans have and always will be an essential part to a pack.”

“Humans are fragile.” Everyone swiftly turned to look at their Alpha. He tensed as he spoke. “To add humans to a pack where the 75% of the wolves can’t even control themselves, and other 25%  is a psychotic, mass-murdering, undead uncle that will probably kill everyone if given chance is asking for death. It isn't right and it isn't fair. We have enough to worry about, without  adding the guilt and the burden of innocent blood on our. Derek snorted “Plus I don’t have time to play babysitter to a bunch of brats when I have six teenage betas and a mass murderer to look after."

“Why nephew. You make it sound like you don’t trust me.” Peter said dramatically as he placed a hand on his chest.

“What gave it away?” Derek deadpanned.

 “Ha, ha, very amusing, Derek. That could almost be classified as humor. Maybe one you’ll become a real boy and actually crack a joke.”

“I’d rather crack your head.”

Isaac snorted and bit his lip smiling. Scott hid his smile in Isaac’s shoulder, Erica giggled, while Boyd’s lip quirked a little, and Jackson smirked. Even Dr. Deaton looked amused by the display. The vet shook his head. “The bat that you were hit with, is a very unique weapon Derek. It is made with various woods infused with a variety of plants and herbs . It is also enchanted with numerous charms, wards, and spells.”

Derek frowned. “What are you trying to say?”

Deaton smiled. “Normally healing wounds inflicted by such a weapon would take time to treat. One would have to acquire very distinctive and rare items. Finding them would take days, months, even and in that time the wound would have slowly spread, decaying your body and draining your life force until you were dead.”

Derek scowled. “Your point?”

“Stiles came in here just before you arrived and handed me these to treat you.” Deaton’s eyes drifted over the pack. “Even after you held him and his friends captive, not to mention the....rather impressive bruise covering his face.”

Scott gaped. “He did? But why? I mean like you said we kidnapped them and he was hit with a crowbar!”

Deaton’s eyebrow rose. “A crowbar?” Erica studiously looked up at the ceiling. Deaton sighed “Stiles is...a very unique individual.”

“You mean fucking crazy.”

“No, Mr. Whittemore, he is, well odd, yes, but that does not mean that he wants to hurt you....any of you.” Deaton’s gaze narrowed. “But that does _not_ mean that he will allow himself to be disregarded nor will he stand by and watch while his friends suffer. What you have started is something that you may not be able to finish.”

Derek looked up at Deaton sneering “If we took care of everything before, four little teenagers won’t be a problem.”

“And that, Derek is precisely why you will not win.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed. “He has magic doesn’t he?”

Deaton smiled.“Yes. He is a spark.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “I thought they were a _fable_ -nothing more than a myth.”

Scott tilted his head. “What’s a spark?”

“A spark is a being that who change fate and density ,through their belief alone. Their belief is their ultimate weapon. But that does not mean that it doesn’t come with a cost. Nothing is without its price. Usually sparks are unable to do magic, but that is where Stiles is an anomaly. He can. Sparks tend to amplify existing magic, so in addition to his natural magic his is quite powerful. But that is not to say he is better or less than his friends. Ms. Martin is a genius who is extremely cunning, ruthless, and exceptional with chemicals. Mr. Mahealani is gifted with computers that has previously gotten into various government databases. And the young Argent is self explanatory.”

“Holy shit.” Scott’s jaw fell open. The rest of the betas stared at Deaton slowly blinking and slightly gaping.

Derek glared. “You didn’t think to tell me before?”

“I seem to recall a certain Alpha slamming the door of my practice before a conversation could progress.” Deaton smiled. “Goodbye Derek.”

The Alpha sneered and got to his feet, leaving the practice swiftly. The rest of the pack followed at a more sedated pace.

Scott bit his lips.  “Derek -maybe we should rethink this."

Derek spun around and snarled. “What was that?”

“I mean! They sound really strong? Like maybe they could help us?” Scott lowered his gaze, mumbling the words.

Derek’s fangs lengthened .“If you ever, ever say that again, I’ll break every bone in your body so it’ll take more than a few minutes to re-knit. Go home.” He turned and walked towards his car.

Scott’s shoulders dejectedly slumped, his face crumbling. “I just want us not to get hurt all the time. I don’t want any more people to die.”

Derek tensed for a moment, then roughly yanked the door open, slamming it closed once seated inside. He sped away from his pack. Scott sighed despondently. Isaac frowned and nudged Scott lightly. “Come on. We’ll get pizza.”

Scott perked up. “Meat lovers?”

Isaac smiled “Of course.” He turned to address the rest of the pack. “You guys want to come?”

 Erica grinned and clasped Boyd’s hand in hers “We’ll join you." Boyd nodded.

Jackson sneered. “Like I want to be near any of you losers.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Come on guys, let's go. Jackson’s got his douche back on.”

Isaac scoffed. “Like it ever comes off.”

Jackson let out a growl and lunged for Isaac, who quickly side stepped and ran off in the other direction. “GET BACK HERE LAHEY!”

The rest of the teenagers laughed and slowly trailed after the two. Peter watched them walk away absently. He grinned. A feral, dark smile taking over his face. “A spark.” He laughed, the sound echoing hauntingly as he looked up at the dark sky, his shoulders still shaking. “Oh, this will be amusing.”

-.-.-.-.-

Derek pulled up to the old Hale house. He sat in his car for a few minutes, breathing deeply, his head thrown back on the headrest. He slowly got out, sighing a little. He tensed a moment later and jerked his head over to the decaying porch. A growl tore its way out of this throat. He quickly stalked towards the intruder. “ _You_. What are _you_ doing here?”

Stiles' head jerked up  in alarm. He hurriedly tried to get up onto his feet but at the last moment tripped over them instead. He let out a startled yip, his hands flailing around as he tried to regain his balance. He grabbed the post next to him to stop his descent, sighing in relief. He grinned up at Derek in embarrassment, his cheeks tinting a bit. Stiles scratched the back of his neck. “Yo, Derek. Um...I see that your wound is taken care of, that’s good.” He chewed on his lip, twitching a little as he looked at Derek.

Derek’s eyebrow rose, “A wound that _you_ inflicted.”

Stiles flinched at the biting tone. “I...um, I’m sorry. I was just angry but in my defense, I was hit with a crowbar and was thrown into a really creepy abandoned building with my friends. That’s like serial killer material, dude. Nobody likes waking up to dark sinister serial killer vibes, okay. I mean, it happens to me a lot, getting knocked out and waking up in weird places, but usually I’m a ritual sacrifice so I guess thanks for not making me a sacrifice.”

The Alpha blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose.“I don’t care. Just get off my property.”

Stiles nodded quickly, his head bobbing rapidly, and began walking down the remaining steps “Yeah sure. I’ll let just go and let you brood in peace in your evil lair of werewolfness. Sorry. I didn’t actually want to hurt you.” He quickly walked past Derek with an awkward hand gesture that may have somewhat resembled a wave.

Derek watched him walk away, frowning as the teenage boy paused and turned around walking back to him. Derek’s eyes narrowed. “Leaving implies actually going away.”

Stiles huffed. “Yeah, well, I just wanted to tell you that you should show someone, maybe Deaton, the wards around the Hale preserve.” He ran his hand through his hair in aggravation causing it to ruffle and looked at Derek seriously. “The wards have weakened and that’s bad Evil is drawn to places of mourning and death.” His eyes drifted to the burned shell of a home. He shivered and looked away quickly. “Just get the wards strengthened . Ask Deaton or someone else.” Derek didn’t say anything. “We could help you. Why won’t you let us?”

“I don’t need your help.”

Stiles sighed and threw his head back in frustration. He glared at Derek. “When you figure out you actually _do_ need help, I hope that we would still want to. Hell, that _anybody_ would want to because the path that you’re fucking going down isn’t going to have anyone at the end of it.”

Derek watched Stiles walk away and snorted resentfully. “Not like I had anyone left in the first place.” 


	7. You'll Fix this Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this was edited by my lovely and truly God sent of a beta kittiekatt : 3, also I'm planning on writing a Halloween themed Sterek fic, I hope to actually finish on time so look forward to that, and the next part in the Red Riding Series is being edited as we speak so yay!
> 
> Also I joined the Sterek Campaign this year, so if you guys want to bid on me and get something written please do! : 3 I'm a little nervous about that, because what if I don't get chosen? Or I write something and the person doesn't like it! Nervous!

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 7: You'll Fix this Right?**

Stiles scowled and slammed the door shut behind him. "I take it that the conversation with the resident grumpy Alpha didn't go well?" Danny didn't look up from his laptop, his fingers continuing their tap of the keys as he typed.

Stiles huffed and collapsed next to him jostling the other teen's laptop. "He just ugh!" He shoved his face into the armrest and let out a muffled scream.

Lydia flipped a page in her tome. "If you want to suffocate yourself go find a scientifically proven method to do so."

Allison let out a giggle as she restrung her bow.

Stiles flipped her off and turned to lie on his back. "Derek Hale is an asshole. An asshole that frustrates me-he's just GAH!"

"You would think that for someone who talks as much as you do, you 'd be able to articulate better."

"Fuck you Martin."

"Don't talk about your fantasies in public Stilinski."

"Please. I stopped having those years ago. Don't flatter yourself."

"Like I need to flatter myself. Have you seen me?"

"I _know_ you. Why do you think I stopped fantasizing?"

Danny and Allison struggled to breathe from the force of their laughter. Danny wheezed and wiped his eyes. "The only one ever capable of talking back to Lydia Martin."

Allison laughed harder. "It's like he's the sassy gay friend."

Stiles turned to look at Allison. ” _Noooooo_. Danny is the gay friend. _I'm_ equal opportunity. I'm the sassy bisexual friend." He turned to Danny and grinned. "Dude, stop breaking stereotypes–go be the sassy gay friend."

Danny let out a snort and covered his face. "I think you have enough sass for both of us and then some."

Stiles let out a chuckle. "I guess you're right. Between me and Lydia, we've got enough sass for everyone in this town."

Lydia glanced up from her book focusing her attention on Stiles. "Derek's one push away from you snapping. But then again you've been lenient on him. Why though?"

"Dude has had a shitty life. His whole family burned to death." Stiles muttered as he picked some lint off his shirt.

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "You find him attractive."

Stiles' head whipped up.

 He gaped. "Wha–No!"

Allison wrinkled her nose. "Really Stiles?"

"What?! NO!" He turned to look at Allison and pointed a finger in accusation. "And _you_! Don't you even I saw the way you smiled at Scott!"

The hunter blushed.

Lydia scoffed. "Scott McCall? Allison, you can do so much better than that dim-witted wolf."

"Ha! Says the one that wants the douche-wolf. I saw the way you were looking at him Martin."

Danny let out a snort. "Like Derek Hale isn't a douche?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Derek Hale has a _reason_ to be a douche, Jackson Whittemore does not."

"He could have a reason though. I mean, they all took the bite for a reason." Allison said.

Stiles let out a bitter snort. "Whittemore took the bite because Scott had it and he didn't like being disadvantaged. Erica was ill and didn't want to be weak anymore. Isaac's father was an abusive asshole. Boyd was lonely and, wanted friends. Scott was bitten against his will by the creepy undead uncle. As you can see, his pack is _full_ of issues."

The three teenagers all turned to look at him.

"What?" Stiles asked defensively.

Danny opened his mouth and closed it. " _Did you use magic?!_ "

He shrugged. "I wasn't going to walk in blind so I may have looked into some things."

" _Stiles."_

"What?" He hunched down. "Don't look at me like that. I had to make sure they weren't evil bloodthirsty monsters okay? I didn't fuck with their memories or poke around their private lives! Jesus what do you think I am?"

"A little shit." Danny stated.

"An asshole." Lydia said as she grinned.

"Kind of a dick." Allison added.

Stiles glared. "Thanks. Tell me what you really think, why don't you?"

"Well if you insist-"

"Fuck off Martin." Stiles groaned and covered his face, "Ugh! I don't want to talk about shitty alpha's and their shitty betas anymore. I vote on watching horrible horror movies and junk food."

 "Deal. I'll get the movies." Danny said and opened a new window on his laptop.

Allison bolted up from the couch and went towards the kitchen. "I'll make the popcorn!"

Stiles' eyebrow rose as he looked over at Lydia. "Aren't you going to move?"

"No. Go get some soda."

"What? You go get some soda. I was the one that had to deal with a grumpy alpha, not you."

Lydia smirked. "Like you minded. I know you want to suck his-"

"OH MY GOD! I'LL GET YOUR DAMN DRINK DEMON WOMAN!"

"Get some more junk food while you're at it!"

They spent the evening huddled together under a thick blanket, watching horrible B–rated horror films, eating junk food and laughing at the inaccuracies and sheer shitty acting, sometimes throwing popcorn at the screen and screaming in protest. The solace of his friends helped to ease the tension and agitation that had settled over him from the day. Stiles smiled and threw his arms around his friends, hugging them tightly, leaning into their warmth. Although the light from the television cast an eerie glow letting the shadows grow, and popcorn littered the floor, it was the most at home any of them had felt in a long while. Eventually they all ended up sleeping in a pile on the living room floor, with the remains of their movie night surrounding them.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles groaned and shifted,  hunkering himself deeper into the blanket. But when the beeping didn't stop, he blindly groped around for his phone. Finally his hands brushed over cold plastic and he clasped it into his hands. He blearily opened the phone."Hm?"

" _Stiles."_ The voice broke, splintering in his ear.

He bolted up. "Hey. I'm here, okay, I'm here."

" _Stiles."_ The voice wavered. _"It's happening again."_

"Shhhh. Listen I'm going to come and find you okay? I always do." He shifted out from underneath the warm bodies piled on top of his, reaching over and nudging Danny awake.

Danny blearily blinked up at him. "Huh?"

Stiles jerked his free hand to his phone. "It's happened again." Danny started up and quickly ran for his laptop. He turned back to his phone. "I'll come get you soon okay? Danny is going to have your location pulled up in a few seconds."

"Got it!"

"See that Danny's got it. I'll come get you okay? I need to hang up? Alright? Is that okay?"

_"Yes."_

"I will. Just be careful." Stiles hung up and roughly ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and turned to look at Danny, "Well I guess our work has officially started."

Danny sighed. "Good while it lasted."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The wolves stopped moving, turning to looking at each other with confusion as they heard the rumble of a far off engine in the distance. A few minutes later a beat up blue jeep jerked down the path, screeching to a halt.

Derek scowled as the humans got out of the car. He quickly jumped off the porch and met the humans before they could reach him.

Stiles rocked on his heels, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So there's been a murder in town."

"How could you have possibly known that?"

Stiles' eyebrow rose. "Police scanner? Don't you have one? Because seriously, dude, you need one. Those are like mandatory. More so when your town is where creepy crawlies come to-"

"And I should care about this why?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Because it's a supernatural death."

Derek's jaw ticked. "How do you know?"

"Well, gee, I don't know. Maybe because it's not exactly normal for someone to be mummified when they were nice and fleshy just a few hours before."

The wolf glared. "That doesn't necessarily mean the death was supernatural."

Stiles blinked incredulously. "Seriously?"

The Alpha scoffed. "I'm just supposed to take your word for it?"

Stiles held up his hands in a placating manner. "Look, I know that you have trust issues but-"

Derek tensed. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"That you have problems trusting people but-"

"I have _issues_." Derek blandly stated.

Stiles breathed deeply, "Look I've lost people too and I understand-"

"Oh? You _understand_? Well then, that changes _everything_." The alpha mocked.

"Look I'm trying to be civil-"

"Who'd you lose? Your Mom? Dad maybe? Ah, Mom right? How'd she die? Was she murdered?" The humans all tensed. Danny took in a shaky breath and tried to reach for Stiles but stopped as Lydia clutched his arm, shaking her head at him. Allison's jaw clenched tightly.

Stiles gritted his teeth. " _Don't_."

 "Why? Because it hurts? But didn't you say you understood? What it feels like to have your family ripped away from you." Derek's eyes hardened. "See, that's the thing. You could never understand. Could never comprehend what it feels like to lose the only thing that kept you human. The only thing that grounded you. All because of some _humans_. Hunters that thought we were monsters. That didn't even care that there were children inside, a pregnant woman, elderly, even humans inside. It didn't matter to them. _We_ were the monsters?" Derek let out a bitter laugh. "And you _understand_ what that feels like?"

"I don't understand." Stiles hissed out darkly. "I don't understand what it feels like to lose your whole world?"

Stiles took a step forward until there was barely any space separating them. "You didn't watch your mother die. A bit every damn day. You didn't watch your mother decay from the inside out. Didn't watch her waste away for months in agony, in constant pain. You didn't have to watch her wither away until there was just a hollow shell left. You want to know what I _didn't_ do? I didn't stop caring! I didn't run away! I didn't give up! I didn't stop living. Your fucking world shattered! Mine?" Stiles forced Derek to look at him, forced him to hold his gaze. Even though his body trembled, even though the words were ripped, torn from him, he continued. Stiles' gaze was steady and never strayed from Derek. "Mine deteriorated everyday until it broke. So don't tell me I don't understand."

 Derek roughly swallowed, "I–"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. His hands clenched tightly, shaking with the force of his anger."You don't trust humans because of what hunters did? Lydia was bitten by an alpha against her will! And don't you dare say that isn't the same because it is! You'd be a hypocrite if you disagreed! To hold what a select few monsters have done to you against us–to even put us in the same category is disgusting. It isn't right and it isn't fair!"

"That's not the same–"

"SHUT. UP. YOU WILL LISTEN UNTIL I FINISH."

Derek's mouth snapped shut with an audible snap.

"You aren't the only one hunters have ever fucked over! After Lydia was bitten, she was left to die out on the forest floor all alone because hunters left her there, laughing while they did it. If she didn't die then they'd just have to come back for fun. Danny? Danny was targeted by hunters, almost shot because he was friends with us. Because he was a good human being who cared about us. Allison? The Argent, right? How would you feel if you found out that your family, people you loved, people you consider to be heroes, were actually murderers? Allison watched in horror as her family murdered a family–children. She was never aware of what her family did. She never knew. YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHOSE LIFE HAS BEEN FUCKED OVER BY HUNTERS."

"I never said that. I–"

"No! You know what else? **_You_** –" Stiles stabbed a finger into Derek's chest in accusation, leaning impossibly closer as he spoke. " ** _You_** chose to be a tragic hero! Even when you're given the help to become something better! To actually become something competent! Your last pack burned because of hunters. This one will die because they're inexperienced, because they don't know what the hell they're doing! Your last pack _burned_ and this will be picked off one by one because you're too much of a stubborn _ass_ to ask for help!" Stiles stepped back and tilted his head, shaking as he let out a hysterical laugh. "What will you say to their parents when they're dead? Will you be able to answer their questions? Will you even be able to look at them without feeling guilty?"

Stiles' jaw tightened. He roughly scrubbed his eyes. "I've let you _hurt_ _me_ , let you _push my friends_ , let you _demean_ _me_ because I wanted to help you. Because I thought that once you saw that I truly wanted to help you that you would let me. But no. You never will. You're going to let yourself fall and you know what? You're going to bring your pack down with you. I thought I could help. That if I showed you that you couldn't push me away, that all I wanted to do was help, that you'd let me in. But you know what? I'm done. Done. You don't want my help? Fine. But I'm not going to let innocent people die because you're too much of an asshole to accept help." Stiles sneered. "So you know what? Fuck you. If you want to condemn your pack, go ahead. But don't expect us to stand by and watch everything go to hell. "

Stiles turned and walked away from the alpha. His friends trailed after him refusing to acknowledge the presence of the wolves. The betas stood frozen, stunted. Scott and Isaac let out a distressed whimper. Derek shut his eyes, his hands fisting at his sides.

Peter scoffed. "Well done nephew. You actually managed to make yourself into a bigger ass, which I honestly did not think was possible." Peter turned to look at Derek and grinned. "But that was by far the best tongue lashing I have ever heard."

"Keep talking and I'll personally dig a grave for you with my own two hands and bury you alive in it." Derek roughly scrubbed his face then growled harshly. "Damn it."

Scott turned to look at Derek frowning. "You're going to fix this, right?"

"Even I have limits I don't cross and man, that was just a dick move." Jackson muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Scott waved his arm at Jackson, throwing his hand up in the air. "See! Even _Jackson_ thinks what you did was bad! If _he_ thinks it's bad, it means you fucked up big time!"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah–Scott's right! If Jackson can tell if someone's gone too far, you know it's bad!"

Boyd quietly stared at Derek and crossed his arms over his chest. "They're right."

Derek twitched, "I'll talk to him alright."

"And you'll apologize right? And let them work together with us?"

"I said I'd talk to him. End of discussion."

Scott pouted. "Fine."

Erica smirked. "Now that that's done, can we just talk about the fact that our big bad alpha just got his ass handed to him by a teenage human?"

Boyd cracked a smile, Scott let out a laugh, Isaac snorted and Jackson snickered.

Derek glared. "I want you all to patrol the territory tonight in case there is actually something here." He let a dark smile grace his lips. "But first I want you to play a little game of tag." All the betas paled. "I'll give you a hint I'm it. Run."

The Alpha smirked as he watched the teenagers all flee. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He'd have to go and fix the damage he had done. He gritted his teeth and roughly ran his fingers through his hair.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILES IS DONE! DONEEEEE! XD I'm on tumblr if you guys want to come and chat.


	8. Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Kittiekatt is a roll today! GIVE IT UP TO HER! *Claps*
> 
> Also for the person who requested sexual tension during the exchange...I DON'T KNOW I TRIED! I SWEAR!

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 8: _Damn_**

It's probably not the best way to do things, but if he tried the more common and civilized approach, he's sure he'd be shot.

 With wolfsbane.

 Or set on fire.

Which is why he's currently climbing up to the roof and then standing directly in front of the window that leads to the teenager's bedroom.

He peered inside and found the teen facing away from the window, sitting at his desk, his face illuminated with the blue–white glow from the screen in front of him. His eyes tracked over the slump of his surprisingly broad shoulders. Huh.  He'd thought with all the layers that he'd be scrawny, thin and boney but he's wrong.

"Are you going to watch me like a creeper all night?"

Derek scowled and propped open the window with his claw and crawled through the opening. He stood in the middle of the room. "How'd you know I was out there?"

Stiles spun his chair around and stared at him impassively. "Magic."

"Are you kidding me?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the room was alight with words, letters, symbols, and runes he did not understand. Derek slowly looked around the room, his eyes moving from symbol to symbol. They pulsed and moved as if they were alive. "Magic." Stiles smirked. "And the camera's we placed around the perimeter." He leaned back in his chair, eyeing the wolf in front of him coldly. "Why are you here?"

The Alpha gritted his teeth. "About what I said before–"

"You mean your complete and utter display of douchness? Assholery?"

"Those are not real words."

"Yet you understand what I'm trying to convey so, get to your point." Stiles gestured for him to continue.

"I may have crossed some lines–"

"No, you blew them up. With a nuclear bomb."

Derek let out a low growl. "Would you let me finish?!"

"No, because if this is your 'apology,' it needs work. And  maybe some groveling; maybe you get on your knees and kneel. Maybe then we'd get somewhere."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "I'm not groveling or kneeling. I am an _Alpha_ , we don't kneel."

"Well then we won't get anywhere will we?" Stiles smiled wide. "If we're done, get the fuck out. Don't let the window clip your tail on the way out."

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

Stiles let out an indignant scoff and sprang up, moving towards Derek. "Oh? I'm a little shit huh? Well then you're a self destructive asshole!"

Derek leaned closer. "You are the most insufferable, agitating, annoying human being I have ever met! How the hell can someone contain all that in one single being? Yet here you are!"

Stiles pressed himself closer. "No! You are the most stubborn, broody, asshole Alpha I have ever met! You–You greaser wannabe!"

Derek's eyes narrowed. "At least I don't try to pretend to be a hero."

"If there's one thing I'm not it's a hero all I'm trying to do is be a good human being."

"And it's going to get you killed!"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because I don't need to be responsible for any more deaths! I don't need that on my hands!" Both of them panted, their chests brushing up against each other from their close proximity, their breath mingling. Derek snarled and grabbed Stiles' shoulders. "This town will kill you, leave. Get out of this town while you still can!"

"No! I'm not going to leave!" Stiles shrugged Derek's hands off and pushed him back. The werewolf startled and fell back toward  the bed behind him. Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles' arm pulling him down with him. Stiles kneeled over Derek and glared. "You don't get to tell me what to do! If I want to stay in this town I will!"

Derek let out a growl and flipped them, snarling as Stiles' struggled. Derek grabbed his arms, pinning them above Stiles' head. He snapped his teeth in warning as the boy underneath him thrashed about. "Your stubbornness is going to get you killed! What exactly are you trying to prove?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes and kneed Derek in the side trying to get him to dislodge his grip. The werewolf let out a grunt but made no move. Stiles twisted, trying to get away, but Derek merely tightened his grip. After a few minutes, Stiles sagged, panting harshly from his exertion. He glared up at Derek, his eyes flashing. "I'm stubborn! Have you met yourself?! You're the king of stubborn in the realm of stubbornness! You dick! And I'm not trying to prove anything! I just want to help. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because there's always a catch. No one helps anyone just because. That's not the way the world works."

"Dude, your world view is shitty and truly depressing."

Derek let out a snort. "Doesn't mean it's not true."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Seriously? What could I possibly want from you?"

"I don't know, you tell me what you want."

"You got me, I want your burnt out shell of a house, it's beautiful, really that's what I want."

"Are you ever serious?"

"I want your car and that _is_ the truth."  Derek scowled and tightened his grip. "Ow! Hey watch the hands! My skin is delicate, it bruises easily." Stiles pouted. He sighed and shook his head. "But in all seriousness, what do you have that I could want? You have a decaying home that's covered in ash and could fall any minute, a car that's in better condition than your home and a pack of misfits. Oh and a leather jacket. You are _rolling_ in wealth."

"You must want something from me."

"Okay you know what? Listen to my heartbeat. I don't want anything from you. Now tell me was there _lie_ in anything I just told you?"

Derek frowned. "No."

Stiles nodded. ”Because I _don't_ want anything from you. Now that we're talking, what exactly was your plan to get us to leave?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious. If you answer one of my questions, I'll answer of one yours."

"We planned to harass you into leaving, make things difficult."

Stiles' stared at Derek incredulously. " _That_ was your plan? To be a dick? Do you seriously make plans like this on a regular basis?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "What if I do?"

"Holy shit! How are you still alive?!"

The werewolf growled. "Answer my question—why do you want to help us, if you want nothing in return?"

Stiles sighed. "I can't leave things alone. The fact  that all guys have survived so far shows how much potential you have to be a pack, a powerful pack. I just want to help you get there."

"My pack is fine, we're doing fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Jackson can't control his shift, Isaac's first form of attack is always, always aggression...which is true for most of your pack actually, Erica is on a power trip, you have an undead psychopath that will most likely murder you and then proceed to rain terror on this town, even the world. Oh and let's not forget the most important thing, your pack doesn't even want to be a pack. Now tell me, did I get anything wrong?"

"How–"

Both of them whirled to look at the door as it slammed open. Lydia coldly glared down at the two, behind her Allison and Danny peered into the room. Danny snickered, Allison bit her lip trying to stifle her laughter. "Interesting position we've found you in." Derek and Stiles turned to look at each other, both of their eyes widening as they took in their position. The werewolf quickly jumped back to the other end of the room, Stiles flushed and sat up. Lydia smiled darkly. "Once you two are finished," she glanced up and down at Derek in disgust, "send Hale down, we have things to discuss." She spun and walked away, her heels clicking against the wood.

Danny smirked. "No, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Allison let out a giggle.

"Stop laughing! Get out of my room!" Stiles threw his pillow at them, they ducked and left, their laughter ringing in their wake. "I revoke my friendship with all of you! Return those friendship bands I made!"

"You didn't make us any friendship bands Stiles!"

"And now you'll never get them!" Stiles huffed. He turned to look at the alpha. "Dude, you are so screwed."

Derek scowled. "I'm not afraid of some human girl."

Stiles smirked. "Oh you will be. You don't want to keep her waiting, it'll just make it worse." The alpha moved towards the door. "By the way Derek," the werewolf paused and turned to look over his shoulder over at the human. The human's face didn't move, emotionless and blank but his eyes flashed dangerously. "If you ever insult my friends or me, make us feel like less than anything other than your equals I will hurt in such a way that long after the physical traces are gone, you'll wake up screaming in pain. I promised you that I wouldn't bring up your family because it hurts you, I expect the same courtesy and respect from you."

Derek nodded. "I'm sorry about what I said...and thank you for wanting to still help me. But don't be mistaken–that doesn't mean I trust you."

Stiles gritted his teeth. "You don't have to, but believe in the fact that all I want to do is help you and your pack." He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "What do you know about magic users?"

The werewolf frowned. "Not a lot."

The human snorted and shook his head. "That's surprising."

The alpha clenched his jaw. "Is there a reason for your question?"

"Yes, there is." Stiles got up from his bed and moved towards his desk, opening a drawer near the bottom. He retrieved a black box, and walked towards the werewolf. Derek looked down at it. Now that it was closer, he could see the intricate, delicate silver engravings covering the box. Derek watched entranced, as the long slender fingers gently traced over the markings. "Those with magical powers; or at those with significant powers, have something that binds their power to them, an object that is either passed down through generations or is made by that person. A stabilizer."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Magic is often unstable. The stabilizers do exactly that–they help to stabilize, keep your magic tied to you, rather than it floating around causing damage." Stiles slowly opened the box and extracted the object inside, he opened his hand. Both of them started down, nestled in his palm sat a red fox on its hunches, as the light hit it, it shone like it burned, as if flames danced inside it's body. "Sphalerite Fire, that's what it's made out of."

"What happens if the stabilizer is destroyed?"

Stiles shrugged. "Then your magic goes berserk and burns you from the inside out." His eyes glazed as he spoke, "Took me fucking forever to make this, my hands actually bled by the time it was completed."

Derek frowned. "Why would your hands bleed?"

"I had to carve it using magic, unstable magic is dangerous to use, it causes nothing but harm." Stiles lifted his gaze and grinned. "Here." He thrust the fox towards the alpha. "You can keep that until you trust me. Take it." Stiles rolled eyes and shoved the fox into the werewolf's hand.

Derek quickly caught the fox, cradling it to his chest, protectively. He blinked startled, the fox actually radiated warmth. "What the hell are you doing?! I could have dropped it!"

Stiles sat back down on his bed and shrugged. "I was counting on your wolfy reflexes and would you look at that, they didn't fail me."

"Why would you give me this?"

"You don't trust me, that's fine,  but I'm going to trust you to keep that safe. Think of it as collateral, it'll put you at ease. Just make sure to keep it in a safe place and don't tell anyone about it."

Derek's eyebrow rose. "What's makes you so sure I'm not going to break it?"

Stiles grinned."You may not give yourself enough credit but I know you're a good person, and that's the thing about trust, you don't know if someone will break it but you take a chance anyway. So I'm going to take one on you, and I'm going to wait for the day that you trust me. You can keep that until that day comes."

"Stabilizers are only given to those you bond with."

Stiles tilted his head and blinked."I thought you didn't know anything."

The alpha sneered. "I said I knew a little."

"Don't worry–I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, I'm going to take it back once I'm done here or you start to trust me, whichever comes first. I am hoping for the second one though."

Derek stared at the human before him in puzzlement. "I don't know if you're just stupid or insane."

Stiles smirked. "The line between high levels of intelligence and insanity are often blurred."

"Stupid it is then."

"Fuck you."

"Not even in your dreams."

Stiles scoffed. "Please, you wish you'd be featured in my dreams."

Derek let out a snort. "Delusional as well."

"Oh, I hope Lydia rips your balls off."

The werewolf rolled his eyes and opened the door. He peered over his shoulder and smirked. "Make no mistake I'd be on top in your dreams."

" _Oh my god_." Stiles' cheeks flushed, his mouth fell open as he flailed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Derek snickered as he walked down the stairs towards the location of the three other humans in the house. He looked down at the fox statue in his hands and lightly ran his fingers over it.

"I am _not_ someone that is to be kept waiting, Hale." Lydia glared up from her seat.

The werewolf sighed and pocketed the fox. "What is it that you want to discuss?"

"I want you to understand one thing. I'm not helping because I care about what happens to you or your pack. I'm doing this because I pity you, don't mistake it for anything other than that. Are we clear on that, Hale?"

Derek stiffened.

Lydia continued, her tone sharp and cold as she spoke, "I'm doing this because that idiot upstairs needs someone to watch his back to make sure he doesn't die in a ditch somewhere. No other reason."

She got to her feet and walked towards the older man. "Moving on, if you ever say anything like that again to Stiles, to any of us, or treat us in any way that is condescending or insulting, I will castrate you, and then will burn down whatever is left of that poor excuse of a house while I make you watch and then I'll let Allison shoot you with flaming arrows dipped in the most painful poison I can create. But it won't end there. I'll make Danny hack into the F.B.I. database and make you one of the most wanted felons in America and depending on how merciful I am, I may leave the Arctic for you to spend the rest of your pathetic existence on." She smiled sweetly. "Now get out of our house. Next time, you will use the door, goodbye."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're here!" Scott pounced on the human happily, hugging him tightly.

Stiles let out a laugh and hugged back. "I sure am buddy and guess what? We'll be working together from now on!"

"Yes!" Scott fist pumped to the sky.

Isaac smiled. "I'm glad that you'll be working with us."

Stiles smiled. "I am too buddy."

"Please, what could _you_ possible help us with?" Jackson sneered.

"We don't need help, especially from a human." Erica smiled sharply.

Derek sighed and covered his face, this would not end well.

"Erica!" Scott chastised.

"Oh you think you're perfect, huh?"

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest. "What flaw could I possibly have?"

Lydia let out a snort. "Oh, this is going to be good."

"We should have brought popcorn," Danny muttered as he watched the standoff.

"I brought some candy!" Allison said as she quickly produced a bag of chocolate.

Danny grinned and took a piece. "Now we're ready for this."

Stiles smiled. "Funny coming from someone who still can't control his shift."

Jackson almost fell over, startled. Erica laughed. "How–"

Stiles' gaze settled on Erica. "And you shouldn't laugh, you have your flaws as well. You think you're invincible because of the bite, it's true you are more resilient now, but that just means you are able to withstand torture for longer periods. You are not invincible, you're just harder to kill. The power trip you're on? Is going to make it easier to kill you, because you'll make mistakes in judging opponents and overestimating yourself."

Erica's eyes widened.

He turned to look at Isaac. "Your first reaction to anything that seems threatening is aggression, to either beat it into submission or kill it." He paused, "Wait, that's most of you actually."

Isaac blinked, startled.

Stiles continued. "The only two actually decent betas are Scott and Boyd."

"Scott? How the hell is McCall a better beta than me!"

"Scott can control his shift, Mr. Hair Trigger."

Jackson snapped his mouth shut.

Stiles turned to look at Scott. "Your greatest strength is your morality, you feel that there is good in everyone, if given the chance, they can be saved. You are the moral compass of this pack because of it, and it's a heavy burden. But, it's your greatest weakness as well, because you won't be able to kill anyone because of it. You don't realize that there are some people in this world that deserve to die." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "Did I get anything wrong?"

Everyone gaped.

"They're taking it better than I expected," Danny muttered.

Allison looked at the pack. "They're in shock, I think."

Stiles turned to look at Peter. "And you–"

Peter smiled amused. "Me?"

"Get the magic book you used to resurrect yourself and bring it to me. Oh, your laptop as well."

The older man narrowed his eyes. "I think I liked you better when you were docile."

"Your nephew seems to like me better now."

"He always did enjoy the feisty ones." Peter smiled sharply. "And if I refuse to do as I'm told?"

"Did you know that every spell has a reversal?"

All amusement drained from the older man's face. "That book is the only one in existence, there is no possible way you know how to reverse that spell."

Stiles smirked. "Do you really think that that's the only book out there? Get the book."

Peter stared at the boy in front of him. He sneered and went into the house.

Derek blinked, had his uncle just?

All the beta's stood stunned.

Peter returned a few seconds later with the book in his hands. He walked up to Stiles and shoved the book at him.

Stiles smiled. "Thank you." And then the book ignited, the flame burning black, ugly, sickening black tar bleeding out of the pages. The wolves all covered their ears as horrible screaming filled the air.

Peter jerked back, flinching at the flame. "What are you doing?!"

"Black magic is vile. It twists anything that is good and corrupts, transforms it so that there is nothing left of the original good, taints whatever it touches. Black magic breeds evil and darkness." Stiles watched the book burned brighter and darker. "It shouldn't exist."

Once only ash remained, Stiles brushed his hands off, and turned to look at Peter. "Consider this a warning. You do anything to anyone, within the pack or otherwise, intending to cause harm or any ill intent, I will personally put you down."

"I definitely I preferred it when you were submissive."

"If there is one thing I'm _not_ it's submissive. That was your first mistake. I really hope your second mistake doesn't kill you–actually I hope it does, gives me a reason to put you back in the ground." Stiles turned to look at the rest of the pack and smiled. "We'll be working together from now, I hope we have fun."

The teenager betas paled.

Derek swallowed, his throat dry. Damn.

Lydia grinned darkly. "I think that was his best entrance yet."

Danny and Allison shook in silent amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh what am I planning with all of this? ; )


	9. What's Worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the magnificent Kittiekatt!!

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 9: What's Worse?**

Stiles winced as Jackson went flying through the air right into the side of a tree. "Oh, that had to hurt. You alright there Jackson?"

"I'm fine," Jackson gritted out as he pushed himself up right and slumped against the tree.

Stiles turned to glare at Derek. "Dude, what was that?"

Derek shrugged. "You said you wanted to see how I trained them. That's how I do it."

"By throwing them into trees?!"

"He could have used his feet to push off the tree and come at me."

"Don't you think maybe you should have told him that?!"

"How is he supposed to learn if he won't think for himself? In a battle he won't have time to listen to what I have to say, he'll need to figure things out on his own."

"And the tree is what? Supposed to beat that into him?" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been watching how you train your betas for almost a week now and it's just you throwing them into things. Yesterday you threw Isaac into a stream, the day before you threw Scott over a cliff. _A cliff_."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "You have a problem with the way I do things?"

"I don't know. Do you have aggression issues we need to talk about?"

"I don't have aggression issues."

Stiles let out a snort.

"Aaaand that's our cue to leave," Danny muttered as he picked himself up from the ground. He helped Lydia to her feet and walked towards Jackson. He smiled and offered him a hand. "You okay?"

Jackson stared at the hand for a few seconds before he ignored it and stood. "I told you I'm fine. I'm a werewolf, we heal."

Danny let his hand drop to his side. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. But, just as long as your okay, it's good." He smiled warmly. "See you tomorrow, Jackson," he said as waved and walked away.

Jackson frowned in confusion, he shook his head and walked towards his car.

"Hey man, you coming home with me?"

Isaac looked up at Scott and shook his head. "I think I'm going to head on off to the loft. I can't keep staying over at your house."

Scott frowned. "What? Of course you can, my mom loves you!"

"It's okay, maybe tomorrow I'll come over. See you later Scott."

"But–" Isaac was already gone.

-.-.-.-.-

"Jackson."

He paused.

"Jackson, if you're going to be late, you should at least call."

Jackson closed the door behind him and bent to untie his shoes. 

Mrs. Whittemore smiled sadly. "Would you like some dinner? I made your favourite dessert."

"I ate," the teen replied tersely. He got up and walked towards the staircase.

"Jackson."

His hand tightened around the banister. He turned to look over his shoulder.

Mr. Whittemore leaned against the archway of the dining room, his tie hanging askew around his neck. "Are you planning to continue playing lacrosse this year?"

"I'm co-captain of course I'm going to be playing."

David smiled. "Do you have lacrosse camp this year? Or any summer matches? Your mom and I could try and come to few if you do."

"No. Coach hasn't told us anything. I'm tired," Jackson muttered as he briskly walked up the stairs.

The lawyer sighed wearily and rubbed a hand over his face. His wife reached out and clasped his arm. "He's just angry, David, that's all it is."

He reached out and threaded their fingers together. "He's been angry for a very long time," he said quietly.

"But, he stayed, he's still here. That means something, right?" Her voice broke. "It means something, doesn't it?"

 David reached out and hugged his wife, closing his eyes. "I hope it does."

-.-.-.-.-

Isaac stared down at his frozen TV dinner blankly, his hands numb and frozen. Steadily, water pooled down on the floor below him. His eyes drifted over the dark, desolate room. He sighed, his shoulders slumping down. Weren't things supposed to be better now that he had a pack? Packs were supposed to be family, right?

Was this how a family was?

His eyes dimmed. He dropped the box in his hand and turned to go back to his room.

-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh!" Stiles threw his hands up into the air. "Talking to you is like–like talking to an angry brick wall! But it can roll its eyes and has judgy eyebrows that judge!""

Derek's eyebrow rose. "Judgy eyebrows. That judge?"

"SEE! SEE! THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" Stiles pointed a finger in accusation.

The alpha rolled his eyes. "I take it back, get out of my town."

"Fuck you."

"Other way around, kid." Derek smirked as Stiles' cheeks flushed.

"Shut up," Stiles muttered as he glared. "Okay, you know your pack better than anyone else, what's the biggest problem you have?"

"I don't know what it is."

"Derek. You've been a werewolf your entire life. You know instinctively that there is a problem. Tell me, what is it?"

The werewolf clenched his jaw. "Pack bond."

Stiles nodded."Okay, so your pack bond is weak, we can try to–"

"You don't understand. We don't have one."

The human's eyes widened. "Oh. **_Oh_**. Well fuck."

Derek sighed. "This isn't a problem that's going to be fixed."

"No, Derek, we can fix it, it's just going to a little bit more work that's all." Stiles grinned.

"I didn't even need to listen to your heartbeat to tell that was a lie."

He winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, _a lot_ of work, but we'll figure it out."

Derek stared at the human before him for a few seconds. "I don't understand anything about you." He narrowed his eyes. "It gives me less and less reason to trust you."

"Just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean it's necessarily evil or out to cause you harm."

"In this it town it does."

Stiles hummed. "Then why did you say yes?"

"Because you might be the best chance I have at keeping my pack alive. But–" Derek's eyes shifted. "If you betray me, or give any suspicion that you will I'll rake my claws through your stomach and rip your intestines out."

"Ew." Stiles covered his mouth. "Dude, that's disgusting." He shook his head, trying to dispel the mental image from his mind. "Fine. I agree to that. Okay, so pack bond is the biggest problem, there are others. First and foremost is the amount of anger you have. Correction, majority of your pack has. And then there's Jackson."

"I told you I'm not aggressive," Derek gritted out.

"In battle being short tempered is the biggest handicap you can have. As soon as you get angry you make mistakes, that even if they haven't killed you yet, they will soon enough. Your enemies can and will exploit that so you have to be smart and cunning in battle. Anger is good yes, but only to the extent it that  doesn't cloud your judgement." Stiles quickly blinked and cleared his throat. "My dad beat that into my head a long time ago."

"He probably had his hands full with you," Derek muttered quietly.

Stiles smiled faintly. "He did."

"What's your solution to our 'anger' issues?"

The human grinned impishly. "Meditation."

Derek stared. "Meditation," he repeated.

"Yup."

"You. Expect me to believe, that meditation is the answer?"

Stiles nodded.

"You sound like a fortune cookie."

He smirked. "We'll get you some nice yoga pants. I bet your ass would look good in them."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "If you just wanted to stare at my ass, you could have found a more discreet way to do it."

"Please. Your ass isn't that great, mine is better. Far better."

"Is your ego really that big?"

"What? It's the truth, my ass is great. Trust me if I wore tight jeans, you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off of it."

Derek scoffed. So it seemed if dirty innuendo didn't directly involve sex, Stiles brushed past it. At least he knew how to shut up him up, when needed. "Enough jokes, what about Jackson?"

"The main problem is that he can't control his shift, and because of it he's in more danger than anyone and is in fact dangerous to himself, not to mention the fact he's a liability."

"I know. This why Jackson is usually kept out of things, if it can be helped."

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "And how often is the 'can't be helped' ?'" The werewolf stayed silent. "It's all the time isn't it?" He sighed. "It's because he doesn't have an anchor, right?"

"He can't connect to anything to stabilize. Not his family, any emotion, to anyone period." Derek ran his fingers through his hair. "I've tried everything I can think of and nothing works with him. He's just so _difficult_."

"I can give him a temporary fix."

The Alpha frowned. "What? That's not possible."

Stiles bit his lip. "It is. I can give him something to stabilize so he can learn to control his shift, but it's only a short-term solution. It can only last for so long. He'll need to find an anchor soon."

"What's the price?"

"None for your pack, I swear. I'll get started on it right away. I can probably finish it by tomorrow if I stay up. I might have all the items and ingredients on hand, if not I could ask Deaton for the things I don't have," Stiles muttered to himself as he chewed on a thumbnail, walking away from Derek, lost in his own world.

Derek quickly caught up with him and gripped his wrist, stilling him. He turned Stiles around to face him. "If it doesn't cost my pack anything, then what does it cost you? Something like that, spells like that, they come with a fee. What is it?"

 Stiles blinked and smiled. "I knew you cared. Totally knew you're a good person. You are right though, it comes with its price, but it's something I can pay."

Derek tightened his grip. "That wasn't what I asked."

"But I gave you an answer. Now I'm going to need to get home and start on this right away so you can start to help Jackson. Try not to throw him into trees, no matter how much fun it may seem."

The werewolf frowned. "You're not going to give me a straight answer, are you?"

"Glad you understand me so well."

"Is it going to kill you?"

"No. It's a temporary solution it won't."

Derek stared. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want any of you to die. Especially because of hunters that don't follow their code." Stiles' eyes darkened. "Maybe Peter, if he really is as creepy as he comes off," he added as an afterthought.

"But there's something, isn't there? The reason why you're helping?"

Stiles licked his lips. "Yes."

"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Because it's pointless to tell you because I expect nothing to come from it. So why bother discussing meaningless things that will result in nothing? But if I hurt you in _any way_ I'll take any punishment you want to give me because I honestly don't think you can hurt any further than you already are and if I somehow manage to bring you even more pain, then I deserve whatever you give me."

Derek blinked, startled. "You didn't lie."

Stiles frowned. "Why would I? I can't exactly lie to you in the first place it'd be too annoying if I did, so, truth. Are we done? Because I seriously need to get started on the anchor substitute."

Derek shook off his daze. "How are you getting home?"

"What? My jeep–how else?"

"You mean the jeep your friends drove off in an hour ago?"

Stiles whirled around. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY LEFT ME!"

"Get in. I'll drive you home. I don't want you dying on Hale property, they'll just arrest me again."

"Aw you do care!"

"I will leave you."

"Getting in. Got it."

 Stiles buckled himself up and glanced around. "Seriously though, your car is beautiful."

Derek looked at him from the corner of his eye as he started the engine and pulled onto the road.

"Hey can–"

"Touch my radio and I'll break all of your fingers. Touch anything and I'll break your arms."

"Do you watch old mafia movies? Westerns? How do you know how to threaten, did you learn from Bond villains?"

Derek twitched. "Shut up."

"I will if you answer my question."

His hands tightened around the steering wheel. "What?"

Stiles twisted himself so that he could face the werewolf. "Okay, so, Scott's anchor is family or friends, Isaac's is probably the pack, Boyd and Erica are each other's, Jackson doesn't have one and Peter–I don't want to know. So what's yours?"

The plastic squeaked underneath his grip. Derek glared down at the road, his jaw clenching. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, because firstly I'm curious, secondly you figuratively and literally hold mine in your werewolf paws so shouldn't we even the playing field?"

"You willingly gave me yours. I never asked for it."

"But I did. Not like I can take it back now."

"Leave and never come back you can have it then."

Stiles grinned. "Not happening. But dude, you better be taking care of it."

"I honestly don't know if you're crazy or stupid."

"If I had to pick, crazy." Stiles nodded. "Crazy. So what's your anchor? I know it's not the pack."

"Did you use magic to figure that out?"

"Nope. I used Lydia. She's just as good as magic, but prettier and awesome. She's a strategist, cunning and ruthless, together we can take over the world."

Derek scowled. "Stop praising your girlfriend–it's sickening."

Stiles smirked. "What? Jealous?"

"Do you like to delude yourself on a regular basis?"

A few minutes passed in silence and Derek foolishly thought that was it, that there was nothing more Stiles could say. "She's not my girlfriend, you know."

"I didn't ask."

"I'm just letting you know, she's not my girlfriend."

"There wasn't a need."

Stiles smiled. "I wanted to though."

Derek remained silent.

Soon the house came into view, Derek pulled to a stop. Stiles unbuckled his seatbelt, turning he offered Derek a grin. "Thanks for dropping me off, be careful going back okay?"

"Anger."

Stiles paused. "What?"

"My anchor is anger."

"Oh." Stiles blinked. "Yeah, I'm not going to touch that even with a safety suit covered in wolfsbane, but thank you for telling me." He smiled softly. "Goodnight Derek."

Derek nodded and waited for Stiles to exit his car before driving off. Stiles watched the disappearing taillights and sighed, letting his fingers drift through his hair. " ** _Don't_** ," he told himself sternly. I didn't mean anything. It didn't change anything.

There was no outcome to this.

Not anymore.

Stiles bit down on his lip, breaking the skin, stopping when his tongue tasted blood. "Don't fool yourself, it isn't right to expect anything." He clenched his hands and took out his phone, roughly swiping the screen, his hands trembling.

_"Mr. Stilinski what can I do for you?"_

"You did this," Stiles hissed out darkly. "You knew about this didn't you?! You fucker! I told you I didn't want this! I never wanted this!"

_"I did what I believed to be best."_

"No, you did what you wanted! You lied to me and brought me out here knowing that once I saw this–them–him I wouldn't be able to leave, you trapped me. You _knew_ yet you still did this."

_"I promised Claudia I would take care of you."_

Stiles' hand tightened around his phone, the ozone around him burning. "Don't you dare bring her into this, don't you dare use her as an excuse to lie to me! You've fucking blackmailed me into staying!"

_"You chose to stay by no other force than your own."_

"No I didn't. I stay because if I left they would die. I stay because I'm the only chance they have."

_"You stay because you have inherited your mother's spirit but your father's heart. You chose to stay because it is the right thing to do."_

"It doesn't change the fact that you lied."

 _"No it does not. But I do not regret what I have done, you yourself need to be saved and I refuse to watch you die."_ Stiles closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath, he roughly swallowed. _"Did you think I was unaware of what you were doing? Do not dare underestimate me, Mr. Stilinski, I was your original teacher do not forget that. Your powers may have grown far above my own but that does not change the fact that I was the first one to teach you.”_

"I wasn't going to die."

" _Do not lie to me Stiles. You are running out of time, time that is going by far too quickly."_

"I would have figured something else out."

_"There is no other way. You may be powerful but you cannot change laws you cannot defy nature."_

Stiles roughly scrubbed at his eyes, his voice quivered. "I don't want to taint this. It isn't fair to him or them–I'm no different from them. I refuse, once I am done here, I will leave."

_"You choose death."_

"I'd rather die than use anyone. That is my answer." Stiles shut off his phone and threw it against the ground watching it shatter. His body shook, he clenched his eyes. His chest constricted, his body hurt, acid rose up, burning his throat.

No.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Stiles?"

He was never supposed to come here.

"Stiles?!"

His vision blurred.

"LYDIA! ALLISON! GET OUT HERE!"

-.-.-.-.-

Derek stared down at the fire swirling in his hands, his other hand pillowed his head. His fingers trailed over the fox figurine gently, his lips quirked up. "Your owner is a weird one," he muttered softly as his fingers trailed over the fox. He was unusual, Stiles. The truth was that Stiles hadn't outright lied to him, even about the things he kept hidden. But, the blunt fact was that there were things that the human purposely kept from him, and though the reason as to why had been explained, there was more to it. What was worse, someone lying to you? Or someone being truthful about lying to you?

He tightened his hand around the stabilizer, inside his palm, it throbbed and pulsed, warming his skin. It wasn't like this would be the worst mistake he made, his eyes darkened. It could never beat the sin he'd committed, there was nothing worse than that. Being the sole reason why your family–

Derek clenched his eyes tightly trying to shield himself from the screams, the flames that lit his skin, the taste of ash and smoke. Colours danced behind his eyes. His palm grew warmer and suddenly the visions disappeared. How–He stiffened as he something shifted inside his hand, quickly he opened his palm and froze.

Inside his hand the fox statue that he was sure solid and definitely not alive, moved.

Derek blinked.

The fox blinked back.

The alpha stared.

The fox's ear flickered.

Derek watched transfixed as the red fox yawned widely and then a few seconds later hopped up on top of him and walked all the way up to his shoulder, leaning next to his face and licked him.

Licked. Him.

What the fuck?


	10. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kittiekatt managed to edit three chapters today, so give her a standing ovation! :D Thank you so much, for making this story so much better.
> 
> Okay, so I've been planning on telling all of this for a while, once January starts I won't have a lot free time left to spend writing, so coming updates will be slow, very slow and inconsistent. Sadly I can't do anything about this, that doesn't mean these stories are being abandoned it just means that updates will be very slow. I have about one more week left so I'm going to try and do one chapter for 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' and one more this one. But we will see how that will go.
> 
> Wow this story has gotten over 100 reviews, 200 kudos, and 100 bookmarks and over 7000 hits. Oh my god that is just- I'm speechless really O.O thank you so much for all of this. I never thought that any of my work would be so liked or viewed so much, it's truly amazing so thank you so much for that.

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 10: _No_**

"What's wrong with him?" Scott muttered to the side as kept his eyes focused on his alpha.

"I don't know–he's been like that since I got here. He just keeps glaring down at his hand and then sometimes he'll rub his cheek," Isaac said as he tapped his phone disinterested with the current situation.

"....You don't think he'll tell me to saw off his arm again, do you?"

The betas turned to look at Scott. "He's asked you to do it before?"

"Yeah." He turned to look at everyone. "If he wants someone to do it, I'm not doing it this time."

"Is everyone around me crazy?"

"Says the one who took the bite because he was jealous," Erica said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you."

Erica smirked. "I don't do douche."

Isaac let out a snort, Boyd's lips quirked upwards in amusement. Scott bit his lip smiling widely.

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "You–"

Everyone's head jerked up, their attention solely focused on the dirt path. Derek got up from the porch and went to stand next to betas, a few seconds later the increasing familiar jeep tumbled down the path. Slowly the humans exited the car.

Derek frowned as took in the human's appearance. Stiles' skin was paler than usual. As he made his way over to them, he noticed that his friends kept shooting him worried looks, reaching out to steady him as he stumbled.

Scott quickly made his way over to him fretting. "Stiles! What happened?"

The magic user waved him off and unsteadily made his way over to Jackson, who blinked, startled. Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a black corded necklace, twisted metal formed a clawed hand, the hand clutched a light blue gem. Inside the jewel white light swirled and flowed. He thrust his hand at the blond and grinned. "Now you can be a true werewolf like everyone else."

Jackson frowned. "What?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and quickly placed the necklace around the stunned werewolf's neck. "The reason why you can't control your shift is because you don't have an anchor so I made you one. But it'll only last for so long. Find an anchor. Soon. It's an enchanted blue kyanite, it'll help to keep your humanity tied to you for now."

"That's not possible. An anchor cannot be simply made."

The human turned to look at Peter and smirked. "If you defy nature by merely existing, do you honestly believe that the normal laws apply to me?"

Peter narrowed his eyes and grinned darkly. "But not all laws correct?" The human stiffened. Peter leaned in closer. "Doing such magic has taken its toll, though hasn't it? Perhaps you should rest."

The ground before the older Hale ignited, the flames stinging and licking his skin. Peter let out a hiss and quickly reeled back. Stiles grinned and closed the distance between them. He smiled unpleasantly, his eyes flashing. "Your concern is appreciated and noted, but you don't have to worry. I have enough power left to reverse _certain_ spells and then some." Stiles stared at Peter for a few seconds longer before he shifted his attention back to Jackson. "That, as I said, is a temporary solution. It'll last for a month at most. In the meantime, Derek will teach you to be a werewolf. Without throwing you into things. But, for now Derek and I have a date, so all of you play nice." He paused. "You don't have to play nice with Peter though. You can use him as target practice if you want."

Peter glared, offended. "I do not have to be here to listen to such things."

Stiles shrugged. "Then leave." The human turned and walked over to the alpha and snagged his wrist, pulling him along toward the forest, Derek too taken aback to do anything but let himself be led.

"Stiles." He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. Lydia glared. "If you collapse out there–"

"I know. I know. We've been through this before."

"That's not a good thing Stiles," Danny muttered as he sighed.

Stiles smiled and waved in departure.

The werewolves blinked slowly. "What?" Isaac glanced around. "What was that?"

Allison smiled warmly. "That was Stiles."

Jackson looked down at the thread around his neck and lightly touched it, the void that created a chasm inside his chest had ceased. The rage and anger calmed, no longer confusion and chaos twisted inside him. He looked up towards the forest and frowned.

-.-.-.-.-

Derek pulled his hand free from Stiles' grip and walked next to him. He frowned, the skin where the human had gripped him burned and itched, as if electricity danced under his skin, against his bones. He tightened his hands into fists and shook his head. "Why do you hate Peter so much? You've just met him, it takes more than one meeting to hate Peter."

Stiles glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "He wants something from me. And whatever it is isn't good."

"How can be sure?"

He gritted his teeth. "He's been looking at me as if he's found a new interesting toy to play with. I've met enough creatures, monsters, and people to know what that look means.  He's–" Stiles huffed and frowned.

Derek stopped in front of him. "What?"

The human licked his lips, the werewolf dug his nails against the skin of his palm. Stiles opened his mouth and quickly closed it, he shook his head. "No. Never mind," he muttered as he side stepped Derek and went deeper into the forest.

The alpha clenched his jaw and grabbed Stiles by the back of shirt and shoved him up against a tree. Stiles flinched, the rough bark cutting into his skin. "I'm getting tired of this. You keep hiding things from me. Whatever it is you want to say, say it."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting tired of you shoving me into things."

"Then. Stop. Lying. To me."

The human scoffed. "So you want the truth?"

Derek tightened his grip. "Yes."

"Fine. You surround yourself with poison." Derek stiffened. Stiles continued coldly, "First your burned out shell of a home and now Peter. Poison that taints you, makes you weaker, and as a result your pack is suffering for it."

The werewolf's eyes shifted, his claws growing. "Shut up."

"You wanted it. So listen. You're withering and so is your pack and that's your fault. You're so lost in remorse, anger and guilt that you can't see what's in front of you. Did you know that Isaac's lonely? Do you not see that? Or that Scott is trying to keep everything together, that he tries to get you involved but you brush past it! Or how about the fact that Jackson on the edge of your pack and becoming a rogue! He hasn't made connections to anyone in your pack! Erica is getting more and more aggressive, and Boyd flinches sometimes when you get too rough. Do you not see _any_ of this?"

Derek's claws dug into his skin, breaking it. The scent of copper stung his nose. "I never wanted this."

Stiles dug his hands into Derek's hands, drawing blood. "So? What? Just because you don't want them they aren't your responsibility anymore? It doesn't work like that, you bit them–they're yours. So act like it."

The werewolf sneered. "So much for working together." He let go of him and stepped back. "Where are we going?"

"The stream." Derek turned and continued walking, he paused as he heard the human speak behind him. "I'm giving you a month after that I'm gone. A month is all I have." The alpha carried on his path, disappearing deeper in to the forest.

Stiles let the back of his head hit the tree. He stared up at the sky. He brought his arms up over his eyes. It was okay. It was okay. He could take it. It was okay. He could take Derek's hatred and his anger. His eyes stung. He gritted his teeth. It was okay. He could take this. Stiles removed his arms and roughly scrubbed his eyes. He nodded to himself, a month was all he had and he'd make sure to help Derek and his pack. He'd make sure that Derek stopped hurting. Stiles pressed his hand against the marks on his chest and bit his lip as they throbbed. He could take this.

-.-.-.-.-

Scott glanced around. "Um? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Stiles asked us to teach you about the tricks and weapons hunters used," Allison replied as she went towards the jeep and started to pull out various bags. Scott quickly went over to help Allison offered him a warm smile. "Thanks."

The shaggy haired teen grinned back. "No problem."

"He asked us to help you come up with plans and strategies as well," Lydia said as she went over to find a spot. She narrowed her nose in disgust. "Danny, give me your jacket." Danny sighed and took off jacket and handed it to her. She placed it down on a stump near the edge of the forest line and sat down. "But first, Allison will tell you about hunters and Danny will give you a break-down of wolfsbanes strains and their effects. Allison?"

"Just a second!" Allison dragged over her bags, Scott following after her. She placed them all on the ground next to Lydia and waved everyone closer. Once everyone had neared she bent down and opened the bags.

"Wow."

Allison grinned. "This is just the bare minimum; actually hunting families have more. Way more."

"You mean they have more than your shop down there?" Isaac questioned incredulously.

"Yes." She bent down and reached inside, pulling out a small round ball. "This is a flash bomb and it's a bitch. As soon as it's deployed, your eyesight and hearing are shot to hell. And the effects usually last five to ten minutes. These are generally used to either stun or confuse, making it easier for the hunters to shoot you down from long distances. Detonation time is about five to ten seconds, if you can't get away, hurry and kick it away, because if it goes off, your hearing is gone and even if you manage to close your eyes, it won't do you any good."

"Can't we plug our ears?" Scott questioned as he stared down at her hand.

Allison smiled and shook her head. "On average people that would work, but because you guys have enhanced senses it doesn't work. It makes it worse. These bombs have a distinctive sound when they're set off so try to memorize it so you know what to do." She pushed the button the werewolves quickly reeled back as shrill beeping filled the air. She looked up. "Oh, no, don't worry. This one is a dud, so remember this sound and as soon as you hear it, run."

"Your family hasn't used them yet," Boyd said as he stared at her.

The hunter stiffened. She cut off the sound and quickly shoved the bomb back into her bag. "They _aren't_ my family and it's because they're playing with you. If they wanted to kill you, they would've done it already. Hunters typically rely on guns, crossbows are rarely used."

"So you and Kate share the unique taste?"

Allison looked up at Erica. "I am _nothing_ like Kate. And I am nothing like my family, so never put me in the same sentence as them. I'm helping you, so let me. If you have a problem with me being here I will leave, but understand this I'm giving you their battle plan, their tricks. I'm giving you an advantage to survive so either take it or let yourself become a toy for them. It's up to you."

 Erica nodded. "Okay, what else can you tell us?"

"All hunters either use bullets laced with wolfsbanes or arrows dipped in it, this is where this becomes a problem because hunting families differ in what kind they use no one family uses the same. This is where it becomes an even bigger problem, the effect and potency changes."

"Don't they change though? Wouldn't it make more sense to have more varieties?"

"No. That's the thing, it's kind of like a tradition where they use one type, they've used that one type for centuries; it's like their signature."

"If you didn't know what your family did, why do you know so much?" Isaac asked suspiciously. All the werewolves quickly looked up at her.

Allison smiled sardonically. "The front that they use is private firearms and weapons sales so I learned my way around them. I thought everything was for fun or bonding exercises, but they were teaching me how to kill. They moved around a lot, so it wasn't if I could compare what other kids learned from their parents to myself." She shook her head. "Okay so the wolfsbanes, Danny will explain all the strains dangerous to werewolves and their effects. You need to keep a stash of various types of dried wolfsbane somewhere you can get too easily, that's really important."

Scott blinked. "But we can't touch it."

"This is why packs have humans." Lydia stated. "To not have any is a drawback, but I can see why you don't. Hunters are supposed to abide by two codes–to only hunt those who hunt them and never to kill humans, but these hunters don't follow that code. You yourselves are liabilities, the humans would be worse."

Allison sighed. "I wouldn't put it past them to hurt humans just to get to you guys. Okay, moving on. Bullets–if you're lucky you get the normal ones. If not, you get the ones that splinter on impact. Those are the worst because, depending on where they hit you, those can travel to your heart. The closer to the heart, the faster the wolfsbane travels through your bloodstream. Hunters will never attack you in town, it draws too much attention to you. Never go out alone, they'll be watching. When they attack, they'll always do it at night and in a remote area. The best way to stay safe is to get a feel for your territory, know what's wrong as soon as something changes. Trust your instincts, as soon as you smell something off, or pick up something that's not right, leave and form plans. Or if enough of you are together, an ambush could work, but you need to be careful about it, observe and then attack. Danny could you show them the different types of wolfsbane now?"

Danny nodded and got out his laptop. As everyone waited for the laptop to start up, Scott went over to Allison, offered her a small smile, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, it's just hard for them. Your fam–the Argents," he corrected, "have been like the monsters under our bed. I'm sorry about them giving you a hard time, but they're really nice. Even Jackson, he likes to pretend he's not but he is. Once they get to know, they'll like you. I'm already starting to. I mean, you're awesome, and pretty, your hair smells nice and um I'm just going to go back now. Yeah." Scott quickly walked back to stand next to Isaac who patted him on the back consolingly.

Jackson face palmed. "I _actually_ feel embarrassed for you. I don't even want to laugh, it was that sad."

"Me too," Isaac muttered.

"Your hair smells nice? Did you really just tell her that?" Erica sighed.

"That was bad," Boyd muttered, "the beginning was good though."

Scott groaned. "I'm glad that all of us are bonding, but can it not be over this?"

Allison smiled and let out a small laugh. Adorable and sweet, Scott McCall.

-.-.-.-.-

Stiles settled down crossed legged on a large rock near the water and turned to stare at Derek.

Derek glared. "What?" The human jerked his head at the spot in front of him. The alpha gritted his teeth and sat down on the spot. "Now what?"

"Give me your hands."

"No."

"That's the only way this will work, give me your hand. I don't want to touch you either, but this requires close contact, so _give me your hands_." The werewolf scowled and shoved his hands in front of the human. Stiles threaded their fingers together  and shifted closer until his forehead touched Derek's. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed. Derek tensed. "Relax."

The werewolf forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes and copied Stiles' breathing pattern. A few seconds passed. "We look stupid. What the hell is this supposed to accomplish?"

"Give me a second, asshole," Stiles muttered.

"Give you a second for what–" Suddenly his mind cleared, all thoughts disappearing, not even a fragment remained behind, and only blankness existed. Not even the faint screams, or images of smoke and fire lingered, there was merely calm and stillness within him. He tumbled forward, shaken.

Stiles placed his arm around to stead him. "Learn how to do that for yourself."

Derek leaned back abruptly startled by how close they were. He could count the individual marks that dotted Stiles' skin, could see the movement of his eyelashes as they fluttered down to touch his skin, the way the light danced in eyes. Stiles quickly looked away and stood. "I need to go see Deaton." He reached into pocket and pulled out his keys. "Give these to Lydia, tell them I'll be back before dark." After he passed them to Derek he jumped off the rock and briskly walked away, going further away from the Hale home.

The werewolf frowned and looked at the keys in his hands.

-.-.-.-.-

Deaton frowned and rubbed the healing salve onto Stiles' skin and bandaged it up. "I did not think he would hurt you. "

 Stiles shrugged on his ruined  hoodie. "It wasn't his fault. I baited him."

The vet's eyes narrowed. "So that is what you plan to do? Bring about his fury and hatred and hope he does not realize what you are?"

"Yup, that's the plan."

"And then what? You are okay with dying? Are you even aware of how little time you have left? Stiles you–"

"A month. I have a month left and within that time I will give Derek a pack, Isaac a family, Jackson an anchor and friends, I will relieve Scott of his burden, I will heal Erica and Boyd's wounds and make Derek a strong alpha, one that will be respected and looked up to. He will heal his own wounds. I will bring Allison before her family so she will stop running, and bring change to the Argents, I will make Lydia accept what she is and I will show Danny his importance. I will bring together all of them within that month. A month is all I have."

"Then? You will disappear? Do you think that they will let you go? Do you honestly believe that you can leave after that?"

Stiles gritted his teeth. "There is no other option!"

"There is! _He_ is the option, tell him the truth. Let him help you, Stiles."

" ** _No._** " The teenager brushed past him.

"Is this your repentance?"

"Think of it as whatever you like, but my answer is still the same. **_No_**."

-.-.-.-.-

Humans. How beautiful and flawed they were. He let his finger trail down the fragile skin, how warm they were, full of blood that thrummed and an essence so inviting. He let his finger stop on the pulse point, their hearts so strong yet he could easily silence them by reaching into their chest and crushing their organ between his fingers. He could snap their bones with just a touch. So fragile and delicate.

The girl let out a whimper and pushed herself further away from him. He let out laugh and leaned down next to her ear whispering. "Shh don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." She let out sob and clutched herself tighter. He sighed and reached down to wipe her tears, she flinched sharply, his touch stinging and uninvited. He smiled, his teeth gleaming. "I always do enjoy this part the most," he said as he leaned in closer and opened his mouth.

She screamed. She screamed until her throat burned and her eyes dimmed. Only the night witnessed her gruesome screeches and his twisted laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......Well things got dark huh.


	11. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls out from under blankets and glances around* I'M ALIVE!...Sort of, but I'm managing for now but it's only like the first month of actual university so we will see. But chapter! Yay!! I wrote another for 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' so look forward to that soon. I honestly don't know when the next one will be. 
> 
> So as you can see this changed from a "Teen" rating to a "Mature" rating because at first I thought there would be no sex at all and then I was writing and the story progressed it got all intense and violent and then I'm like yeah I can totally do a sex scene, eventually. I will have a sex scene! Also we are almost halfway done this story! Can you guys believe that, we are almost halfway done! HALFWAY DONE!
> 
> As always, edited by the magnificent Kittiekatt who is truly amazing for just keeping up with my weird updating timings and things. Thank you my dear beta, this couldn't be possible without you.

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 11: Poison**

Derek rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone, roughly swiping at the answer icon. "What?"

" _There's been another murder_."

The werewolf sprang up, moving the phone so it was held between his ear and shoulder as he yanked on his jeans. "Where?"

" _Near the abandoned district._ "

"We'll be there." The alpha disconnected the phone and reached down to put on his shoes. "Isaac."

The teen opened the door. "I've already called Scott and Erica. They'll get in touch with Jackson and Boyd and meet us there."

Derek got up and grabbed his jacket he shrugged it on and rolled his shoulders. "Let's get going."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The werewolves all exited their cars, tense and alert. Their eyes scanned over the surroundings, their senses all straining.

"They're over by the abandoned warehouses on the eastside," Scott muttered as he sniffed. "But I don't hear or smell anything else."

"I don't either," Isaac said as he frowned.

"Whatever was here then is gone now, let's hurry up and meet them."

The betas nodded and headed towards the direction of the humans. Derek paused and watched, it had become visible to him now. How Jackson naturally just drifted away from the pack, kept himself at a distance. How Erica and Boyd stiffened as they passed by the old bank vault. How Scott kept trying to get Jackson involved in a conversation, only to get shot down. How Isaac actually smiled. The longer he stared, the more apparent it became–the flaws, the distance. He had always been aware on some level that they weren't a true pack, but now that he looked, he could see it in all the little ways they weren't. Could see it in the way Jackson hung behind, away from everyone, could see it in the way that this was the happiest Isaac had been for a while. Could see it in the way that Scott kept trying to get everyone involved, the way that Erica's nails cut through the flesh of her palm as she growled, the way Boyd's eyes never stayed in one place, darting from building to building.

It stung. Acid climbed its way up, burning and searing his throat. If an outsider could see this, why hadn't he?

_'You surround yourself with poison."_

Derek clenched his eyes shut.

_"You're withering and so is your pack and that's your fault. You're so lost in remorse, anger and guilt that you can't see what's in front of you."_

His nails bit into the flesh of his palms.

 _Stop_.

He opened his eyes, immediately a calculating gaze bore into him, the brown of Stiles' eyes darkened for a moment, turning into a bronze before he turned and looked away. His nails dug in deeper.

Scott quickly ran towards them. "Are you guys okay?" He turned to look at Allison, fretting. "Are you okay?!"

Allison let out a giggle. "We're all okay Scott."

 The shaggy brown haired beta let out a sigh. "Okay, that's good."

The hunter smiled. "Thanks for asking."

Scott dopily grinned back. "No problem, I'm just glad nothing happened to you, all of you." They both stared at each other smiling.

"Not the time guys, we have a murder," Stiles muttered as he walked over to Lydia, who sat slumped against one of the few relatively in piece stone walls. "Are you okay?"

She glared back venomously. "Stop patronising me, I'm not a child or some helpless maiden."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I never said that. I'm asking if you're up to going inside."

"I told you I'm fine. Stop asking me if I'm okay."

"Fine. Do what you want then," he gritted out.

"I never needed your permission before and I don't need it now."

Stiles sneered. "Because we both know how well you listen to me, don't we?"

Danny rubbed circles into his head trying to ward off a headache. Allison sighed and covered her eyes groaning. The werewolves all frowned and turned to look at each other confused.

"Um? What's going on?" Isaac questioned as he kept his eyes on the bricking pair.

"Trust me. You don't want to know," Danny muttered.

" ** _Enough._** "

Lydia and Stiles froze. He turned to look at the alpha, smilingly oddly. "Huh, so you do have **the alpha** voice."

Derek glared. "Explain to me why you're here in the first place."

The redhead stiffened and clutched herself tightly. "We have a..." Stiles eyes shifted from Lydia to Danny and Allison. "Radar."

"Very interesting, so what is it a radar for death? Or evil?" Peter questioned as he stepped out from the shadowed corner.

"I'm sure you weren't invited to this party."

The older man grinned. "I would not want to miss something so–" his smile darkened for a moment, sinister and vile before he wiped it away. "Fascinating."

Derek clenched his jaw."Someone has died. At least act as if this doesn't bring some sick satisfaction."

 "Why? It's not as if the human meant anything to me. Why should I care for someone that means nothing to me?"

"It's not that you won't, it's you can't. Whatever humanity you had left was burned out of you."

Peter smiled amused. "That is assuming I had any in the beginning."

Stiles eyes darkened, narrowing slightly, his lips twitched into a half smile. "You did." The older werewolf's smile dropped. He turned and looked at everyone. "If all dramatic entrances are finished, can we proceed?" Everyone nodded and moved to make their way inside. Lydia slowly got to her feet and straightened her shoulders as she walked towards the opening. Stiles stayed back and watched, his eyes shifted over to Peter. "There is still some humanity left in you, oddly."

"As you said it was burned out of me. I no longer have any."

"That's not true is it? Because you have had many chances to strip Derek of his powers, but you haven't yet."

Peter smiled sharply. "I could be playing with him. Perhaps I enjoy the torment my presence brings about in Derek."

"You are poison for him."

"I am poison he willingly takes."

"Then I will give him an antidote."

"A cure he will not accept." Peter smirked. "Isn't the most important question why Derek still keeps me around? When someone voluntarily keeps poison, it is because they are guilty of a sin, and that poison becomes their repentance, their Hell. What is Derek's sin then?" He leaned in closer, his smirk sinister and wide. "Would you like to know?"

"No. I have no interest in listening to anything you have to say." Stiles stared back coldly. "If you do plan to bring harm to Derek or his pack, I will eliminate you. And I assure you the afterlife isn't going to be pleasant for someone like you."

Peter let out a snort. "I've been there once before; of course I know it's not pleasant." He leaned in even further, his eyes questioning and wise, searching for an answer. "But, why do you care so much for Derek? Is there a special reason?"

"There is no reason," Stiles gritted as he brushed past the older man.

His grin darkened. "There is though, isn't there? He means something to you, something important."

The teen paused and glanced over his shoulder."Whether he means something to me or not is something I will decide for myself, and he means nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. So I suggest you stop wasting your time with this."

"Or? What will you do."

Stiles' eyes flashed. "You've been burned twice and you managed to survive. Do you want to test if you'll survive a third time?" Peter cringed and quickly took a step back. Stiles smiled threateningly and resumed walking.

Peter narrowed his eyes and watched the teen's retreating back. Derek meant something to the human, something that held great importance, and when things held value, the easier someone could be manipulated...the easier it became to break them. But what significance Derek held, though, that would be interesting to find out. He let out a laugh, sharp and gleeful that cut through the shadows and smiled, twisted and maniacal. He grinned. The fun he would have in coming days.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Scott covered his mouth and took a step back. "Okay, that is bad."

Isaac peered over Jackson's shoulder and frowned. "Wow, it's like a mummy."

The flesh had dried, turning into a dark brown, no longer fitting her body, stretching over her jutting bones. Her eyes had sunken in, leaving only hallowed out sockets, her mouth frozen in a soundless scream. The blonde hair clashed and contrasted against the lifeless body. If not for her clothes she would seem to belong to the land of pyramids and Pharaohs, from an era that had long passed.

Stiles hummed and kneeled down to take a better look, Scott cringed and looked away. "It's like someone took a bendy straw and sucked her dry," Isaac muttered.

"Dude, seriously? Did you really have to say that?" Scott closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Or like an orange that you squeezed the juice out of," Erica said as she looked down at the body before her.

"It could be like a something left to be dried out under the sun," Jackson added.

 "Or a flower pressed against the pages for years," Boyd quietly said.

Scott dry heaved. "You guys suck. This is what you choose to bond over?"

"I liked the flower one, it wasn't as disgusting as the others," Danny said as he smiled.

Boyd nodded. "Thank you."

"If all of you are done with your truly beautiful similes and metaphors, that I'm sure your English teachers are proud of, can we move on?" Lydia glared and turned to look down at Stiles. "No direct contact."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I know." He reached forward and careful used his thumb and forefinger to pluck out the girl's wallet from her pocket. He turned and tossed behind to Danny. "You know what to do Danny boy. "

 "Don't call me that," he muttered absently as he flipped through the ids.

"Why not Danny boy?"

"Because G–"

"Okay, okay! Jesus, no need to bring that out."

Danny smirked and paused, looking at the drivers licence, he ran his fingers against the hard plastic and twisted it in his hands, bringing it up to the light, he squinted up at it.

The werewolves silently stared. "What's he doing?" Scott whispered to his side.

"I don't know; he looks like he's just staring," Isaac whispered back.

Stiles turned and looked back at the girl. "What have you got Danny?"

"She's underage, most likely 16 or 17."

Scott frowned. "What? How'd you know that?"

Danny smiled and twirled the id in his hands. "Fake id. It's better than most but it's still a fake."

"You can tell?"

Stiles let out a snort. "He makes them. He had a side business where he sold them to the students down at school."

"Stiles, stop making me sound like some delinquent that had problems with the law," Danny muttered as he frowned.

"You _did_ have problems with the law."

"Shut up! I did not."

He grinned. "Totally did, I seem to recall you somehow ending up getting arrested."

"First, I was fourteen so it wasn't an arrest, it was a warning, and second, this coming from the one who ends up in the back of a police car in every town we visit."

"Hey at least four of those times it was on purpose!"

"Only two, the last 20 times were because you were being a little shit," Lydia said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Allison frowned. "It was just 20? Really? I was sure it was more than that."

Stiles glared. "It was not more than that, just what do you think I am?"

"A little shit," all of the humans said together in unison.

 He pouted. "Rude!"

"Wait so you're a hacker and now you forge ids?!" Scott exclaimed.

"You've been to jail?" Isaac questioned.

Stiles paused and turned to look at the werewolves."How did you know that?"

The shaggy haired teen tilted his head. "You just said it, right now."

"No, not the jail thing. About Danny how did you know about him being a hacker?"

Isaac blinked. "Deaton told us."

His expression darkened. "Of course he did, what else did he tell you?"

 Derek narrowed his eyes. "Why, is there something you're hiding?"

"Of course, but it's not like I'm the only one, am I?"

The alpha scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Stiles quickly stood and walked over to the werewolf, standing so close that Derek could see the flecks in his eyes. "Like you don't have things you're hiding?" Derek stiffened and gritted his teeth. Stiles let out a scoff. "You have a problem with people keeping things from you, but what about yourself? What about the things you hide?"

"I'm **_not_** hiding anything."

His lips twitched into a humorless smile. As he blinked, his eyes changed, growing older and darkening. "You are, and trust me it's far darker then whatever I'm hiding. So what right do you have to judge me?"

"And here I thought you didn't care what Derek's secrets were?"

Stiles eyes shifted over to Peter, who smiled darkly. "I don't, I'm here to do a job and I'm tired of him getting in the way of that."

The older man's smile widen. "Is that all it is?"

"Yes."

Lydia narrowed her eyes, her gaze cold and calculated as it shifted from Stiles to Derek. "Enough, whatever it is you two have a problem with, deal with it later. Right now we have more important things to do."

He glanced over at her for a second before his eyes shifted back over to the alpha. He blinked and his eyes returned to their normal color. "Fine." He took a step back and put distance between them. Derek let out a breath, the weight on his chest edging away a little.

The redhead stared at the two of them for a few seconds longer before she turned to look at Danny. "See if you get information on the last victim."

Danny's eyes strayed back to Derek and Stiles. "I already did." He frowned. "Are you two going to be okay?"

"We're going to be fine, Danny," Stiles muttered as he glared harder at the alpha werewolf.

"Derek?" Scott questioned worriedly.

"There isn't a problem, Scott," he gritted as his eyes flashed.

Jackson let out a snort. "We can see that."

"Don't worry, Danny, keep going."

"Um, okay, so the first victim was a male, so we can rule out gender as a common factor, but they were both found in places they had no reason to be in, mostly abandoned areas. They're around the same age. The last one was 16 and I'm guessing she's around 16–17."

Lydia hummed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Something about the age is important to this thing. What we do know is that it sucks people dry. That limits the range of creatures but not so much we'd be able to figure out what it is."

"D-Do you think it's a vampire?"

Derek let out a snort. "Vampires aren't real, Scott."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes, they are."

The werewolf glared. "Stop lying to my betas, vampires aren't real."

"Oh? Then tell that to the thing that tried to suck on me and Lydia.."

"Wow, so vampires are real?! What do you they look like? Do they hate werewolves? Do they really not like garlic? What about sunlight?" Isaac and Scott questioned together, vibrating with excitement. 

Stiles let out a laugh. "Calm down there you two. To answer your questions, yes they are real, no to the garlic thing, sunlight they don't like, but it's more because they look so weird, it would draw too much attention to them and they look like junkies looking for a fix but worse, pale, with sunken bloodshot eyes. So team werewolf wins the battle on looks."

"I'm disappointed and I feel cheated. I thought at least they'd be sexy," Erica muttered.

"You and me both," Lydia said as she let out a snort.

"So how do you kill a vampire, if sunlight doesn't work?" Boyd asked.

"Well, the whole holy water thing is false, because they aren't exactly classified as demons."

Boyd frowned. "So, then what did you use?"

"Arrow through the head!" Allison said as she smiled, innocently.

"Molotov cocktail," Lydia said blankly.

The werewolves all stared at the two girls silently, slowly blinking. Danny offered them all a strained smile. "Really, they aren't as bloodthirsty as they sound, I swear."

"No, actually they really are just as bloodthirsty as they sound."

"Stiles!" Allison scolded as she slapped the back of his head harshly.

"Hey! Ouch!" He grabbed his head and glared. "What, it's the truth! I don't want these guys to find out later and be traumatised for the rest of their lives. It's better to get this stuff out in the open while we still can."

"Did you do a headshot?"

Allison turned to look at Scott and brushed her hair back smiling. "Yeah."

Scott let out a happy sigh and grinned stupidly. "That's amazing."

She bashfully bit her bottom lip. "Really?"

"Yeah," he muttered dazed.

"Do you think he has no sense of danger?" Isaac questioned to the others.

Jackson scoffed. "I think he's just an idiot."

Erica let out a snort. "Maybe it's both."

"It works for him though," Boyd muttered quietly.

Lydia and Stiles turned to look at each other and rolled their eyes. "Moving on," Lydia smiled chillingly, "It could be vampires then."

Stiles clicked his tongue and shook his head. "No, I was looking for bite marks, there are none, they like to go for the main arteries connected to the heart, none of those areas were touched. Whatever this was used a different a method and it wasn't blood that was sucked out." He turned to look at the werewolves and nodded his head towards the body. "You guys are up."

Derek stared at the human for a few seconds before he shifted his eyes. "Jackson, tell me what you can smell."

Jackson's eyes widened. "What?"

"Use your senses to pick up on things. You've been to the training sessions. You know how to do this although you've never had a chance to apply it, so here's your chance."

"Me?"

The alpha nodded.

Isaac grinned and nudged him forward. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

Scott smiled. "It's not that hard. Come on, I know you can do it."

Jackson let out a snort. "If you can do it McCall I'm pretty sure anyone can." He smirked.

Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Once a douche–"

"Always a douche," Isaac finished.

Both of them let out a laugh as the blond teen glared. Jackson took a step forward and stopped a few feet from the girl. He closed his eyes, blocking everything else out, his nose twitching as he sniffed. All the werewolves intently focused on him, on edge as they waited for him. "She was scared, really scared, but–" he frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. "There's something else."

Everyone quickly straightened up, alert and interested. "What is it Jackson?"

The blond beta's frown deepened. "She was–" he paused, struggling to find the correct word. "Excited? There's this hint of excitement and something else, less than fear though, anxiousness, I think. It's faint though, very faint, the scent of fear overpowers it but underneath you can smell it." He opened his eyes and turned to look at everyone. "That's all I can smell."

Isaac quickly came forward and jumped onto his back, Jackson stumbled forward. "That was awesome Jackson!"

Scott grinned and clapped his shoulder. "Nice going man."

Erica smirked. "Pretty good for a first attempt, I have to admit."

"Your sense of smell is good, better than mine was the first time I used it," Boyd said calmly as he offered him a small smile.

Jackson smiled and  he turned to look at his alpha as he spoke. "Good job, Jackson." Derek offered him a proud smile.

The beta's smile widened. "Told you, if McCall could do it, anyone could."

Scott rolled his eyes and shoved him, his grin still bright and happy. "Whatever man."

Stiles smiled faintly. It was a start, but they _were_ bonding. The connection between them had become visible, a faint line that tied them all together. He just had to make it stronger now. He tensed, his head quickly jerked, Stiles' eyes flashed. Derek immediately pushed himself in front of Stiles, his fangs bared and claws extended, his eyes darted around wildly. Allison quickly took out her mini crossbow putting herself before Lydia and Danny. Lydia reached into her bag and fingered her mini chemical bombs, Danny quickly picked up a stray piece of metal and held it out in front of him. The werewolves shifted and quickly formed a protective circle around the humans. Scott put himself beside Allison, scanning the area.

His hands twitched. Stiles quickly put his hand out, summoning a giant fireball and aiming at dark crevice of the dilapidated building. He went over to the spot and scowled, picking up a discarded necklace, gripped it tightly in his hands, the metal imprinting itself into his skin.

Scott frowned. "Maybe it was a mistake?"

"No. Something was here, and it was watching us," Stiles gritted out. "Smell this."

The werewolves leaned forward and instantly took a step back cringing, wiping at their noses. "What the Hell is that?!"

Derek stared transfixed at the necklace. "Smoke," he whispered absently. "It's smoke... and fire."

Stiles looked up at him and frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course he is, we both are, that isn't a scent we would ever forget," Peter muttered as glared at the black corded necklace. "It's been infused into our senses for years, it's not something we could fail to remember."

He looked down at the accessory in his hands. "Fire and smoke." His mind sorted through the mess inside his head, the pieces clicking and connecting.  His eyes widened. "Oh, fuck."

Lydia covered her eyes. "I really don't want to deal with this."

Allison and Danny looked at their friends confused. "What? What is it?"

The redhead looked up heavenwards. " _It_ probably knows you're a spark now."

Stiles let out a groan. "Fuck! Why me?! Why is it always me?"

"Seriously, what is it? Why does it know that you're a spark?" Scott questioned.

Lydia turned to stare at everyone. "Things about to get more difficult, there won't be any more victims now, though."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jackson asked.

"It is _but_ , it's found something much more powerful to feast off of. It's essentially found a nuclear reactor, and unlimited source of power. It's found a spark."

Everyone turned to look at Stiles, who let out another groan. "Shit."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The creature smiled vilely, his eyes gleaming in the darkness, locking in on the human boy, a fable he had assumed, merely nothing more than legends of unimaginable power, of something that defied the very laws of nature by existing. "A spark." He narrowed his eyes, he would have him, that boy would be his. He let out a dark laugh and dissipated into the shadows, he would own that that boy, no matter what. That boy would be **_his_**.  

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate smiled as she cleaned her knife, letting fingers drift over the blade. "Isn't it time to pay the werewolves a visit, big brother? There's been another murder, who knows, they might be the ones responsible."

Chris loaded his gun, his eyes shifting over to her. "We don't know that for sure, Kate. The murders don't match up to what they can do."

"So? Why does it matter, _they're werewolves_ , things that need to be _hunted and eliminated_ , after all they're the reason why Victoria is dead brother, don't forget that. Don't _ever_ forget that." She pushed herself off the wall, grinning as she walked towards the door.

"Kate."

She paused.

His eyes harden, cold and emotionless. "Our codes are to be kept, do not forget that."

Kate stiffened.

 "And next time you try to manipulate me, there will be consequences. You aren't as skilled as you believe yourself to be."

She gritted her teeth and stomped out of the room. He clicked his gun shut, reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, fingering the locket in his hands. His eyes softened as he swiped at the picture and smiled sadly. "Allison." Chris closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, letting his head rest against the wall.

_"D–Daddy? What are you doing?"_

_"Daddy no! Daddy don't do it!" She flinched as the gun fired, splatters of blood hitting her face, her hand trembled as it reached out and touched her face, bringing it up to see, red. So much red. For the first time in her life she screamed in terror._

_"H–How could you? They were just kids, they were so small, daddy, why? Daddy why would you do this?" She cried, as she collapsed into a heap._

_"I hate you! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** " She glared, her eyes blood rimmed, as blood covered her hands, and face, thick tears slid down her cheeks._

_" **MURDERER!** " Her gaze so hateful, there was nothing but revulsion, no ounce of love, nothing but pure unadulterated abhorrence. So much hate. _

_"All those training exercises? What were they for? So I could become you?" She let out a hysterical laugh. "A murderer?_

_"Understand one thing Chris Argent. I am **nothing**_ _like you. And I will spend the rest of my life proving it._ " _Her gaze unwavering and strong, containing nothing other than determination and rage._

He clenched his eyes together tightly and dug his palms into his sockets as visions of hateful blood rimmed eyes glared, of angry tears, of disgust and fury. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, please come back. You're all I have left, please come back," his whispered brokenly, his eyes burned. " _Please come back_."


	12. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've survived my mid-terms! And I'm still alive! : 3 *Throws confetti* 
> 
> This is one of three chapters, the other two will be posted shortly, but can you believe that we're almost halfway done this story? The end is actually within seeing distance! *Mutters* I wasn't even sure there was a horizon.
> 
> As always betad by kittiekatt, who managed to edit three chapters, she has some serious skills that need to be applauded *claps loudly and cheers*, seriously three chapters guys and she's doing another as we speak!

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 12: Silence**

"No."

Lydia stared impassively. Everyone else stared at the spectacle before them, their eyes darting from the redhead to the magic user. She pressed her lips together. “Excuse me?”

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

Danny shook his head. "No logical reason used, Lydia's going to tear this one apart."                       

Allison frowned. "Oh, the verbal battle of bitching is about to begin, at least it'll be entertaining."

"Who's going to win?" Isaac questioned.

"Lydia," both humans replied.

"I can see that happening," Jackson muttered under his breath.

Lydia smiled sweetly. "Do you have a valid reason for rejecting _my_ plan?"

He scowled. "I don't want to."

Lydia's eyes harden, her lips tightening. "Are you trying to tell me that you are acting like a bratty little shit for no logical reason whatsoever?"

 "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled coldly, ice forming on her words as she spoke. "I'll lock you in a padded room for an undetermined amount of time, until this matter is sorted out. And I am sure the werewolves will help, since the plan was originally derived for your safety. So either you can be a man about this and agree or you can act like a child and end up in a padded room with Deaton, and we both know he has _a lot_ to talk about with you.”

Stiles’ scowl darkened. “This is blackmail.”

Lydia smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “What else would it be? So? What will it be, forceful detainment? Or will you agree to let Derek guard you?”

“I’m not staying in his haunted house.”

Derek glared. “It isn’t haunted.”

“Derek doesn’t live there all the time, he has a loft,” Isaac said.

“Yeah, no I’m not staying in any place that Derek thinks is habitable.”

The alpha’s glare darkened. “There is nothing wrong with my loft.

“It’s not that bad,” Scott agreed.

Stiles stared. “Is it drafty?”

“Yes.”

“Does it contain the bare minimum? And is the bare minimum just Isaac’s stuff?”

“Yes,” Isaac grumbled again.

“Do you even have food?”

“Of‒”

“Food that doesn’t need to be defrosted and microwaved.”

Isaac deflated.

“Yeah, no way I’m staying there.” He turned to look at everyone.

“For someone who needs protecting you’re awfully willful,” Derek gritted out tightly.

Stiles let out a scoff. “It’s willful to want a roof is it? Or a place that will keep me warm, because hello, human, not a werewolf.” He turned to look at Lydia. “Okay I agree to your plan but I will not stay in any place other than our house and it won’t just be Derek, his pack will come as well.”

She narrowed her eyes, her gaze calculative. “Fine.” She shifted her gaze to the other werewolves. “Is that okay with all of you?”

Scott grinned brightly. “It can be sleepover!”

“It’s okay with me,” Isaac said.

Boyd nodded. “That’s fine.”

“If Boyd’s going then I will too,” Erica said as she stretched.

Everyone turned to look at Jackson. Scott smiled. “It’s okay if you have plans. It’s not really a big deal.”

Jackson stared at Stiles for a few seconds and turned to look at his alpha. “I’m going.”

Isaac’s eyes widened. “I didn't expect that one.”

“Me either,” Scott muttered stunned.

Lydia nodded. “Good. Now that that’s settled, we’ll put that plan into action later tonight. Moving on...the reason why we’re here, the‒”

The werewolves all tensed, their heads snapping towards the direction where the Hale home was. Derek growled lowly in his throat, his claws extending. Peter’s face shifted, his eyes burning a bright blue, he snarled savagely.

“What? What is it?” Stiles quickly looked around.

“ ** _Argents_**.” Allison stiffened. Derek turned to look at his pack. “We need to go.” The betas nodded heading towards the hunters.

“I’ll come with‒”

“No.” Stiles paused. “Stay here. This isn’t your battle, it’s ours. The less people involved the better.”

“But‒”

“Stay here and don’t get involved,” Derek said as he shifted and ran into the forest.

Stiles frowned as he watched their retreating backs. "I'm not going to let them get hurt," he muttered as he rushed off after them. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "How much longer will you run?"Allison's hands tightened by her side. He stared at her for a few moments before he turned and rushed forward. She watched him, the pit in her stomach growing larger and larger the further away he became.

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "It's going to be a battle." The hunter turned to look at her friend. "The werewolves won't kill them, we know that, they don't have it in them, but what about the Argents?" Allison looked down at ground. "If they die, then what?" Her head snapped up, the redhead stared back, unemotional. "You want to change things? How? By running? The evil that stemmed from your family may not have touched you but it's still there, and it's grown. Just because you haven't been there doesn't mean that they stopped. What will you do? Will you stand here and let them do whatever they want because no one will say anything?"

"I–"

"Are you the same little girl from four years ago? The scared child that ran away? The one that was so angry and so hateful. Are the same girl from back then?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then show them that."

Allison stared at her for a few seconds and nodded. She grabbed her bow and ran off after Stiles. Lydia smiled. "Your advice, as always is good."

"Of course it is," she stated arrogantly, her chin tilted upward.

"If you would follow it yourself, maybe you could move from that place four years ago." Lydia narrowed her eyes. Danny smiled and grabbed his bag, following after his friends. He glanced over his shoulder. "Whether you want to acknowledge the truth or not is up to you, but everyone has started moving forward Lydia, what about you?"

Lydia frowned, left alone as Danny disappeared into the tree line. She stared up at the sky, blue and bright, the sun shining softly warming her skin. She closed her eyes, soaking up the rays. Lydia smiled bitterly. "To accept something like that Danny, isn't something I have enough courage to do."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate glanced around the area. "Oh Derek, where are you?" she sang gleefully, her smile wicked and sharp.

Chris shook his head and went back to reloading his gun. He clicked it shut and looked up. "They're here."

She whirled around to look at the forest near the back of the Hale home. "Are you hiding from me?"

Derek walked out of the forest line. "Anybody would, once they saw your face."

Scott and Isaac snickered as they appeared beside their alpha. Jackson smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Boyd grinned, beside him Erica let out a snort. Isaac glanced over at Erica, both shared sly grins. "Do you smell something disgusting?"

Erica pondered. "I think it smells like someone got...what's the word Isaac?"

Isaac hummed. "I think the word is–"

"BURNED!"

Both of them burst out laughing, Derek's lip twitched into a small smile.

Kate scowled for a moment, and smiled in annoyance. "Aren't your little betas cute." She smirked darkly. "It makes one want to play with them– _discipline_ them."

The alpha sneered. "Try it and I'll rake my claws across your throats."

"Is that a threat I hear?"

"Kate," Chris said in warning. She quickly closed her mouth and rolled her eyes. He turned to look at Derek. "The two murders in town, what do you know about them?"

"Nothing much."

The Argent narrowed his eyes. "This is supposedly your territory and you don't know what's going on?"

"And whose fault is it that young Derek here can't look after his territory? How is one to take care of things when someone is constantly clicking guns and offering ominous threats like some illiterate southern man who sleeps with his guns by his bedside?" Peter said as smiled.

"Someone who's supposedly dead shouldn't talk at all, they should go back where they belong, under seven feet of Earth, for you maybe 100 feet just to make sure you don't resurrect, since it appears you have a problem staying dead."

"Being dead is boring, I hate not having mobility, I am sure you are aware as to why that is, aren't you?" he said darkly.

Chris stiffened. "Why would we? Oh, but I did hear of a truly dreadful fire and how as a result you ended...well where you did. You know how it is; the town talks," Kate said pleasantly.

Peter narrowed his eyes and offered her an unpleasant smile . "Be careful Argent. You might become the next round of gossip, and this is not a threat, it is a _guarantee_."

"That doesn't make it anything less threatening does it, Hale?" Gerard Argent stepped out from the shadow cast off by the black SUV.

The older werewolf turned to look at the new addition. "Gerard, what a rather distasteful surprise, you're still alive?"

Gerard smirked. "You can say the exact same thing about yourself can't you?"

"I can, but you look a bit ill, is it terminal?" Peter asked gleefully.

The older Argent sneered. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would **_love_** that, more so if it would be painful and slow, the more painful it is the greater my joy will be."

"I suggest you watch your tongue Hale, you might not have one at the end of today."

"Ah, because we both know how well you keep to your codes don't we?" Peter's eyes sharpened, for the first time since he had spoken his smile had dropped, the mask he had put on, had disappeared. Before them stood a man who had nothing, had lost everything. Chris swallowed, the grip on his gun tightening, this wasn't his fault. He wasn't responsible for this. Peter's eyes shifted to him and he tilted his head, his smile haunting and dark. "We've both lost something haven't we? But there is a big difference between us, I lost everything to fate, to someone's darkness, but you, you lost everything through no hand but your own. Pitiful isn't it? But that is the beauty of retribution, and it is just starting Argent, soon there will so much pain you will experience, so much suffering, but it still will pale into comparison of what has been taken from me. Stolen from me. I will see to it that you suffer, that your family fall into ruin just mine did, that is my promise Argent, retribution shall be served." Peter's expression darkened, his face overtaken by a storm, of fury and anger that raged, that would not calm.

The werewolves all readied themselves, their claws extending. The hunters tightened their grip on their weapons. Each side waiting for the other to move, to shift even a little, to give them a reason to attack. The betas eyes shifted, flashing yellow, their teeth lengthening as they growled. Each side stared at the other one, their eyes solely focused on their enemy.

 "Wow, dude, tense." All heads jerked to the side, Scott blinked stunned, his transformation reverting back, Stiles grinned and offered everyone a wave. "Sorry about being late, it's just so much wood and well human, not as fast as the werewolves."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "You."

"Me?" He pointed to himself and blinked innocently. "What about me?"

Derek let out a warning rumble. "Stiles, I told you to stay out of this."

The teen shrugged and walked over to the werewolves. "Yeah, about that. I didn't want to so, here I am."

The alpha scowled and quickly pushed Stiles behind himself, so he was covered. He turned to look at his pack. "Make sure nothing happens to him."

Stiles let out an offended scoff and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not defenceless." All the betas ignored him and quickly nodded, shifting to shield the human. "Seriously, in case you forgot, magic." He pointed to himself. "Right here."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "The less the Argents know the better, so stay out of this. I won't let you get hurt."

"A werewolf after my own heart," he gushed out as he patted his chest and batted his eyelashes at the alpha.

The werewolf rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. "Shut up and stay behind me."

Kate narrowed her eyes and aimed her bow at Derek. "I'm getting tired of all this chatting, I think we should just end this."

Gerard smiled. "Just what I was thinking Kate."

Chris stared down at his gun.

"Hey! Hey now, come on. There's no need to get violent, you know that the murders aren't their fault put your weapons down and leave," Stiles quickly said.

The huntress turned her aim on the teen. "I think I'll start with you first."

"Kate, he says he's human."

"So what big brother, he's lying he's one of them."

"And if you're wrong then what?"

"So? What will happen?"

 "Kate."

"Stop being so emotional Chris. That was always your problem. Even now, you're nothing but a disappointment," Gerard said tightly as he stared at his son in disgust.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "I follow the code." He turned to look at his sister. "A code that is meant to be kept."

She scowled and turned her weapon back on the alpha. "Fine, I'll just get rid of ones we know then." She pulled the trigger letting her arrow fly.

" **STILES!"** Scott let out a sound of anguish and tried to reach forward to stop him, to bring him behind him, but it was too late, he slipped from his fingers. All of them stood frozen in shock and terror, couldn't move, couldn't do anything.

Ice circled in his veins, cold drenching into his bones, reaching his heart and freezing it. Fear. This was fear. Derek could only watch as Stiles shoved himself in front of him, using his body to shield him from the arrow. An arrow that would hit his heart, and stop it. Images of blood pouring and blank eyes flooded his mind, no. No!

Silence.

None of them had experienced  silence such as this. No sound escaped from the forest, no animal cried, no insect chirped, the leaves didn't rustle, neither the blades of grass, the wind didn't blow, the only thing that resounded in their ears were their own frantic, fearful, heartbeats. So loud, yet it did nothing to mask the horror of the silence before them.

True silence. 


	13. Please Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I have posted this yesterday and spared the hair pulling and nail biting? Why, yes I could have, but come guys I need to keep you on edge! It keeps things interesting! XD 
> 
> As always edited kittiekatt, who managed to edit three chapters! Yay! 
> 
> So there is one more for sure chapter, and that will be posted whenever kittiekatt gets to it.

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 13: _Please Don't_**

Stiles frowned. Why was he not screaming? Or dead? He peeked through one eye and quickly opened the other, blinking, stunned.

Before him the arrow that would have most likely killed him was impaled in the ground, another arrow pierced through it, holding it down, stopping its trajectory merely a few millimetres from his feet.

Quickly more arrows flew, cutting through the air with their speed, deadly and precise, they disarmed the hunters, knocking their weapons out of their hands. "Now!"

The werewolves ran towards the Argents and kicked their weapons out of the way, before the hunters had a chance to reach for them again. They forced all of them onto their knees, Erica smirked. "What was that about discipline, hag?"

Kate's face twisted into fury, wretched and ugly.

"Make sure to check for other weapons, they hide them."

The Argents jerked their heads up to the sound of the voice. Allison jumped down from her perch, landing gracefully on her feet. She stared at her father, her eyes cold and emotionless.

" _Allison_."

The huntress walked towards the Argents, never lowering her bow. "Check her boots and  her back, she has a habit of hiding flash bombs and knifes." Her eyes shifted to her father. "He just uses guns, but still it has been awhile, habits change. Make sure to check them all."

The werewolves did as they were told, roughly patting down the hunters. Erica let out a whistle. "I found 12 flashes bombs and two knifes."

Jackson scowled and pulled out a dagger and continued searching. "Where the hell does this old man hide all these?"

Isaac blinked. "Did you really just bring a gun and some bullets? I think I'm kind of offended. How easy did you think it was going to be?"

Once they had searched the Argents and gotten rid of all weapons, they let them up. Allison narrowed her eyes. "In case you were wondering, he is human. Not that it matters much to you."

Chris stumbled forward, his expression hopeful, his hand trembled as he reached out to touch her. His daughter, she was real. It was her. It was Allison. "Allison..."

She stepped back from her reach and glared. "Do **_not_** touch me."

His hand froze, dropping to hang uselessly by his side. He stared broken at his daughter. Her eyes held nothing, cold and detached when had she learned to do that? Who had taught her that? In all these years she hadn't been by his side, how had she grown?

"You chose to help these _creatures_? You disobey your family for _them_?" Gerard's face darkened.

Allison turned to look at the older man. "I chose to help my friends. I chose to save innocents. And as far as my family is concerned you aren't my family, my family are those who been with me these past four years, the ones that haven't lied to me, my family isn't full of murderers."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Even if they are the reason why your mother is dead? Even if Derek Hale and his pack are the reason why?" Her words dripped with poison, deadly and sicken.

Stiles gripped Derek's shirt tightly, not moving from his position in front of the alpha. Derek frowned and looked down at the hands clasping his shirt.

The werewolves stiffened and turned to look at Allison. Her weapon didn't waver, her eyes didn't stray as she spoke. "Why is my mother dead?"

She smiled, vile and venomous. "I can tell you–"

"I wasn't asking you," she said curtly. "Derek, why is my mother dead?"

"She tried to kill Scott, I had no choice. She went after my pack, when we didn't do anything wrong. You know Scott, you know my pack, we haven't hurt anyone. I had no choice, I had to protect Scott."

"You're lying," Chris gritted out. "She didn't do anything wrong, you killed her for no reason!"

Derek's eyes flashed. "She targeted Scott. Scott, who couldn't even protect himself, who hadn't done anything wrong. She tried to kill an innocent."

"No one in your pack is an innocent! All of you are murderers!"

"My pack hasn't done anything wrong. You want to see only what you want, the truth has never mattered to you as long as you had someone to blame."

She silently listened, and when she spoke, her voice was soft yet powerful, as it silenced the two. "Stiles, is Derek telling the truth?"

Stiles smiled sadly. "Yes."

Allison's grip tightened on her bow, a fleeting moment of sadness reflected in her eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it passed, her eyes cleared, once more becoming emotionless. "Leave."

"You believe _them_? Over us?" Kate's face morphed, into something vile and so ugly, as if she wasn't human.

Gerard stared coldly at his granddaughter. "Why do you believe them?"

She let out a snort. "Do you honestly believe I would trust you? You of all people? I know manipulation when I see it and my reason is something that I won't share with you. This is Hale property, get lost and from on, I'll be protecting this land and this pack, so the next time you try and do this I will shoot you."

Kate's eyes shifted to her weapon, she glanced up and smirked. "Really? How about we put that to the test then?" She lunged for her weapon and grasped it aiming for at her niece.

"Kate!"

Scott shifted and let out a growl. "Stay away from her!"

She turned her crossbow onto the beta and smiled playfully. "Back down."

Derek tensed and tried to move, but stopped as the grip on his shirt tightened. Stiles looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

Allison narrowed her eyes. "Put your weapon down."

"Or what will you do? Shoot me?" Kate let out a laugh. "You don't have it in you to kill me, to kill anyone."

The huntress smiled and released her arrow, the string bounced back, her arrow flew the air, cutting through flesh and muscle, it pierced. Kate let out a scream her knee giving way. Blood pooled steadily, on to the ground, darkening it. Allison drew another arrow and aimed it at Kate. "You are right, I don't have in me to kill you but I do have it in me to hurt you. Now, this land belongs to the Hales, I will be protecting the Hale pack and their territory, if ever see you on it, or anywhere this pack, I will put an end to you and it won't be through murder, I assure you. There are other ways to ruin people. Get off and stay away. This is your one and only warning." Allison turned to look at her father, the next part spoken to him. "You have gone unchecked for too long, but from now on the tyrannical rule of the Argents is over."

Gerard reached over and helped his daughter, he looked at Allison darkly. "Next time we meet, you will be our enemy."

"Good. The feeling is mutual then. Get out."

Chris stared at his daughter, lost, unable to do anything but look at his child–no she wasn't a child anymore was she? She probably hadn't been for awhile, since that day four years ago.

"Chris!" He turned to look behind him, his father eyes cold and demanding. He looked forward for a few more seconds before he turned and walked towards his father.

"I'm not surprised. You still don't have it in you to disobey them do you?"

He paused and glanced over his shoulder. Allison stared back, her gaze cold and blank but there was something in it, something else. "Chris! I will not call you again. Get over here right now." Chris turned and walked toward the car.

Allison watched the retreating headlights and once they had disappeared, she lowered her weapon and shifted her eyes to the werewolves. "Does that prove to you that I'm not on their side?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"We'll divide the rooms up. Allison, Erica, and Lydia you three can share one room, Jackson and Isaac in one room,  Boyd, Scott and Derek can take the master bedroom and Danny can share with me," Stiles said as he shrugged off his jacket. The teenagers and their alpha glanced around the house, Peter having left not to long after the Argents, to do God knows what.

"No."

He paused.

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. "Derek and you will share your room, Isaac and Jackson can take the master bedroom and Danny can stay in his own room. Boyd and Scott are you okay with sleeping in the living room?"

"No problem here."

Boyd nodded. "That is fine, it'll be better if we're more spread out around the house, in case something happens."

"What? No! I'm not sleeping with him!"

"You **_will_** sleep with Derek, in the **_same_** room, in the **_same_** bed, because he's an alpha, the most in control werewolf and could in fact protect you better than any of us could hope to. There will be **_no_** arguing about this. You **_will_** stay with Derek," Lydia said coldly, ice crystallizing on her words.

"Oh, subzero temperatures are forming," Danny muttered. Allison gave him a small smile but otherwise said nothing. He frowned, and grabbed her elbow pulling her closer to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Allison shook her head. "I just need some time." She turned to look at Stiles. "Stiles, please can you listen to Lydia? We just want you to be safe. And if Derek can protect you, let him. _Please_."

Stiles deflated mid rant. "I–"

"Please?"

"Okay," he muttered, helpless.

She smiled and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Stiles. I'm just going to go to sleep, okay?"

"Allison?"

She stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Yeah?"

"If you want to talk, we're here, you know that, right?"

Allison mutely nodded and continued on her way upstairs.

Stiles sighed and roughly scrubbed his face.

Scott frowned and glanced up in the direction she had left. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, but I hope she will be," Stiles muttered tiredly as he looked at the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Isaac rolled out his futon and jumped on it. He looked up as Jackson entered the room and watched as he tossed his towel to the side and went over to the bed. The curly haired teen tilted his head to the side. "You've changed."

Jackson glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

"You've changed a little." Isaac smiled. "You're kind of like the old Jackson I knew, the one who used to invite me over to his house all the time, who made me sleep over on nights when he knew my dad was in a bad mood." His smile brightened. "The one that used to beat up all the bullies that picked on me." Isaac's smile dimmed, his eyes edging with sadness. "I've missed that Jackson, you know? One day you just stopped all that, you stopped caring, stopped talking to me, you became this person that I didn't recognize, that treated everyone so coldly, you hated everyone. Why? What happened to the Jackson that grew with me?"

Jackson gripped the comforter tightly. "Go to sleep, Isaac," he said as he turned to get ready for bed.

Isaac frowned and pulled his blanket up around him. "I liked that Jackson much better than I do the one now," he muttered quietly as he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

The blond beta stiffened and looked over his shoulder at Isaac. The curly haired beta hunched into himself, cocooning himself into a protective ball, even from there Jackson knew why Isaac slept like that. Guilt prickled, sharp and sicken twisting inside him as it tore apart his stomach. If he had cared, if he checked up on Isaac, would things have been different? Would Isaac not have been hurt? He swallowed and turned to face the wall, he closed his eyes. Acid burned his throat as guilt settled heavily in his stomach. Would he have been able to save Isaac?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Scott perked up, his head jerking to the side, just as Allison descended down the stairs. He smiled brightly. "Hey."

Allison offered him a small smile. "I thought you might need a pillow. Are you okay down here?"

"Thanks! And yeah! This couch is very comfy!"

"That's good." She handed him the pillow and turned to go back to her room.

"Allison?"

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

 "If you wanted to, you could have hated Derek, me, you could have blamed us, why didn't you? You said that you had a reason not to believe them, what is it?" Scott ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, I'm sorry. Just forget about what I asked you, I'm really sorry–"

Allison sat down next to him and looked down at her hands. A bitter smile graced her face." My mother didn't love me, Scott. She wasn't kind to me. Most mothers would kiss your bruises right? They'd bandage you up, wipe your tears and hold you. My mother would tell me that I was weak, that because I cried I was a shame to the family name. She never hugged me, she never held me close and told me that she loved me. The only one that cared, that loved me was my Dad."

"But you cared about her, you were sad."

She looked at Scott and smiled sadly. "Of course I did, she was still my mother. You care about people even when they never did for you. " Allison took in a deep breath. "You asked me for my reason, right? The truth is I spent a very long time hating and being angry, and it made a horrible person. You may not understand this Scott, but when you are so angry and full of so much hate, you lose yourself and you become something horrible. I can't go back that anymore. That is my reason for not believing them. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let the Argents do whatever they want. I will fight them because it's the right thing to do, not because I hate them or because I'm angry." Her hands trembled, as she spoke.

The shaggy haired teen reached over and placed his hand over hers, gripping them, stopping them from shaking. "I don't think you could ever be a horrible person Allison. When you're hurt and in pain, you make mistakes, but that doesn't make you a horrible person, it makes you human. The fact that you managed to grow, that you managed to move on, shows me how strong you are. The fact that you faced your father, your family, even when you didn't want to, even though you were scared, was amazing Allison. And that takes strength, so much of it, that most don't have, you should be proud of that, what you've become, not ashamed or fearful of what you were." Scott grinned.

Allison gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Scott."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm just glad you're okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles smiled softly. One part of his plan was set in motion and would complete itself on its own. He nodded to himself. Jackson was also starting to interact with everyone a little, that would require more effort, he still needed to work on everyone else and only a month remained. He chewed on his thumb nail as he walked back up to his room, how would everything else fit in? How would every–he paused and blinked. What? "Dude, what the fuck?"

Derek opened one of his eyes and coldly stared at the human before him. "What is it?"

"Oh, you know nothing much, other the fact your sleeping on my bed! Why the hell are you on my bed?!"

The alpha lazily shrugged. "There aren't any more futons or mattresses left."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "And who told you that?"

"Lydia."

"Sleep on the floor then."

Derek let out a snort. "I'm not going to sleep on the floor. I'm an _alpha_. We don't sleep on floors."

"This is my room, my bed, so you're going to sleep on the floor," Stiles gritted out.

"You seem to forget that I'm here to protect you, and this," he patted the mattress underneath him, "is a perfect place to protect you."

"That's just bullshit. You can protect me from the floor all the way over there. You don't have to be on my bed."

Derek smirked. "I'm not sleeping on the ground, but if you have a problem, the floor is open."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. Oh Hell no. He would not sleep on the floor in his own room.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles huffed and glared up at the ceiling. Beside him the bed creaked as Derek shifted. "You could have told me certain things before you handed your stabilizer over to me."

The teenager stiffened. Fuck. "What do you mean?"

Derek turned to face Stiles. "That it comes alive, maybe?"

Stiles choked. "Excuse me?"

"That red fox you gave me? Comes to life sometimes? Would have been a nice to know beforehand, you know?"

He quickly turned to look at the werewolf. "It comes to life?"

The alpha raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't. Oh my god, it came to life. Holy crap, it came to life. I need to talk to Deaton about this. Oh my god, it came to life–wait, why aren't you freaking out?"

Derek shrugged. "It's the size of my thumb. I highly doubt it's dangerous."

"Dude, you don't know that! It could be like an evil fox statue that's come to life to suck out your soul or something. Give it back, it could hurt you!"

"No."

Stiles blinked. "What?"

"It won't hurt me. I know that. It's a part of you, isn't it? And you don't want to hurt me."

The magic user silently stared at the werewolf. "You don't know that," he whispered softly.

Derek stared at him for a few seconds and shifted to his side, facing away from the human. "You're right, I don't know, do I?"

Stiles stared at the werewolf's back before he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek woke a few hours later when he felt something wind around him. Behind him, warmth spread. He looked and found Stiles' arm laced around him, tightly clutching his shirt. He gently moved his arm off himself and turned to look at the sleeping teen. His eyes traced over his face, over his dotted skin. "I don't understand. Do you care about me? Or don't you? Sometimes I think you hate me. Others times...I don't know. I can't tell with you. Sometimes you're cold and you distance yourself, but then you'll go and save me or say something to help me, which is it?" he whispered softly. He watched as his eyes fluttered and his chest moved in his slow and shallow breathing pattern, lulled by it, lulled by how peaceful it was. When was the last time he had slept with someone? When was the last time he had experienced someone else's warmth? He felt safer and more at peace than he had in years, why was that? His eyes drifted shut on their own accord, his breathing evening out as he slept.

A few moments later, Stiles' eyes opened as he reached out and let his thumb brush Derek's cheek softly. He smiled sadly. "It would be so much easier if I didn't care." Stiles leaned in closer and pressed a soft kiss against Derek's lips, a tear slipped free. "I wish you didn't mean anything to me. I wish I could hate you." More tears slipped out. "Please, don't care for me, hate me so much that my existence repulses you, that you can't bear to look at me. Please, don't mean more to me than you already do _. Please don't._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Would it make you guys feel better if I told you the next chapter will have a half naked Stiles and tattoos?


	14. What Would you Give?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always edited by the lovely and supreme kittiekatt :)
> 
> ...I've been thinking that once I have time I'll do a Sterek prompt thing, where you guys can send me prompts for anything and I'd write them out. I'd choose a few (if not all) and do them, as a thank you for sticking with me for so long. Would you guys like that? (Is hopeful)
> 
> Side note have any of considered or done fanart for this story? Because I would love to see it! :D

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 14: What Would you Give?**

"Lydia, I need you to paint this on me."

The redhead looked up and raised her eyebrow. "Now?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes, now." He handed her the printed copy, a brush, and an unusual container filled with a dark red substance. "It needs to be exact, no mistakes," he muttered as he stripped off his shirt.

Scott's mouth fell open, milk dribbling out, Isaac's eyes widened, the piece of toast in his mouth falling back onto his plate. Erica blinked rapidly, next to her Body stared, Jackson's hand froze, hovering over his glass of orange juice. Derek stared, stunned, the milk and cereal on his spoon dropping back into his bowl, splattering onto the table. His throat dried. " _Dude_."

Tattoos of black, red, and blue wound around his entire body, runes and words etched his skin, the Latin words curled, the runes embedding and weaving into his skin. Although there were numerous tattoos, they all flowed together, each one linking up to the next. On his chest, right above his heart, were the four elements.

An old tree bloomed, its bark rough and aged, moss climbed up the dark brown, enshrouding it,  the leaves clustered together, forming a sea of green. Within the green, flowers emerged that delicately touched his skin, the petals of soft pink gliding across him. Above that, air swirled, parting the sky, the clouds divided having no choice but to follow the will of air. On the left side, flames climbed his skin, the sparks burned, bright and fierce, rage and power contained in hues of red and orange. The right side waves swayed, gentle and eternal, constantly moving, the blue calm and serene. They held a certain virtue and patience. Each element was divided by black lines, with Latin words in between those lines. In the middle, where everything converged, the sun was formed from Celtic knots, Sköll cradled around it. Next to the sun, a little bit below the knots, formed the moon, and Hati wrapped himself around it. Both wolves appeared to b asleep, suspended in time before the moon and sun. They didn't just look like they were _on_ his skin, they looked as if they   _belonged_ to him, were a _part_ of _him_.

Lydia looked down at the paper in her hands. "What is this?"

"A ward."

Her eyes drifted back up to him. "For?"

"Protection."

"I don't like repeating myself Stiles."

He clenched his jaw. "I told you it was for protection."

Her eyes narrowed, the sun gleamed, making the green in her eyes jewel, hard and cutting. Her gaze fell down on his body, and she lifted her fingers to  touch one of his tattoos. Derek stiffened. "Your tattoos are distorted, why?"

"What?" Allison frowned and quickly got up, walking towards them. She looked at the tattoos, running her fingers against another. "You're right."

 Fingers tightened around the spoon.

Danny turned and looked at another, touching it as his eyes trailed up, his gaze critical and assessing. "The element one is fine the rest though..."

Teeth clenched.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Seriously you're making the _werewolves_ uncomfortable with the amount of touching you guys are doing."

"We'd be uncomfortable with this even if we weren't werewolves," Jackson muttered.

Isaac frowned. "What does being a werewolf have to do with this?"

The magic user paused and turned to look at the alpha, his eyebrow raised.

Derek glared down at his cereal, his brow creasing.

" _Oh my god_." Stiles groaned and clutched his head. "That's one of the most important things to being a werewolf, and you honestly didn't mention it?! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

The alpha's glare turned murderous.

Scott blinked and looked between them. "Mention what?"

"You want to tell them? Or should I?"

Derek clenched his jaw tightly. "Packs are supposed to touch." The betas all stared.

Stiles covered his eyes. "Don't make it sound so vague. It sounds creepy from you, like bad touch creepy. What Derek _meant_ to say was that packs are close. They are intimate, and touching is just a form of that, of their bond. Which, apparently, none of you do." He looked up, skywards. " _Why? Just why?_ "

Jackson scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not touching anyone."

Scott grinned."Really?"

The blond teen turned to look at Scott. "You so much as breathe on me, McCall, and I'll knock you out."

The shaggy haired beta smiled innocently.

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "I'll break your arms."

"They'll heal."

"I'll knock out your teeth," he warned.

"I've always wondered how strong werewolf teeth were." Scott stood and opened his arms. "Come on Jackson, we need to bond."

"Stay away from me, McCall." Jackson quickly stood and inched back.

" _Jackson_." Scott sing-songed and walked forward.

"Seriously, stay away from me!" Jackson shouted as he ran. Scott didn't give him the chance to escape as he jumped on him, forcing him onto the ground. "Get the fuck off me! I'll get a restraining order!"

The shaggy haired teen smiled and tightened his grip, hugging him harder. "Guys, doesn't it sound like Jackson wants more?"

Erica smirked and got up. "It totally does."

"I'll get restraining orders!" Jackson struggled harder, trying to wiggle out of Scott's grip.

Erica rolled her eyes and jumped on top of Jackson, hugging his other side, pressing her nose against his throat and squeezing. The blond beta stiffened. "Hmmm, this actually feels nice," Erica muttered, as she snuggled in deeper.

Scott picked up his head and turned to look at her, grinning. "I know, right! Boyd, Isaac, join us, it's really nice!"

Boyd shrugged and got up. He went over and settled down next to Erica, tossing his arm across her, getting everyone in his range. He buried his head into her hair and closed his eyes. "Huh."

The shaggy haired beta smiled even more brightly. "Told you so!" He turned to look at Isaac. "Isaac, seriously, you need to try this, hugging Jackson is like awesome!"

Isaac blinked and looked at Jackson, the curly haired teen stared. "No." Scott frowned. Isaac grinned. "Who'd want to willingly touch Jackson? The douche might rub off on to me." He got up and went into the kitchen.

Jackson frowned and looked at Isaac. He gritted his teeth. "You might as well get in here Lahey, since everyone else is here," he muttered. The curly haired beta paused and turned to look at him. Jackson looked down at everyone else. "There's space next to Scott." He stared at Jackson for a few seconds and hesitantly moved towards them, standing awkwardly at the side. Jackson rolled his eyes and wiggled a little, getting one arm free. He reached out and yanked Isaac down roughly, next to Scott. Isaac smiled and pressed his face into Jackson's side and squeezed him tightly. "This is a onetime deal, don't you dare think this going to happen again," Jackson muttered as he stared up at the ceiling, with four werewolves cuddling him.

 "If you want to think that, then go right ahead," Scott said cheerfully.

Erica let out a snort. "If you honestly believe that we're going to stop doing this, you're an idiot."

"It's nice, it feels right, doesn't it?" Isaac questioned softly.

Derek smiled softly, his eyes gentle as he looked down at his pack.

Stiles grinned. "Don't you guys just look adorable?"

"Fuck off, Stilinski."

"So threatening coming from the one under a giant cuddle pile."

Jackson glared at him darkly. Stiles smirked and turned to look at Lydia. "If you could please draw that on me?"

She stared at him for a second, and when she found him not willing to say anything further, she let out a sigh and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Okay, get ready then." The werewolves curiously all turned to look at them. Stiles nodded and sat down on the floor."Where do you want this?"           

"The left shoulder blade." The three humans exchanged worried looks. Stiles closed his eyes and straightened out his back. "You don't need to be here for this."

"No, we _have_ to be," Danny said as he offered him a half smile.

Allison nodded. "We aren't going anywhere, Stiles."

Lydia opened the container and dipped the brush in it. Slowly she followed the design. Once she was done, she stepped back. Stiles dug his nails in his thighs, hissing as his flesh burned. Derek quickly stood, the chair clattering loudly. The werewolves all stared, horrified as his flesh smoked. He fell forward, his nails scratching into the hardwood floor.

Danny frowned next to him while Allison stared never taking her eyes off of him. Lydia busied herself with putting away the supplies, her back tense and tight, shoulders drawn up stiffly.

Scott quickly got up. "Stop it! He's hurting!"

Allison grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You can't stop it."

The shaggy haired teen stared at her. He turned to look at Stiles as he let out another hiss, watching as his face tightened in pain. "But he's hurting..."

"He's done this many times before."

Scott's eyes widened, the werewolves turned to look at her. "What?"

The hunter smiled sadly, not saying anything more.                    

The painted mark burned red. It seared into his skin, sizzling the smell of burnt flesh stung their noses, made their stomachs churn. But Stiles made no sound, his nails drawing blood as he dug them in deeper, his teeth embedding themselves into the flesh of his lip, blood dripped down to the floor, his muscles strained as he tried to keep himself from screaming. Sweat gathered. The mark burned even more, Stiles turned and buried his teeth into the meat of his arm, biting down, trying to stifle himself. The muscles in his neck strained. His skin pale and slick, beads of blood started to trail down his arm, the red stark against the white of skin. Derek watched as the blood slid down his arm on to the floor, gathering into a steadily forming puddle. Stiles bit down harder, the taste of iron coated his tongue, but even that did nothing to distract him from the pain of his flesh burning as the mark pushed itself deeper into his muscles, down into his bone, forcing itself into him. His arms shook. Stiles let go of his arm, no longer able to hold back. He screamed.

Derek dug his fingers into the table, his nails leaving marks. Isaac let out a whimper and pushed himself closer to Jackson, the blond haired beta clutched Isaac tightly and swallowed. Scott stared horrified. Danny clenched his eyes shut. Allison gripped Scott's arm tighter while Lydia's hands tightened, turning white as she gripped the jar. Erica couldn't look away, next to her Boyd tightened his hold on her. Their ears stung. The sound of his voice froze their blood, the amount of pain and anguish contained in that scream chilled them, twisted their stomachs.  

Finally it stopped and Stiles dropped to the ground, a sheen of sweat coating his body. He slowly rolled over, his chest rapidly expanding as he panted. He threw his arm over his head trying to breathe. "Fuck that hurts! Shit, you'd think after all the times I've done that I'd be used to it," he joked weakly. He dropped his arm and turned to look at everyone, grinning faintly. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm okay, guys.” His voice was scratchy and hoarse as he spoke, raw from screaming.

Danny smiled sadly and offered him a hand up Stiles grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Scott quickly went over and helped, dragging him to a chair. They gently lowered him down. He winced as his shoulder throbbed. "I'll get some ice," Danny quietly said as he left and went into the kitchen. Lydia silently made her way upstairs to put away the paint and brush.

Allison trailed after Danny. "I'll get some water."

Stiles watched them leave and smiled morbidly. "You can't win with them. If I got someone else to do my tattoos, they'd be pissed because they weren't there, but if I make them do it, they can't look at me for days. I can't win with any of them."

"Then why do it at all?"

He turned to look at the alpha seriously. "If it's to protect them, I'd do anything, no matter how much pain it causes. I will do anything to protect my friends. They're all I have left," he muttered as he tossed his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "What would you give to protect your pack?"

"Anything," Derek answered instantly.

"And that's why no matter how much it'll hurt, we'll take it."

"But you shouldn't have to do that. You're a kid. That isn't your responsibility."

Stiles lowered his gaze back and stared at Derek and smiled darkly. “I stopped being a kid a long time ago.” He slowly got to his feet Scott immediately reached out to help, but Stiles waved him off. He grabbed his discarded shirt and put it on. “Tell them I’ll be back soon, I need to go somewhere,” he muttered as he walked towards the door.

Derek quickly went over to him and yanked him back. “You’re not going anywhere without me, especially not now.”

He glared. “I can take care of myself, I don’t need protection,” he gritted out as he tried to get Derek to release his grip.

The alpha’s grip tightened. “You **_aren’t_** going **_anywhere_** without **_me_**.”

Stiles scowled. “ ** _Fine._** ” He pulled himself out of the werewolf's grip and almost stumbled. Derek reached out to steady him. "I'm fine, let me go."

The werewolf rolled his eyes and lifted Stiles and threw him over his shoulder. The human let out an offended squawk and flailed. "Let go of me! Put me down!"

Derek walked towards the stairs unhindered by the human. "You're going to bed to rest."

"PUT ME DOWN DEREK HALE!"

"No," Derek simply stated as he climbed the first step. "Stop doing that. We both know it's useless. You're in pain, stop making it worse."

Stiles let out a huff and stopped moving, pouting. "I'll get you back for this, Hale."

"Whatever you say, Stiles."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek gently deposited Stiles on the bed and went back downstairs. Stiles flopped back and looked at his ceiling blankly. A few moments later the alpha appeared with a first aid box and a wet towel. "Let me see your arm."

His eyes shifted over to the werewolf. "It's not that bad, it'll heal."

" _Let me see your arm_."

Stiles sighed and sat up, rolling up his sleeve. He looked down at his arm. Ugly was an understatement. The bruise was starting to turn a disgusting shade of purple and blue, and the area around his teeth imprints was worse, an angry red that still bled a little. He gagged. "Oh, man, that is disgusting."

The werewolf snorted and opened the box, quickly retrieving bandages, medical tape, rubbing alcohol and cotton wipes. He splashed  rubbing alcohol on the wipe and gently dabbed the wound. Stiles winced and let a hiss. Derek gently wrapped his arm and taped it off. He reached over and picked up the wet towel and wiped the dried blood off of Stiles' arm and face. "Did you get all of your tattoos the same way?" Derek asked quietly as he cleaned.

"Yeah."

He paused for a second, the towel in his hands crinkling, before he resumed.  "When did you get your first one?"

"I was forced to get my first one when I was 12."

Derek stiffened. "By who?" He questioned darkly.

"I don't remember anymore," Stiles muttered, his eyes glazed. "It hurt so much, I screamed until my throat was so raw that nothing would come out, no matter how much I tried. I actually blacked out from the pain." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore, that was a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this? What was the reason for this?" Derek looked at Stiles, searching for an answer.

Stiles stared at Derek. "Something like me shouldn't exist and because I do, I'm dangerous. There are things out there that, if they were to get a hold me, this world could end. People have died because of me, trying to protect me. And if all I have to do to keep everyone safe is to keep hurting myself a little, to keep doing this, then I will. As long as I can protect my friends, as long they are safe, I will continue to do it."

Derek frowned. "And who protects you?"

Stiles quickly stood. He walked towards the door and stopped at the threshold. He turned to look at Derek. "No one needs to protect me."

The werewolf watched him walk out of the room. He glanced down at the blood stained towel in his hands, he crushed the cloth. "The one that needs the most protection is you."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything previously on her desk was tossed to the floor, pens and pencils scattered everywhere. Allison panted and collapsed into the mess. She slammed her fists into the ground, gritting her teeth as thick, angry tears fell. Repeatedly she slammed her fists down against the wooden floor, bringing them down again and again until they turned red, until they throbbed.

 Why? Why wasn't she strong enough yet? Why wasn't she strong enough to make sure Stiles never had to do this again?

She clutched herself tightly. Why?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lydia blankly stared down at her hands. Finally, she snapped out of her daze and blinked quickly, she swallowed. Her hands clenched, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm. How much longer would this go on? How much longer would they have to watch him do this for them? She lowered her head into her knees and breathed deeply. When would it be for the last time?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Danny clenched his eyes shut trying to stop the images. He could still see the blood. He covered his ears, trying to stop the sound. But still it resounded, loud and clear, his scream. He shook his head trying to make it go away. " _Please, no more. Please, just stop_."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles stomped down the stairs. Why? He slammed his arm against the wall angrily, why had he said any of that? When he'd never told Lydia, Danny or Allison. Then why Derek? He gritted his teeth and quickly descended the stairs.

Scott turned to look at the stairs, confused and quickly sprang to his feet as Stiles stomped the steps. "Stiles? Are you okay?"

The magic user paused. "I'm fine," he said curtly. The shaggy haired beta frowned. Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Scott, it's just when I get these tattoos, I'm on edge afterwards."

The teen's frown deepened. "Do you have to do that?"

"Yes, it's to protect all of you."

"That's not fair! You didn't ask us if we wanted this!"

"It had to be done, you'll see why soon, Scott."

"No. It wasn't worth it, I don't care if this was meant to save us, or help us because it hurt _you_. It hurt so much and I couldn't do anything, no one could, all we could do was watch and no, that isn't right." Scott shook his head, his eyes glistened. "If you have to protect everyone that way, then no, _I'll_ protect everyone and make sure you never have to do that again, because your scream, Stiles–" he clenched his jaw and looked away.

Stiles smiled softly. "Hey, buddy, look at me. Come on, Scott. This is _my_ decision, and if it can protect you, protect your pack, protect my friends, then I will take this pain to make sure you guys are safe, I can handle it."

"Then we'll become strong enough that you will never have to do that again," he said resolutely, looking at Stiles, determined and unwavering. "I'll make sure you never have to do something like that again."

"That isn't your responsibility, Scott."

"Neither is protecting us, but you do it willingly and so will I. That is _my_ decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But, yes, prompt? Would you guys like that? : )


	15. Not Too Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! :D Did you miss me?! I MISSED YOU!
> 
> XD Okay moving on, so I'm back and you guys have two chapters of "Welcome to Beacon Hills" to look forward to and a stand alone, whenever they get edited. But a big thanks to my beta kittiekatt for still sticking around after that giant monster piece of work. GIVE IT UP TO HER!
> 
> Alright so big question, my friend made a point and said I should make a social account (I did have a tumblr but that shit is addictive! And I didn't want to fail university) so reviewers could get in touch with me, would you like that? If so please tell me what you would like, twitter? Tumblr? Email? Idk just suggest?

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 15: Not Too Bad**

The stairs creaked. Derek closed the first aid box and looked up. Scott stared back seriously, his hands clenched at his side. "Make me stronger."

He let out a snort. "Why should I? You haven't cared about training before, none of you has. What makes now different?"

Scott looked down at his feet and took in a deep breath. "I'm tired of watching people get hurt because we aren't strong enough. I'm tired of watching my friends–my pack–get hurt. I'm just tired, Derek." He looked back up at his alpha. "I get what you've been trying to teach us all this time, that just being a werewolf isn't enough. We need to be a pack, we need to learn and listen if any of us are going to survive. We don't even have enough power to protect ourselves so how are we supposed to protect anyone else? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't understand you then, I'm sorry for not trying, I'm sorry Derek for not taking what you've been teaching us seriously. Can you please give me another chance?"

"Is it just you? Or everyone else?"

"Not just me." Scott looked over his shoulder and smiled. Behind him stood the rest of his pack.

Isaac smiled back and butted his shoulder against Scott's. "I'm not going to let you do this alone."

Derek turned to look at the rest of them. "Jackson?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to let McCall get ahead of me."

"Erica?"

"If it means I'll be stronger, I'll do it."

"And what about you, Boyd?"

"I want to protect my friends," he said simply.

Derek nodded and looked down at his hands. "I–I don't know a lot, I know _some_ things but the thing is, I was never supposed to be an alpha and before we were taught everything, the–" He swallowed wetly. "The fire happened," he glanced up, "but I'm going to try. You need to understand that I don't know everything, that's why we need Peter. I understand we don't like him but he's been a werewolf longer than any of us, he knows things that I didn't get the chance to learn, alright?"

Scott gritted his teeth but nodded. "Okay, I understand. If you think he can be trusted then I'll trust your judgement. You're my alpha; I need to trust you."

"I haven't given you much reason to."

"Neither have I, but that's going to change now, isn't it?" Scott questioned hopefully.

He smiled. "Yeah it is." Derek looked at his pack, at each individual beta, flawed and broken but they were _his_ and he'd take care of them, like he should've been doing all this time. "Tomorrow, we'll start tomorrow morning."

All of them nodded and left. Derek's shoulders dropped and he buried his head into his hands, his body wound up tight, he dug his fingers into the side of his head. Why hadn't he noticed any of this? _Why hadn't he cared?_ Why had he let his pack fall apart? Why had he let them get hurt? _Why hadn't he cared_? He dug his fingers in deeper. _He was no better than him. He was no better than Pe–_

Hands gently wound around his, Derek looked up. Stiles frowned and pried off his fingers, his frown deepened as he noticed Derek's sharpened nails and the blood that coated them. He softly touched the claws and reached behind Derek to grab the wash cloth. Derek tried to move his hand, but Stiles tightened his grip. He looked at Derek. "If you can tend to my wounds, why can't I tend to yours?"

"It's different," Derek muttered as Stiles wiped his fingers.

"It's not."

Derek kept quiet and let Stiles wipe the blood away. As Stiles wiped the side of his head, he spoke again. "You're not like him. You're not like Peter. Sure you're not doing so well but you're not as bad as Peter."

He quickly looked up.

"You were talking out loud."

"Did–"

"No, no one else heard." Derek's brow burrowed down. "I cast a spell on the room to make it soundproof." When Derek continued to stare him oddly Stiles carried on. "That was after the little stint in bed with you." He grinned as Derek scowled. Stiles reached over to wipe the other side. "You're not like him," he said softly.

"I'm no better. I'm no different."

Stiles looked down at him. "You are."

Derek let out a snort. "How?"

"You're trying."

He clenched his hands tightly."Not hard enough."

"You're going to."

Derek looked up at him, Stiles focused on rubbing the blood off Derek's skin. "You care about them, you care about your betas. That makes you better than Peter. If it didn't, you wouldn't have any of them. You asked for their consent before giving them the bite. You're not Peter. You're Derek Hale and you're trying. No matter how shit everything is, you're trying, and that makes you different, makes you better."

"Their lives aren't better because of the bite."

"Did you promise them it would be?"

The alpha swallowed. "I did."

Stiles stared at him blankly. "You were lucky that they couldn't listen to your heartbeat, weren't you, Mr. Need-To-Know–Basis?" When Derek glared at him darkly he grinned but slowly it melted into a something more genuine. "Then make it better. If they honestly thought that being werewolves was going to be trouble free then you picked idiots, big idiots. Scott's naive but he isn't stupid enough to honestly think being a werewolf would be trouble free...I wonder what that says about the rest of your betas."

His lips twitched but he merely shook his head. "What about your pack? I don't think any of you are really sane. Going around saving supernatural creatures doesn't exactly spell sanity."

Stiles shrugged. "For some of us there wasn't anything left, there wasn't anything better. For others, they had the misfortune of meeting me and my charming, truly sexy self so they couldn't stay away and got caught in, well...my life."

He smiled and waited for Derek to snort or at least offer him a snide comment, but all the alpha did was stare at him. "Do you really think they're misfortunate for meeting you?"

His smile dropped. "It was a joke."

"No." Derek shook his head. "That was one of things you meant. Do you really think they are misfortunate after meeting you?" Stiles shifted and started to pull his hand from Derek, but Derek grabbed his hand, keeping it in place. "Don't, don't shut down. You're supposed to reward honesty with honesty, didn't your mom teach you that?"

Stiles swallowed. "She did."

"Then answer the question."

"Yes, they are misfortunate for meeting me and when this is all over they're going to get hurt. Everyone is."

Derek's hand tightened around his. "Why? Why is everyone going to get hurt?"

"Because I'm going to leave."

"Where are you going?"

Stiles smiled, his eyes darkened. "Somewhere far away, but I'm going to see my dad at the end of it." He leaned back, his hands slipping from Derek's and he didn't want to let go. For some reason, he didn't want to.

"Where are you going?" A little bit of panic edged in that he wasn't aware of.

"Downstairs to grab a bite." Stiles tilted his head. "I wish I could lie to you."

"You can't lie to a werewolf."

"You can. You can mix in half truths, omit some, among other things."

"So you lied to me when I asked you if you knew how to lie to werewolves."

"Is that surprising? I lie to everyone. Plus I said I wasn't stupid enough to lie to one, not that I _wouldn't_ do it."

"Then what makes me different?"

Stiles shrugged. "I wonder. Anyway, I'll see you later."

Derek frowned as he watched him walk away. Something heavy and dark settled over his heart that reached all the way down into his stomach, making it hard to swallow. Stiles didn't mean anything to him, he was just some kid and he didn't care. He didn't. _So why did it feel like Laura was going back to Beacon Hills again_?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Black slowly gave way to soft blue and shades of pink and orange, until all that was left was a vast endless blue. He used to watch the sunset when he was younger, less burdened with everything, and then the fire happened and they left. They went to a place where no one had the time to watch the sky, where it wasn't even visible as towers that touched the sky concealed it with their tall stature and bland color. He hated New York. The air was soaked with gas and pollution that made his lungs ache. It had no forest to run in, was too crowded. Where rooms were filled with no memories, held no scuffs and chips, held no smell of pack, of family. His heart had hurt as he'd set down his bag full of very little things that still smelled of smoke and ash. Guilt had settled so heavy and deep, there was no way it would ever leave, but he had stayed, for Laura and repentance, because he deserved it. There were times he couldn't understand what Laura would think when she'd gaze out over the city with her arms crossed over her chest and her head pressed against the glass, her hair shadowing her face. But he could smell her misery and pain he was sure Laura could smell his, and the shame and guilt that was heavy around him.

But both of them knew they'd always come back, that no matter how far they ran they'd always come back. Here. To Beacon Hills. That no matter what they did, their searching mournful and haunting howls were always directed to where Beacon Hills was, their blood called to them, would tell them to go back to the place where the ghosts and faint whispers of pack still resided.

"You always did like to watch the sun rise and set." Derek's eyes shifted lower to the ground, where Peter smiled faintly as his head tilted back so he could gaze at the sky.

"I didn't watch it in New York."

"Yes, because when you decided to repent, you gave up _everything_ that made you the tiniest bit happy. Truly the dark and brooding hero, aren't you? I think there might be quite a few comic book heroes like you. One difference, they actually have fun sometimes. And smile sometimes and oh yes, I almost forgot, they don't live in burned out houses where their family was murdered."

Derek clenched his jaw. "I didn't call you here so you could taunt me."

"Oh, my mistake _, of course_ you've called me here for important work. So what's the latest problem with your divas? Are they having trouble getting pedicures with their nails? Is Jackson getting bags under his eyes? Perhaps Scott managed to get stuck in a tree again? What have your less than impressive betas done now?"

He growled in warming, Peter's eyebrows rose. "Don't call them that, don't talk about them like that."

Peter's eyebrows climbed higher. "What's with the sudden protective streak? When did you start to care?"

"I've always cared."

"You've never shown it."

"And that was my mistake and I'm going to fix it now."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's changed? In a day, what has changed you so much?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is it that human boy?"

Derek let out another growl. "I didn't ask you to come here to talk about any of that. This is about my pack and the need for them to get stronger. For them to know all the ins and outs of being a werewolf, tricks that I didn't get to learn and you're going to help."

Peter smiled mockingly. "I am?"

" _You are._ "

"Is that an order from _my alpha_?" He taunted.

"It's a request from your nephew."

"I thought I wasn't your uncle anymore?"

"As much as I wish you were the uncle that I had grown up with, someone who was more of a brother to me than an uncle, the truth is _that_ Peter is gone and so is that Derek. The truth that is the Hale pack died a long time ago and you're all I have left. But another truth is that a new Hale pack exists and if it means that my pack will suffer because of you, I _will_ put an end to you."

Peter's narrowed his eyes and stared. Derek didn't look away, didn't avert his eyes from him. This wasn't the same Derek. Yes, he still had just as much pain and guilt but there was something more to this Derek–Peter's eyes widened. "You mean it."

Derek nodded. "I do. Either you help us and if you are so much a threat to my betas, to Isaac, to Erica, to Boyd, to Jackson or to Scott I will kill you, you so much as look at them the wrong way I will put an end to you."

"If I decided not to help you?"

"You have only two options either help us or go back to being dead."

"Why not a third? I could leave?"

"You won't as long as the Argents are here."

Peter's gums itched, he twitched and forced down his shift. "Then let me end it."

"No." Derek shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? We are the only thing left from the ashes. Don't be like them, don't taint yourself any more than you already have. I'm never going to forgive you for what you did to Laura but I can't hate you and that is the truth. As much as you may hate me, I can't hate you." He stood and straightened his shoulders. "You have until the end of the week to make your decision."

The back door clattered closed and Peter was left staring at the door. He tilted his head back and watched the last bit of sun climb the horizon. Derek had watched the sun rise today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek cupped his face in his hands. Around him he heard the heartbeats of his pack, slow and relaxed– _alive_. He never thought there would be a day where he would live in a house filled with hearts that still beat, held life. That he'd have a pack again and somehow the heartbeats had become normal to him, had become something that was always there. It's frightening, so frightening.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up, Stiles sleepily rubbed his eye, his shorts hanging loosely around his hips, his tank top slipped off his shoulder. Derek's eyes strayed to the bandage on his arm. "Why are you up?"

"You weren't in bed," he muttered as he stumbled over to the sink and filled up a kettle. "Tea or coffee?"

Derek smirked. "What, you missed me?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I will pour hot scalding water on you." Derek grinned but stayed silent. Stiles busied himself putting together the tea and ignored the werewolf. Once the tea was ready, he placed the two steaming cups in front of Derek and settled down on the stool. Stiles crossed his arms over the counter and placed his head on top of them. He tilted his head and looked up at Derek. "What were you doing when I came in?"

He wrapped his hand around the mug letting the cup warm his skin. "I was listening to the heartbeats in this house."

The light brown of Stiles' eyes grew lighter. "What do they sound like?"

"Life." Derek stared down at the dark liquid, lost in a past before ruin. "It's life and because it's there all the time you forget what it means, but then when it suddenly goes away, there's this _silence_ and you understand what the sound meant and you crave it."

"But when it comes back, you're so scared and suddenly you miss the silence because there isn't anything to lose in it." Derek quickly looked at Stiles whose stare was dazed, seeing something that he couldn't. "And you don't know what's worse anymore, having nothing or having something, because either way you lose."

"What are you planning on doing now?"

"We have training in the morning." Derek sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Stiles hummed. "Why don't you teach them the way you were taught? The way everyone else was taught?"

"We weren't taught the same way."

"Maybe that's what you need to do then. Instead of thinking that you can force them to learn, teach in a way you _know_ they'll learn. The truth is no one learns the same way. Some are interested in some things and others in different things. But you don't have to do that right away. Start with the basics, you can't go wrong with that. And if you need help, I'm here along with some awesome commentary and play by play fails, but I'll be here. You don't have to do this alone." Stiles smiled. "It'll be scathing and hilarious."

Derek smiled. "Thank you," he muttered softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Stiles blearily blinked, burying his head deeper into his arms.

"Who taught you magic?"

"Deaton was my first teacher, the most important. I like him a lot better than the other. Then there were different ones I was passed around until I was around 13. I got sick of it. Sick of people telling what to do to do. So I left. "

Derek frowned. "And they let you? Just like that?"

His eyes started to slowly close. "Deaton pulled some strings. Even if they wanted to stop me, they couldn't, I was more powerful than any of them." He yawned.

"Then why did you stay at all?"

Stiles' eyes closed. "...nowhere to go." His breathing became slow and even. "Nowhere else..." He trailed off as his body relaxed and his heart slowed.

He had nowhere to go? Derek's frown deepened but Stiles had a father...didn't he? He had mentioned him briefly in passing but that was all. Stiles didn't talk about himself too much and the only things he would give were fragments that he wasn't sure that Stiles even wanted to give him. He quickly looked up. "Stiles–"

Derek blinked when he found Stiles asleep and shook his head smiling. He got up and lightly shook Stiles but the teen merely grunted and curled into himself. He tried again. "Stiles?" Stiles frowned and his brow burrowed down but he didn't wake. He gently lifted Stiles into his arms and turned to go upstairs. He tried his best not to jostle Stiles as he climbed up the stairs. When he reached the last step, he stiffened as Stiles shifted. Derek held his breath and slowly glanced down. A frown tugged on his face, his bottom lip jutted out, he turned and buried his head into Derek's chest, his hand reached up and clasped Derek's shirt. His frown slowly gave way to a peaceful smile. Derek's eyes softened and he continued to Stiles' room. He deposited Stiles on the bed, gently prying off the hand that curled around his shirt. Derek picked up the blanket and covered him. Stiles immediately turned and cocooned himself in the blanket. Derek let out a small laugh. "It's hard to take you seriously right now, but you're not too bad, you know?" He smiled. "Not too bad at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Social account?


	16. I Know my Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's two! We are done for updates today, but hey it updated! : 3 And it's thanks to kittiekatt! My lovely true gem of a beta! :D
> 
> So yeah, the social network thingy, would you like me to make one, if so then what?

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 16: I Know my Place**

The grass rustled and Derek smiled. "The first thing all of you will have to do is learn how to tread silently. We are predators, we need to make this forest ours again. Learn this land and take it back from the Argents. But before that, we need to learn the basics." Derek looked at his betas. Off to the side Lydia sat on the porch, next to her Allison adjusted her quiver, nodding to them as she passed by."I want you to close your eyes and focus on the sound of the forest, focus on the living things around you, the flap of wings, the crack of twigs, the heartbeats of all the animals in this forest, the scurrying of insects underground. Focus and tell me what you can hear."

All of them closed their eyes and intently listened. Scott's brow wrinkled. "I hear this weird scratching sound, deeper in the forest near a singing bird."

"I think that's a bug underground," Isaac muttered. "I hear something cracking."

Boyd tilted his head. "Egg shells."

Isaac opened his eyes. "You mean I'm hearing a bird coming out of its shell?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" He smiled. "What do you hear?"

"There's a rabbit near a base of a tree and a little higher up the same tree is a woodpecker."

Scott turned to look at Boyd. "You hear all that?"

"I usually do."

"Really? How do you know that what you hear is that? How do you know what a bird cracking its way out of an egg sounds like?"

Boyd turned to look at Scott. "It would bother me when I was first bitten so I went to find out what all the sounds were. Weren't there things that first bothered you when you were bit?"

Scott tilted his head. "When I first shifted I got stuck in a tree because I was chasing a squirrel and then I couldn't get down so Derek had to help me. Is that the same thing?"

Jackson let out a snort. "Of course you'd get stuck in a tree."

"You chased a rabbit through the forest Jackson, at least Scott didn't eat it," Derek muttered.

Scott stared horrified. "You ate a bunny? Wait–" Scott grew even more horrified. "Raw?"

"No I cooked it, what the Hell are you even asking McCall? Of course it was raw!"

Isaac wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting...did you feel the bones crush in your jaw?"

"...You're a special kind of crazy, aren't you?"

Derek shook his head. His betas."All of you were uncontrolled, you had no anchor, nothing to tie you down to your humanity. So, you were unhindered by normal human thoughts and emotions, all you had was pure, raw instinct, and that's not necessarily a bad thing, okay? When you're in danger, it's those instincts that will save you. But at the same time, if you let them take over, your conscious disappears, _you_ disappear and if there's nothing strong enough to tie yourself back, if there's nothing waiting for you, you won't come back. That's why an anchor exists. That your anchor, no matter what it is, protect it fiercely from everything , because if you lose it, you're going to lose what makes you human. It's not easy to create another, it leaves scars and wounds that can't be healed, you'll always have a void inside of you, you'll lack something."

Scott frowned. "Like Peter?"

"Yes."

"...What's Peter's anchor now?" Scott questioned. All his betas looked at him curiously, although none of them had voiced it, they wondered.

Derek swallowed. "I don't know and I don't ever want to know." He took in a deep breath and continued. "All those sounds you hear now will become second nature to you. They'll always be there and with enough practice you'll be able focus in on a sound and be able to hear anything wrong in Beacon Hills as soon as it happens. You'll be able to know the moment intruders set foot because the land will tell you, the silence of the forest will tell you. We need to make this land ours, we need to make Beacon Hills ours again."

"How?" Boyd frowned. "It can't be that easy. If we have to take it back from the Argents, there will be a war. A war we aren't going to win."

"That's part of it. The majority of it is just knowing this land, using your senses so skillfully that you're able to hear everything that goes on here. It's getting to know this land. You have to explore every part of it, feel what's there, what's normal, and then learn to keep it at the edge of your mind. But that comes later. For now I just want you guys to practice, so shift and spar against each other. As you spar I'll point out your weak points and your opponent will as well. So start. Isaac and Erica you two together, Jackson and Scott."

They nodded and spread out. Boyd stayed still, watching his alpha, although his face betrayed nothing, impassive and emotionless, the scent of unease wound around his body, coiling around him. "Am I going to spar with you?"

Derek frowned and shook his head, dusting his off his pants as he got up. "No, we're going to try something different, follow me," he said as he took off, deeper into the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fuck you, McCall!" Jackson snarled and shoved Scott away from himself. He stomped away leaving Scott frowning and confused. Isaac stopped and watched the teen walk away.

How was McCall still better than him? He had an anchor! He should be better, not him! Damn it! Why was it still not enough? Why was McCall so much better than him? The kid who walked into walls on a regular basis, even with his werewolf senses?

"Stop acting like you're better than everyone, when you can't even control your shift. I suggest you learn your place because it sure isn't above everyone and you won't survive without it."

Jackson stiffened, turned around slowly and glared. Lydia stared back coldly, her arms crossed over her chest. "I know my place, I don't need someone like _you_ telling me what it is," Jackson gritted out tightly.

Lydia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean? And this coming from you?" She let out a condescending snort. "You're an outcast in a werewolf pack, someone who has no place."

Jackson sneered. "Someone who doesn't know what she is, is going to tell me what I am? At least I know what I am. You were bitten weren't you?" Lydia stiffened. "So tell me, why aren't you a werewolf or dead because those are the only two options. You know what that makes you? A freak."

She glared, her eyes hard and icily furious. But even then her fear was obvious. It curled around her tightly. "Stiles thinks we can help you, but you know what? Someone like you, who has so much anger and so much hatred inside of him can't be helped and he deserves to be alone. No wonder you have no anchor, it isn't that you don't want to let anyone in, it's that no one wants to stay with you and that's your own fault." She turned and walked away, the tap of heels quick and resounding as she left.

Jackson let out a growl and yanked the front door. He walked out of the house, the door roughly slammed closed, the hinges rattling from the force. Fuck everyone! He didn't need them, he didn't need anyone. He wrenched open the door to his car and harshly shoved his keys into the ignition revving the engine callously. He drove away, his tires skidding against pavement as he drove off.

Isaac's head jerked back up, staring at the house. His lips tugged downwards. _Jackson?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Danny blinked, the water bottle in his hand awkwardly hanging in the air in front of him. "Lydia?"

"If anyone needs me, I'll be down in the basement figuring out how to make my cocktails detonate faster and burn harder," she muttered calmly as she promptly slammed the door shut. Danny cringed. Who had pissed her off? Nope. He didn't want to know. He had learned a long time ago the less he knew, the less likely he would be involved in any of Lydia's plans for revenge. A chill went up his spine, yeah he really didn't want to know.

Stiles came downstairs and frowned. "What's with all the door banging?"

"The less we all know the better."

"But–"

"The less we know the better, trust me on that one." Danny's eyes drifted over to his arm. Stiles self-consciously placed his arm around where he knew the bandage was, covered under his full sleeve shirt. "How do you feel?" Danny questioned softly.

"Good."

"Does it hurt? Do you need any help changing the bandages?"

"I'm okay. Seriously. Danny, I'm good." Danny frowned. Stiles grinned. "I'm going to go and check on Allison."

"You mean bother her and see if you can break her concentration?"

Stiles smirked. "You know me so well, Danny boy."

Danny smiled as he watched Stiles walk to the back door, his smile dropping as the screen door rattled shut. Stiles lied about a lot of things, all of them were aware of that, but he didn't have to lie to make them feel better, especially if it was a lie about his health. Danny sighed tiredly and scrubbed his eyes, he hoped that Stiles would open up one day, to someone– _anyone_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Allison pulled her bowstring tight, the string and the back of her hand brushing against her cheek as she held her position.

"When you said you'd go against your family did you mean it?"

Her gaze remained fixated on the target. "Yes."

"Including your dad?" Stiles placed his hands behind him, leaning them on the tree stump he sat on.

The metal of her bow dug into her hand. " _Yes_."

Stiles hummed. " Do you think everyone in your family is the same?"

"All of them are codeless, without morals, heartless and cruel," she replied curtly, she released her arrow hitting the target dead center. She withdrew another from her quiver. "They aren't people that feel remorse or care."

"...Did you know that one of the worst self inflicted poisons is anger? That it blinds you."

"What are you trying to say, Stiles?"

His eyes darkened."You dad is a hunter, Allison. Do you really think if he hadn't tried he wouldn't have found you? What if he _let_ you go?" Allison stayed silent. "Do you hate your dad?"Allison released her arrow. It embedded itself to the far right, missing the center. Stiles smiled. "The Japanese say that archery is the personification of the heart. I wonder what yours says after the last shot."

Allison turned to look at him, her eyes clouded as her mouth pulled downwards. "What are you trying to do?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "You have something left Allison, I don't. I lost everything. But you still have something Allison. For once try to see things without all that anger and bitterness."

"My dad is a murderer, Stiles. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing will change the fact that he raised me to be just like him, to be a killer," she muttered acidly.

"My dad taught me how to shoot a gun. Tell me, did he want me to be a killer?"

Allison clenched her jaw. "It's not the same thing."

Stiles got up. "My dad did it so I could protect myself." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back towards the house. ”I wonder why yours did."

Allison turned back to her target and took out another arrow. She released it, wincing as the string snapped back and cut her cheek. Allison grimaced, she covered her cheek and looked up, the arrow hadn't even made it to the target. Instead it embedded into a tree. She wiped her cheek and looked at the fingertips stained with blood. The reminiscence of ghost fingers touched her cheek, gentle and soft.

  _"It's okay, Allison, shhh don't cry, it's okay."_

Memories started to edge through the cracks.

_He smiled and wiped her cheek. When the sniffles and sobs persisted he picked her up and kissed her forehead, rubbing her back up and down softly, tiny arms wrapped around his neck, a small head burying itself against the side of his neck. "My daughter should smile because when she does, it makes me smile, she makes me happy when she does. She looks beautiful when she smiles, when she's happy and she smiles and laughs, she looks so pretty and that's when I feel the best. When I know she's safe and happy, but when she cries though, I feel so bad and I would do anything to see her smile. So will you smile? For me? For your daddy?"_

She clenched her eyes shut and tried to stop the images, tried to stop his voice from flittering through, tried to stop his hands as they held her and consoled her, tried to stop from remembering a time when she hadn't hated him, when he had been her hero, had been her dad, someone she loved. _"Allison."_ She placed her hands over her ears. Stop. _Please stop._

Her dad wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't a good person, he wasn't a hero. Her dad was a murderer. _Wasn't he_?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Once they had made it a good distance and the sparring had become mute to their hearing, Derek stopped and turned to look at his beta. "Your hearing is probably the best among all of you, I want to see how far it ranges. Tell me, from here what's the most farthest sound you hear?"

Boyd nodded and closed his eyes, his breathing slowly evened and he tilted his head to the side. "Near the river there's something causing the lake to ripple, I think it's a bird, probably a duck but it could be fish."

...That was all the way on the other side of the Preserve, near the Hale house. "How do you do it?"

The teen opened his eyes and shrugged. "I'm used to silence, I have been for a long time and I hated it so I looked for things that wouldn't stop or leave me alone. I learned the call of birds and animals and then once I became a werewolf, it amplified."

"Your connection this land is actually strong, I want to make it stronger."

"How?"

Derek didn't reply, instead he sat down on the forest floor and lead his head against the rough bark, he closed his eyes. Everything around him moved, the bugs that scurried underground and the tree behind him, the chirps of birds all around, the sound of claws scraping against the ground, to the buzz of insects wings to the rustle of feathers. "Everything has life. We were taught that everything around us is alive, that it's to be valued." His lips quirked upwards. "We used to have a game between all the kids, from the one who heard the faintest sound to who heard the most, we'd even have the older ones join us. This isn't about forcing you to memorize all the sounds in the forest, it's about understanding what they mean, why when the forest is silent, it's so dangerous. It's about recognizing when something is wrong, the forest will tell you, you just have to listen to it."

"You don't talk about them." He opened his eyes, Boyd stared at him curiously. "Does it hurt too much?"

"It never stopped."

A few seconds later the grass rustled, Boyd's shoulders brushing against his as he sat down. "How did you used to practice?"

"We'd focus on a sound, so all we heard was that one sound then we shifted our focus to another, and then we would slowly fade back out so all the noises combined."

"That sounds like tuning your radio and then turning it off."

Derek smiled. "Kind of, I want you to do that every day for 30 minutes minimum."

"Did you used do that in New York?" Boyd questioned softly.

"The problem in cities is that it's so industrialized that it's hard find a little bit of nature, it's actually very challenging."

"Then what did you focus on then?"

"...My sister's heartbeat," Derek said after a minute. He didn't tell him the reason as to why. That there were times he was afraid that she wouldn't come back when she left, so he'd keep listening to it, keeping it in his ears. He'd become so used to that sound that sometimes when he was alone, he could still hear it and then he'd realize afterwards that Laura had died. Had her head cut off by a man that used to scare and beat up all the boys that broke his sister's heart. There was a sick irony to that, the same man who had protected his sister's heart had been the one to stop it.

Their heads snapped up, Derek tensed, he cursed and quickly stood both of them swiftly moved through the forest. He broke out into the clearing and stared horrified.

Erica snarled and tried to dig her claws into Isaac's face. Isaac bought his hands up to his face to protect himself. Scott quickly ran over and tried to get Erica off but wound up getting thrown back himself when she turned and shoved him off, digging her claws across his stomach. She turned back to Isaac, who stared back fearfully, raised her clawed hand high, casting sinister shadows across Isaac's face. Derek quickly grabbed her around her stomach and yanked her off of Isaac. She snarled and tried to break free. The alpha gritted his teeth and held her tighter. "Scott get Isaac out of here!"

Scott did as he was told, his wound already starting to heal but still tender as he helped his friend limp back into the house.

"Boyd!" Derek jerked his hand to the side dodging a stray claw. "See if you can calm her down!"

Boyd went in front of her and stared into her eyes, he was reflected in them, but that was all. She didn't recognize him, Erica didn't see _him_. "Erica."

She snarled and struggled harder. Boyd frowned, he reached out and grabbed her arms stopping her from attacking, he tightened his grip and leaned his face closer. "Erica," he said gently again. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "We're safe, Erica. We're safe. _Please_.”

Slowly the growls started to edge back and she stopped struggling, her eyes gradually began to shift back. "Boyd?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Erica." Derek let go of her, Boyd caught her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay we're good, we're safe, we're okay," he muttered repeatedly as he ran his hand through her hair. Derek frowned and rubbed his hand over his mouth. The true extent of the damage of the aftermath with the Argents hadn't been something he'd paid attention to, or in fact known. The guilt is starting to build, sharp and heavy in his gut, it's something he's familiar with because it's been there since he was 15. But it seems recently that more and more guilt keeps piling on. He ran a hand over his face wearily.

After a few minutes he spoke up."Boyd make sure she's calmed down before you bring her back inside."

Boyd glanced up and nodded. Derek turned and left them alone going back into the house, he stopped by the island in the kitchen and glanced over at Scott and Isaac who both kept their eyes trained out the window, on Boyd and Erica. "How are you two?"

They turned to look at him. "Okay," Isaac muttered.

"We're healed...is Erica going to be okay?" Scott questioned softly.

"She'll be fine."

"But what happened?"

"...I don't know Scott." It's a lie and he can see the exact Scott and Isaac figure it out, their brows crease and their mouths tug down, at least they're getting better at it. "Leave it be," he said sternly. Derek glanced around. "Where's Jackson?"

"He left 20 minutes and drove off," Scott answered.

Derek sighed, of course he did. "Go take showers, you guys look butchered."

"Because we were," Isaac muttered.

His lips twitched upwards and he ruffled Isaac's hair. "Take a shower," he said as brushed past him up towards the stairs. Once he reached the top, he drifted towards the to the far right, he didn't bother knocking as he opened the door, not like he wouldn't know.

Stiles lounged on his bed, his laptop placed on his stomach. "How was training?" he questioned absently.

"Erica tried to rip off Isaac's face and Jackson left 20 minutes into practice."

He turned to look at the alpha, his eyebrows up in surprise. "That's bad, really bad."

Derek let out a snort and settled down next to Stiles. "What are you watching?"

"Star Wars."

"Mind if I watch with you?"

Stiles shrugged and shifted closer to the wall, letting Derek get comfortable. He placed the laptop in between them and took out the headphones. Occasionally Stiles' shoulder would brush against his and it's odd being so close to anyone, to actually feel their warmth, to be able be so close to someone that their heartbeat is loud and clear, that you can hear the blood rush through their veins. He hasn't been this close to anyone, not even his betas, the only person who he had allowed was Laura. So why did he choose Stiles? But for some reason the tension eased away from his shoulders regardless in the silence Stiles gives him and he's grateful for it.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun has set and the shadows have taken their hold. The red letters on top of the stove read 12 by the time Jackson comes back. His car screeched to a stop and then a few seconds later the door opened. He made his way to the kitchen silently on the way to the stairs.

"Jackson?"

He paused and glanced over his shoulder. Isaac frowned from his seat at the table. "What Lahey?"

Isaac's frown deepened. "I'm back to being Lahey now?"

Jackson ignored him. "Did you need something? If not, I have others things to do than listen to you."

"Why am I so surprised?" He let out a bitter laugh. "Of course you'd go back to being like this." Isaac clenched his jaw and stood. "You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of _you._ I'm sick of wanting a family and getting stuck with this. With someone like _you_."

"Then just leave me alone. Nobody asked you to care about me."

Isaac shook his head in disbelief. "You don't get it do you? You don't get what being in a pack is about." He stared at Jackson. "You want to know the most pathetic thing is? I had a big brother that I don't remember at all, I don't remember what he looked like, what his voice sounded, I have no clue. But regardless, the first thing that would pop up in my mind when I thought of the word brother was always you–it still is!" Jackson didn't say anything. "And I wish it weren't, because that Jackson doesn't exist anymore. _You_ aren't that Jackson. You aren't the same person that used to protect me from bullies, from my dad. You aren't the same boy who used to stay up with me when I had nightmares, who used to care about what happened to me. You aren't that Jackson. And I was so stupid for even a second to think that he still existed. So fucking stupid." Isaac's shoulders dropped. " I'm just tired of this. You know what? Decide. Don't keep doing this, don't be half assed anymore. Either leave or stay, don't combine the two anymore." Isaac stared at Jackson for a few seconds before he roughly brushed past him and walked upstairs.

Jackson ran his fingers through his hair. _"...he deserves to be alone..."_ Shut up. _"... no wonder you have no anchor, it isn't that you don't want to let anyone in, it's that no one wants to stay with you..."_ Shut. Up. _"..that's your fault." SHUT UP!_  He let out a snarl and slammed his fist into the wall. He closed his eyes and dug his fingers into his head, trying to cover his ears in vain. He turned his head and his eyes glinted back at him from his reflection. He quickly looked away. His hands slowly slipped from his head as his back slid down against the wall. He leaned against it heavily, looking up at the ceiling. _When?_ He swallowed and threw his arm over his face and breathed deeply. _When..._

_When had he become unable to look at his own reflection?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Danny stumbled downstairs, trying to blink the faint grips of slumber from his eyes. He slowly made his way over to the fridge and opened it, he stared for a few seconds...there was nothing inside. Not even a leaf of lettuce or a crumb of bread. Seriously there was nothing. He went over to the cupboards and yanked them one by one and would you look at that, nothing. Wow, teenage werewolves really did devour everything. Danny scowled and yanked the keys off the letter holder, looks like he'd have to do some shopping. He pulled on his shoes, just as he reached the door he paused. Should he wake someone up and tell them he was leaving? He shook his head, it didn't matter he'd be back in an hour if not earlier. It wouldn't matter, he shifted and tried to stop the cold from creeping, it would be okay. As the door clicked closed, echoing hauntingly creating an ominous in a home filled where everyone slept unaware of his parting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little bit of Allison was requested by my friend, after the last season....it was supposed to be a tribute to her. D: I hope you liked it.


	17. What would be Extinguished First?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been awhile, sorry university is very hectic and probably will remain so, writing time is limited sadly and I haven't been doing too well recently, so my writing isn't really moving. But, I started to write an original piece, first time I am ever going to attempt anything of that sort, so I hope you'll all send your warm regards to me, I need it.
> 
> But thank you kittiekatt for editing this.

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 17: What would be Extinguished First?**

Stiles glanced over to the side. Derek's back was barely visible in the dimly lit room. He had to squint to make out the light breathing pattern. He stared for a few seconds. When nothing happened, he slowly got up and grabbed his phone, walking towards the adjourning bathroom. He locked the door and slowly sat down on the edge of the tub. His fingers shook as he dabbed the screen, his head hung low as ringing droned in his ear. His eyes fixated on grooves between the white tiles. As the line clicked he opened his mouth.

"Derek is sleeping in my bed."

" _...I have come to expect oddness from you but how am I to interpret that?_ " The voice on the other end doesn't even have a hint of sleepiness. How is Deaton even able to do that? Stiles has called Deaton at all hours ranging from the dead of night to the rise of the sun and Deaton always sounded normal, unaffected...Deaton did sleep, right?

"Lydia."

" _Ah. But that's not why you've called me._ "

Stiles rubbed the side of his head. "I can't make Derek hate me. I tried but I don't have it in me, not anymore, _why_?" His voice broke. " _Why_? Deaton, why can't I do it?"

" _Because you don't have enough energy left and instinctually you can never bring yourself to make him hate you and neither can Derek. He is yours and you are his and when something belongs to you, you can't bring yourself to treat it harshly for a long period of time._ "

"But he's going to get hurt."

" _Then tell him the truth and let him save you._ "

His teeth bit into his lip. "No."

The tone sharpened." _He's not the only one that's going to be hurt by your stupidity and selfishness, you're going to hurt everyone._ "

"I didn't ask for anyone to get attached."

" _You didn't stop them either, no matter how much you may to be appear cold and callous. The truth is you couldn't stand your loneliness and you made connections and if you can so selfishly break them then you are not the boy I taught and raised. You are not the child of a sheriff or a loving mother._ "

Stiles' hand tightened around the phone, the dead line echoing in his ear. The phone spilled through his fingers clattering to the floor, the back panel opening letting the battery spill out. Stiles covered his eyes. He was doing the right thing. No one would have to bleed for him, no one would get hurt, no one would die again, _so why couldn't Deaton just let him go_? Why did Deaton have to make him feel so guilty? Why did he have to keep reminding him of the pain he was going to cause? _Why did Deaton have to keep making him realize what he had to live for?_

Knuckles gently rapt against the door, he jerked up and stared at the door, shit. "Stiles? Are you okay?"

He forced his voice to be steady. "I'm fine. When did you wake up?"

"You're not okay and a few seconds ago."

Stiles tensed, his voice breaking a little."D–Did you hear anything?"

"No."

His throat bobbed as he swallowed, his hands bunching up the fabric of his shorts. "How do you know?"

"I just do _._ " Derek leaned his forehead against the door. "Let me in."

"No."

"Stiles, I can break this door down."

"You're not going to," the muffled reply came back.

Derek sighed and tapped his head against the door. "Talk to me then?" His lips quirked upwards. "Bet you that's the first time you've ever heard that in your life."

"Fuck you."

"Told you, other way around." Derek smiled at the quiet snort he heard.

"Can't believe you like dirty jokes."

"Honestly I only used them because you'd shut up once I did," Derek said as he sat down on the ground and leaned his head back against the door. He closed his eyes and focused on Stiles' breathing and the too quickly beating of his heart, his fingers absently drummed the beat against his thigh.

"...I hate you."

"You don't."

Stiles grumbled. "Don't tell anyone you know my weakness."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Batman."

"Batman?"

"Why are you surprised I know things? I did have a childhood, Stiles."

"You make it seem like you don't," the voice separated by a thin wooden door softly replied.

"I know."

Neither said anything for a couple of moments. Stiles picked at the loose string on his shorts. "Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Are there days you want to die?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Curious."

Derek opened his eyes. "There are." There were times he'd throw himself into battle looking for a fatal wound so it would look less like a suicide. There was one time he tried.

Laura had found him and the scream and tears he had seen on her face was his punishment. He swore not to do it again and he would keep that promise, the promise to not causing death himself but he had never promised that he'd stop looking for death. But he could never achieve it because something held him back.

"Did you try?"

"I did."

"...What stopped you?"

"Lots of things."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, but there are more."

Stiles frowned. But she had died, Derek had his chance. His mind whirled. No that's not right–then it had been revenge, then the responsibility of his pack but–there's something else there, near the edge of his mind and he forces himself to grab it and hold it down. Come on, come on, come–His eyes widened ,

"I don't want to anymore, you know?" Derek admitted softly. Stiles blinked, caught off guard. "Things are different now. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What happened to your dad?"

Silence answered him after a few moments. "My dad is dead." It's a quiet, blank reply and he'd expected that. Somehow he'd been aware that Stiles is more similar to him. In the past few days, he'd come to realize that. He doesn't offer Stiles words of consolation because they mean nothing and he's come to hate them, Stiles probably has as well. "He was murdered."

"I see."

Neither of them said anything and then a few minutes later, Stiles opened the door. Derek tipped his head back and stared up at the lanky teenager and he could see it there in his eyes, that resignation and weariness that Stiles had days when he wanted to die as well. Derek shifted over and leaned against the wall. A few seconds later a shoulder lightly brushed against his. "You know we're actually both pretty fucked up."

Derek let out a snort. "Wow, you really know how to boost someone's confidence."

"I said both, didn't I? God, you are so emotional. Who would have thought?" Stiles muttered as he rolled his eyes. "I don't see you denying it either."

"Why pretend to be so happy then?"

"Why be mad and angry all the time?"

Derek turned his head to look at Stiles. "I asked you first."

Stiles threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "Isn't it easier to pretend? That way the world doesn't know you're broken, because broken people always end up hurt and used. You know we're surrounded by broken people."

"Having a realization about the world?"

"I was talking about the people in this house right now."

"Even the high and mighty Ms. Martin?"

"Queen Martin actually and yup, she's just as fucked up as everyone else in this house. Danny, I think, is the least, but he's still lumped in with us. What about your pack?"

"Scott is the least; everyone else, varying degrees."

Stiles blinked. "Do you think it's bad that we rank our friends according to how fucked up they are? Because I have a bar graph in my head and everything, it's colored too."

Derek's lips twitched. "Probably, but as you said, we're broken so I don't think it's that bad unless we go to a therapist. _Then_ it's bad." Stiles bit his lip and let out a laugh. Derek smile turned genuine and he slowly stood offering Stiles his hand.

Stiles stared at it.

 _You're going to hurt everyone_.

It's true.

 _You couldn't stand your loneliness_.

He's weak.

He's aware.

So weak.

He created bonds that he's going to destroy–bonds that he should never have made--and he's making another that might just ruin Derek, but he's weak. He grasped Derek's hand and let himself be pulled up. He's going to hurt everyone and he should just make everyone hate him but he's selfish and lonely and it's just for a little while. He'll leave before anything else happens. Yeah, he'll leave soon. It's okay to just have another friend for a little while, isn't it?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lydia is sitting on the armchair primly, one leg crossed over the other, the air around her so uninviting and cold there might have been icicles. Pointy, deadly icicles that she had no problem with launching at anyone. Her hands clenched around the magazine so tightly that the front page actually had wrinkles. Isaac sprawled on the length of the couch glaring at the TV, grinding his teeth, _his werewolf teeth!_ Which is frightening and a gruesome habit he'd developed recently when he was annoyed about something. Boyd and Erica sat on the floor in front of Isaac, Erica draped over Boyd, his arms wrapped around her securely. Scott sat on the arm of couch near Isaac's feet. He kept glancing around, shooting everyone worried looks, his face clouded with confusion and worry. Allison stood near the window, her eyes dazed and unfocused. Jackson sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen isolated from everyone. While it appeared as if he didn't care,  as if  he were unaffected, the glances he kept giving Isaac and Lydia contradicted him.

Derek and Stiles exchanged looks. Stiles spoke quietly under his breath so that only Derek would hear, "My graph just increased." Derek snorted but his eyes gleamed with amusement. Stiles grinned back. He quickly turned to look at everyone and clapped his hands together. They all glanced over at him. "So! What's the plan today?" When nobody answered, he turned to Derek smiling. "Can we make them run through the forest? It'll be like tag but with humans as the targets! Oh my God, Human Fetch! I'm a genius! That should be a thing, like seriously. Human Fetch."

Scott smiled widely and Allison shook her head but her lips teased a small smile for him. Derek rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot." But underneath his tone was relief and a developing fondness.

"I'll have you know I'm extremely smart, but not as smart as my Queen though," Stiles said as he went over and kneeled on one leg before Lydia, he glanced up and held out his hand. "Isn't that right?"

Lydia's eyes shifted, she stared at Stiles' and her gaze warmed a little. She slipped her hand into his outstretched one. Stiles bowed and kissed it lightly, he leaned back and winked. Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Like that was even a question."

Stiles laughed and got up  glancing around. "Danny's still asleep?"

"Yes," Allison said.

The amber in his eyes lightened and a wicked grin played on his lips. "I'll get him!"

Lydia and Allison exchanged exasperated looks but the fondness was apparent. Allison glanced up at the ceiling. "10 bucks Danny screams."

"20 he falls off the bed and then takes Stiles down with him," Lydia replied back as she flipped the page.

Scott frowned and tilted his head. "Why would he scream?"

"Stiles is a little shit," both said together.

Allison's brow tugged downwards. "I don't hear anything."

"Probably figuring out a plan of attack I hope Danny's wearing pants this time."

There was silence. In a rapid succession more doors opened and closed loudly, once every door on the second floor had been opened footsteps quickly stomped down the stairs and Stiles opened the door to the basement going inside. He came back a few seconds later. His eyes darted around frantically. Going to the backdoor, he yanked it open sticking his head out. Everyone looked at him curiously. Derek frowned. "Stiles?"

Stiles came back and clasped Derek's arm, his fingers digging into Derek's skin. "How many heartbeats are in the house?"

"Wh–"

Stiles' hand tightened around Derek's arm his face quickly draining as the panic edged in. "Do you smell Danny? Is he here?"

Everyone sharply looked up Boyd shook his head. "No."

All of the humans stood frozen, petrified. Lydia snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "He couldn't have, he's not that stupid, he wouldn't–"

"There's no car," Scott quietly said as he moved away from the curtain that faced the driveway.

Allison quickly pulled out her phone, her hand steady as she dabbed at it, she put it against her ear and waited. When it reached the automated voice she cut it off and tried it again. And again. And again.

Lydia's mind whirled; nothing made sense to her. "Why would he? He knows not to, so why?"

Stiles swallowed and shakily ran his fingers through his hair, how could he have not noticed Danny's absence? He had spells and wards cast on all his friends so that if the worst happened he'd be able to protect them, to at least buy them some time before they came up with a plan to get them back. But he couldn't sense Danny...he couldn't even if he tried with everything he had to stretch his power. He couldn't sense anyone anymore, even when Allison and Lydia were in front of him. He'd weakened faster than he predicted. His powers were weakening, but still the ward he'd placed on Derek functioned. The first night he had stayed over that spell was active and there was a warmth that told him Derek was okay, but he couldn't sense his friends, he couldn't sense Danny and–

"Stiles!" Derek grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. "We'll all look for him, okay? We'll find him."

Stiles nodded and turned to look at Allison when she swore, she looked up at him her eyes seriously and worried. "He's not picking up."

Lydia got to her feet. "Alright, he has to be around town. We'll all look for him but we should all be prepared. Allison, gather your weapons and then a few of the chemical weapons I've created." She turned to look at Derek as she addressed him. "Figure out what to do with your betas," her gaze shifted to Jackson cold and hard. He stiffened. "If something happens to Danny because you can't control them I'm never going to forgive you." She raised her head high and walked away from them intent on going down to her workspace to get her bombs.

"Lydia..." Stiles grabbed her arm stopping her. "This isn't Derek's fault and neither is it his betas, don't take your anger out on them. We'll find him, Danny–"

"If you don't we both know I will, if no one else finds him, we both know what that'll mean." Allison took in a sharp intake of breath. Lydia stared at Stiles. "If you don't find him I promise you _I will_." She yanked her hand away and left.

Allison went over to Stiles and clasped his shoulder. "We're going to find Danny."

He nodded. "We will." Stiles gave her weak smile and placed his hand on top of hers. "And I'm never going to let him live this down, I mean I'm the one who does the stupid things that end up putting my life in danger not him, so he's going to get it."

She smiled. "And I won't save him." It slowly fell. "Lydia's not going to find him."

He hugged her tightly. "No, no she's not. She won't be the one to find him, so go get ready. Bring everything you have and more. We're going to need it." He let her go and watched as she climbed the stairs. He turned and found the werewolves staring at him.

Scott's brow burrowed down. "Wha–"

Stiles held his hand up to stop Scott. "Okay, look, that's a whole other can of fucked up we do not need to know right now. But what I need from all of you is your help, help me find my friend because if we lose him we won't make it, none of us will. _Please_ help us save him."

"We will." Scott nodded. "All of us will, Danny's our friend too and we won't let him get hurt," Scott said resolutely.

Stiles smiled at him gratefully and turned to look at everyone. "Please help us find Danny before something happens."

The basement door creaked and Lydia came out, clutching a bag in her hands tightly, her face emotionless and closed off she. Seconds later Allison came down, her mini crossbow in her hands but underneath her clothing there were more weapons carefully well hidden. The two girls looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Stiles licked his lips and wiped his sweaty palms on his knees. He hoped he had enough to get through this. Both courage and magic...what would be extinguished first?

-.-.-.-.-.-

There isn't a trace.

There is nothing.

None of the betas, not even Derek or Boyd, can pick up a faint scent of anything. It's like Danny's disappeared, his existence erased. But they've searched nearly half of Beacon Hills, from dark alleyways to corners and abandoned builds and they can't find Danny. The fear lurches and it becomes stronger and stronger with each footstep, each footstep that doesn't lead to Danny. Whose fear is greater? His? Allison's? Lydia's?

The sun is high now and the monsters are supposed to come out in the dark, they're _supposed to_ but it's not that simple, it never is. The monsters play in both and it's frightening because that fact is imprinted in them so deeply that it will never go away. Their footsteps are leaden, heavy but they soldier on, force that fear to become their motivation, to become their fuel. 

As they come yet across another place where Danny isn't, the dread grows, settling so deep in their bones that it may never leave. Lydia clenched her fists and whirled around in a fury of rustling skirts and sharp clicks of heels. Allison looked away and covered her eyes, digging her arm across her eyes forcing the pressure to dam up the dampness. A hand curled around her free one, squeezing gently offering her some strength in the warm grip and she let out a breath of shaky exhaled air before she let her hand drop and turned to look at Scott. He said nothing and squeezed her hand again reassuringly. She clutched his hand back just as tightly and let herself take some of his strength to keep going on. Scott slowly pulled her away, leading her back from the darkness of the alley that threatened to pull her under.

Stiles didn't say anything, merely staring at the wall in front of him sightlessly, his body strung up so tight that it was a wonder why he hadn't broken in half. But then again, he'd been broken from the start many times. "Come on, we need to go."

Derek frowned when Stiles didn't move. "My legs won't move."

"You'll have to make them."

"Here the chance that Danny is okay is high, the further we move, the more area we search and don't find him, the chance of finding him alive decreases, but here Danny is still out there, okay, not hurt, not bleeding, not–" Stiles forced himself to stop biting down hard on his lip. It's left unsaid but it floats in the air between. _Dead_. The possibility that at the end of this Danny won't make it will increase and Stiles is afraid. So scared to see another one of his friends cold and unmoving.

"But can you leave him alone? Out there in some corner? Whether he's alive or dead at the end of this will you leave him out there somewhere for someone else to collect?"

"No!" Stiles whirled around to look at Derek. " _No_. I wouldn't do that to Danny, I'd never leave him out there alone."

"Then _move_. Find him," Derek simply said as he turned and walked out of the alleyway joining the rest of his pack.

Stiles stared at his retreating back and rolled his eyes. "Your sensitivity is truly amazing and deep." He was awarded with a snort that echoed off the dark walls. "You could be a counselor it was that good!"

Nothing answered him and he took in a large pull of air, his chest straining against his shirt and when the ache grew, he exhaled and then his feet moved. As he left the gap between the two buildings, his eyes fell to Allison and Scott both propped up against the side of the building, their hands tightly entangled. His eyes drifted to Isaac who looked down at the ground, his arms around himself and then his gaze shifted to Jackson, whose eyes remained on Isaac. His eyes slowly trailed toward Lydia and stiffened.

"Lydia," he cautiously called. Her far off look didn't fade, her body slack and her gaze unfocused. Everyone turned to look at him curiously, Allison's eyes widened, she drew in a sharp breath of air that cut the inside of her lungs. Stiles swallowed and licked his lips, his voice quivering again."Lydia?"

Her gaze turned to him and his heart thudded painfully inside his chest, pushing against his chest, too big to fit. Empty eyes bore into his, not a thought or emotion behind them, green glass that reflected him, nothing more. A hand wrapped around the fingers curling around his and he doesn't need to look at his side to know it's Allison. Allison, who has her head held up high and her eyes steady even though her own heart is crumbling inside her chest. But she's a warrior. Allison is _their_ warrior and she'll face everything head on. It's stupid and she'll always be hurt by it, like she will be now and Stiles can't shield her, not when his own heart is close to shattering and cutting up the insides again. Like it always does.

Lydia's vacant, soulless gaze stares at them, the hand squeezes tighter against his own. His blood pounds in his ears and he hopes it's loud enough to cancel everything, loud enough so he doesn't have to hear everything. It's childish and stupid but he holds on that stubbornly. If he can't hear it, it means it doesn't exist and it hadn't happened. But as the words slip out from red lips, he can hear it over the pounding in his ears.

" _There's a body_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I want to say that therapy is a healing process that takes a lot of courage and strength to go through, to understand that you need help, I in no way mean to degrade it or demean it, or anyone. I respect anyone and everyone who goes to therapy and admire their courage and strength please do not think that I am making fun of you or therapy.


	18. Nothing can be Regained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been awhile hasn't it? A lot of stuff has happened in my life, mainly bad and terrible things and just I wasn't up to writing and I managed to churn out this little chapter it is not much but I thought I had made you all wait too much.
> 
> This is unedited and will be eventually. Whenever. Also I need a beta for my Sherlock story please look at "Take Me Apart and Put Me Back Together" series for more information.

**An Alpha’s Trust**

**Chapter 18: Nothing can be Regained**

The forest is devoid of the presence of humans, insects skitter on the woodland floor and the forest is alive. The sounds of heartbeats of an uncountable number of creatures resound, the opening and closing of wings, to the sounds of exoskeletons that as they move their casings scratch with their movement and fill the silence. The curious chirps and the burrowing of dens fill his ears. The sun has slowly started to descend down on the horizon but still there is light so that from where he is sitting under the umbrella that fan out over him of leaves beams of light filter through. The old withered bark is rough and digs into his spine and each knot and bump indents itself into his flesh and against the knobs of his spine. His hands are loosely folded him his lap and his eyes are closed, there is no peace, peace is a word that he will never have but today is the closest he will ever be. The wind cards itself through his hair, through the strands, a ruffle almost of a ghostly hand that no longer exists.

"Do you remember this tree?"

_"I do."_

His lips turned upwards, no malice or dark taint in the lines around his face. "We spent many summers in our forest learning how to shift, how to control. We learned in this forest, _our_ forest what it meant to be werewolves, what it meant to be something _more_."

_"And human, you always seem to forget that, don't you?"_

"Humanity is flawed."

_"So are you."_

Peter opened his eyes and looked over at the figure. She sat away from him in the open field where nothing overhead blocked the light and the sun warms her bare shoulders. Her legs folded underneath her covered by her long dark dress, the wind blew casting the hair that hung over her shoulders to blow cover her face, wisps of the blackest obsidian hid her face. Peter's eyebrow rose. "So biting aren't you?"

The wind died and her hair tumbled down and her face became once more visible. The amusement crinkled in the corner her eyes. _"It's in my nature."_ She smiled with fangs and her eyes flashed for a second.

"That was a terrible joke. Horrible, really. Why do you even try? You were never funny even when we kids."

_"Says the one with his foot in his mouth."_

Peter smirked. "Really, if there was one thing in my mouth it definitely was not my foot."

The eye roll he receives is fond and it causes his smile to widen. _"Still disgusting I see."_ She pauses and her eyes focus on him, the gaze assessing and calculating. _"Why am I here, Peter?"_

"I thought I'd tell you about your son."

Her smile is small and indulgent but there is a softness in her eyes that stopped existing many years ago, burned away and turned into ashes. _"What about Derek?"_

Peter has to collect his thoughts get rid of the wisp of misery, remorse, longing and ache so he doesn't lose himself. "He is changing now. He's not the same Derek as was, before or after the fire it's more of a mix with something different, something else." He has to pause try to figure out how to fit everything he wants to say, everything he wants to reveal, but it is difficult, so difficult.  It has been many years since he has spoken to anyone like this, has spoken to someone without intending it to hurt and bite."It's not complete.  It's a metamorphosis in process whether it's good or bad depends entirely on him, whether he has the strength to at least let go of what he forces himself to carry but he's starting to understand his role, his pack, the flaws they have and he has and trying to do something. He's moving, slowly and the course is unclear but there is change. I thought you would like that, to know."

The thin lips spread even wider. _"I never doubted he would move, Peter. What I feared was how he'd come out at the end of it. Of what he would become. Derek's heart was much more fragile, much more pure, and because that, it shattered and the pieces will never fit again. There is a void in my son that will never be filled...."_  Her smile dropped and she no longer looks at Peter, instead her gaze wanders to the sky, and she leans on her hands her head tilted up to let the last bits of the sun soak into her face. _"How are you, Peter?”_ she questions softly barely a movement of her lips.

A furry of leaves fall and his attention diverts from her and his eyes watch the tumble in the air, his mind trails after it, slipping and plummeting with the fall.

_"—ter?"_

The leaves slowly waltz to the ground and lay there only the wind gently trying to pick the leaves up again. As he watches his mind wanders and the memories force their way through the cracks, unused and sealed they overflow and drip down around the boarded up frames around his mind. At first there is nothing but a hazy silence and blankness but then there is a soft laughter. Fond and beautiful in his ears, so indistinguishable if he hadn't thirsted for the sound spent years listening to it in the winds and in the silence. It was the first thing he had fallen in love with when he had met her, it was never anything but joy and warmth that washed over him he craved the sound of her laughter and so many other things. The touch of her fingers, the softness of her skin, the dimples of her smile and  her voice when she sometimes thought he was asleep and couldn't hear her talk to their baby, the way her fingers would brush his hair back and kiss his forehead before he woke. Fingertips lightly touch his bottom lip and there is a faint whisper of a kiss on the corner of his mouth and a smile presses itself there. And the laughter rings again, swirls around him and drifts up.

_"—?"_

His eyes tilt upwards to follow the sound and they stray to the branches that web over him. He had wanted to put a swing under the tree; it was going to be a surprise for _her_. For everyone, for Derek and Laura, they would have loved it, would have pushed Cora on it and all of their little cousins. He had planned to put up the swing in the summer so their giddy and high pitched laughter would reach the house, and then in following months a new voice was going to join in the small little symphony that engrained itself in every little pore of the land. Would the laughter of his baby ring out as his wife's did? So many questions run against the walls of skull, beating against the bone when he's not careful, when he can't block out everything.

 _"Peter?"_ He glanced back up. She frowned, a little tug at the corner of her mouth. _"What are you thinking about?"_

"Things that lost their meaning a long time ago. Did you ask me something?" he diverted.

_”They haven't lost their meaning if you still think about them."_

Peter let out an amused chuckle. "Oh, they have because they don't matter anymore. Stopped mattering when everything went up in scorching flames and I became...something _more_."

 _"Even her?"_  Peter dug his nails into the dry earth, all though she doesn’t elaborate who she is questioning about it is clear what she asks, clear there at the trail her sentence leads. _"There is no reason to hide from me, no reason to force yourself to push and lock the memories away. Peter, it's okay to remember her and many other things. Nobody is asking you to give up so much, nobody is asking you to deprive yourself."_

"I'm not doing any of that." He smirked. "I'm not one to deprive myself, I'm more of the kind to indulge in finer things, over indulge if you will the one that problem is your son. He's rather masochistic about it but never mind that, we can discuss Derek's imperfections at a later date. You asked me a question, what was it?"

She allows him to change the subject. _"How are you Peter?"_

"You mean other than slightly mentally unhinged?"

The frown lessens and her eyes aren't as guarded and cautious anymore and her lips turn upwards. _"You were always slightly mentally unhinged, Peter."_

The smile is razor-sharp. "What can I say, it works for me. I would say it's the reason why I'm doing so well recently and it's just going to get better. So much better."

_“Nobody is asking you to do anything.”_

“I never said anyone was. I’m a very selfish creature my dear sister all of what I do is for myself.”

Her eyes search his for something long lost and extinguished. _“Is repentance what you seek?”_

“And what is it that I have to repentant?” he questions as he smirks.

“ _Don’t play this game with me Peter you’ll lose. We are both aware of all the things you repent and the things that will not allow you peace. That batter against the walls of your soul and mind. You have many things to repent for Peter that will not leave you.”_

“Repentance requires a soul I gave mine up a very long time ago.” His eyes trail the birds as they fly over the horizon.

_“Peter‒”_

“Did you know that my dreams have more bloodshed than my nightmares?” he says quietly far off his mind elsewhere as he speaks. “It flows and rains, everything is red, such a dark bleeding red. But that is where my peace lies, that is where all of our peace lies and I will deliver us to that plane.” His eyes lower back down to her.

She's silent but there is such sadness and remorse. _"Peter what are you planning?”_

"Oh, wonderful things." There is a feral wild in his eyes, untamed and filled with malice. "Wonderful glorious things, Talia,” he says quietly as he leans back and closes his eyes a haunting smile painted on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-

There's a little nick to the ear that is crudely repaired with black string that runs diagonal from the tip to the bottom with jagged and unevenly stitching. The eyes have lost the once lustrous shine, scuffed and scratched through the years from dragging on the floor behind a little girl that took him everywhere. The bear is a soft light brown of dry earth, with only a circle area of white around the stomach, tied tightly around the neck is a red tattered ribbon, frayed on the right side. His hands finger the stitch and there is a quirk of small smile. It's a terrible piece of work but she had smiled with such awe when he had finished and hugged the bear tightly and then she had helped to bandage his pricked finger and kissed the bruise to make it heal faster and to take away the pain. There is a distant resonance in his eyes, clouded with misery and despair, his shoulders slump inwards curving his spine dejectedly.

There is very little light that comes through from the closed drapes but the room all though it has be uninhabitated and desolate for many years is spotless because he refuses to let go one of the only things he has left. The ghost of what life was the ghosts of her.  The room is frozen, a preservation of a time that has long passed and ceased to exist, but he is allowed to hold on, he is allowed to have this even if he can’t have his daughter. It doesn’t lessen the pain or fill the void or the vast wretchedness that grips its icy and cruel fingers around his heart.

The light lavender painted walls and the single bed  is perfectly made with the light blue comforter that has not be moved for many years, but then again nothing has been moved in many years. There is a dresser near the window piled with all the teddy bears and toys she had start to outgrow that stay unmoving and stagnate, next to it there are pictures from a time where life was lighter, freer not so tainted and sinned. Where happiness had freely bloomed it was not perfect by any means, but they had tried and she had been happy, would smile sweetly, and laughs and squeals of delight that would ring through the house. In a corner, on the parallel wall to the dresser is a brimming bookcase filled with books that he had read, nestled on the too small bed with her head on his shoulder as her little curious and bright eyes and mouth followed the words. Sometimes there were nights when she refused to let him leave without more stories and he’d end up sleeping with her. The book long forgotten and her head buried in his chest as his arms clutched her close, he’d always wake up with a sore back, a damp chest and stiff neck but when he’d glance down and see her. The little jumps of her chest and her open mouth as she slept there would be nothing else. Sometimes he’d tickle her nose and just to watch her sneeze and blearily open her eyes to stare up at him, she’d scowl childishly and drop her head back down on his chest and sleep once more and refused to move until he tickled her stomach and made her giggle. Near the door next to the closet is a study desk piled with unfinished homework and stray pencils.

The pain and ache grow the longer he stays but he can’t bring himself to leave. He never can. There’s a silent quake near his knee and he wraps his fingers loosely around his phone and lets his thumb swipe at the screen.

**Portal Start Time:  5 P.M.**

**Area: The Wood** s

He pockets the phone and gently lays the bear back on the bed and slowly stands up casting one more look around room. He scrubs his eyes wearily and locks up all the grief and despair tightly, the child he clings to has grown, the Allison that exists now is vastly different how would she have grown if he had stopped her? Would she have been better or worse if she had stayed? Useless questions that buzz and sting, nothing can be changed and nothing be regained.

His phone rattles in his pocket insistently. That’s right the only thing he has left is his title at the very least he can protect something. Do something that lessen the burden and weight of his soul even if it makes no difference there is some solace in it not matter how morbid it is. He grabs his discarded gear and steps out of the room zipping up his jacket and snapping everything into place. He takes in a steady breath of air and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed each and everyone of you guys, so it'll be great to hear from you guys. : 3


End file.
